Entre a Razão e o Coração
by K L Godevi
Summary: Um novo personagem é adicionado a história: um rival, à altura do Sr. Darcy.
1. DarcyCarlileElizabeth

1 – Darcy/Carlile/Elizabeth

Darcy atravessou os campos de Hertfordshire a toda velocidade com seu cavalo, tentando deixar o sonho vívido que teve para trás. Desde que chegara em Netherfield e a conhecera, sonhar com ela era parte de sua rotina, mas nunca tinha sido tão real quanto o sonho daquela manhã. _Elizabeth em Pemberly_, pensou e balançou a cabeça com força, como se para afastar o pensamento.

Em seu sonho, Darcy chegava à sua casa ancestral após um dia de trabalho e parava na porta para admirar a visão que tinha diante de si. Dentro da mansão, Elizabeth estava distraída sentada em um sofá com um livro na mão. Uma sobrancelha estava arqueada, como ficava quando ela estava contemplando um desafio, ou o provocando. Seus lábios estavam levemente curvados em um sorrido. Ela era linda. Ele deu um passo em sua direção e ela se assustou, mas quando viu quem era, abriu o sorriso que ele tanto adorava e correu em sua direção, se atirou em seu abraço e o beijou na boca apaixonadamente. Em seguida, ainda em seu abraço, ela roçou os lábios em sua orelha ao sussurrar: "Eu te amo, meu marido." E foi exatamente nesse momento que Darcy acordou.

Ele estava irritado com ela, e mais ainda com ele, por ser tão fraco e se deixar afetar por 'essa ninguém.' Ele, um dos homens mais importantes e ricos da Inglaterra, cobiçado por cada senhorita da sociedade e por suas famílias. Ele que poderia escolher qualquer mulher, transtornado devido a um simples sonho com alguém que não significava nada em seu círculo. Sem perceber, ele levou as mãos aos lábios, sentindo um leve formigamento onde Elizabeth o tinha beijado no sonho.

Darcy correu os campos durante várias horas naquela manhã, mas de nada adiantou. A imagem de Elizabeth em Pemberley não saia de sua mente. Ele estava muito mais envolvido do que queria admitir. Começou, então, a fazer seu caminho de volta para Netherfield. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de voltar para Londres, não Pemberley. Ele não conseguiria encarar sua propriedade naquele momento... não com a visão dela lá.

Ele entrou na grande residência o mais silenciosamente possível. Já não bastava sua mente perseguindo imagens de Elizabeth, ele tinha que aguentar a Srta. Bingley o perseguindo. Como ele se irritava com suas maneiras afetadas e o esforço artificial para agradar e concordar com tudo que ele falava. Elizabeth nunca faria isso. A mente dela era muito independente, e ela era muito inteligente. Elizabeth poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Ela poderia fazer o que ela quisesse se não fosse as restrições que a sociedade impunha para as mulheres. Ele sabia que as regras sociais diziam que ele deveria se casar com alguém como Caroline, o que era uma perspectiva aterrorizante, principalmente porque ele sempre teria a pessoa de Elizabeth para comparar com qualquer mulher que ele poderia considerar a se casar.

Entrou na biblioteca e pegou o livro que estava lendo na noite anterior, mas não conseguiu ler nem os primeiros parágrafos. Colocou o livro sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá, e jogou a cabeça para trás. Pensamentos de Elizabeth o provocando, com um brilho em seus belos olhos, seus comentários sempre tão inteligentes e impertinentes e o sorriso naquela boca que ele tinha provado no sonho, mas que já foi capaz de levá-lo à beira de seu autocontrole, enchiam sua mente. Esfregou as mãos no rosto com um suspiro alto: "Eu tenho que tirá-la da cabeça. Eu preciso." Infelizmente para Darcy, ele não percebeu que já não estava mais sozinho.

"Tirar quem da cabeça Darcy?" Bingley estava parado dentro da biblioteca, olhando divertido para o amigo sempre tão reservado e composto. Darcy sentou-se com o susto, suas costas eretas e os olhos arregalados fitando Bingley. Um segundo depois, ele já vestia sua máscara de indiferença. "Ninguém." Respondeu se levantando para sair.

"Nem pensar Darcy. Não adianta tentar fugir. Eu tenho notado você distraído há dias. E agora que eu tenho uma leve pista do motivo, você não vai sair até me contar. Quem é ela?" Bingley não se lembrava de se divertir assim há anos. Darcy apaixonado? Nunca tinha acontecido. Bingley nunca achou que o veria afetado por alguém. Ele sabia que estava sendo invasivo, que estava forçando seu amigo, mas naquele momento não importava. Ele tinha que saber.

"Vamos Darcy, ajuda se você conversar com um amigo. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. " Darcy fitou seu amigo um pouco constrangido e um pouco irritado. Ele não queria falar. Falar deixaria ainda mais real. Mesmo assim poderia ajudar a dar a desculpa que ele precisava para fugir para Londres mais rápido.

Bingley estava esperando Darcy falar, mas como o silêncio se prolongou, ele tomou a tarefa para si. "Vejamos quem poderia ser. Com certeza não é Caroline, você nunca demonstrou o menor interesse por ela. Na verdade, até eu me irrito com ela perto de você. Casar com ela faria com que você acreditasse ser o homem mais perfeito do mundo e seria insuportável." Bingley riu da própria piada, mas Darcy apenas revirou os olhos. "Também não acredito ser a Srta. Bennet. Você nunca conversou muito com ela, exceto para perguntar de sua saúde. Sem contar que eu teria que desafia-lo para um duelo, e eu realmente não estou pronto para morrer pelas suas mãos." Dessa vez foi Darcy quem riu e Bingley revirou os olhos. Mas então, Bingley se iluminou com a revelação, abriu um enorme sorriso e olhou para o rosto já constrangido e corado de Darcy. "Srta. Elizabeth, é claro! Como eu não percebi isso antes? É tão óbvio. Quando ela está perto você simplesmente não tira os olhos dela. Você sorri para ela, e isso já é muita coisa. E eu juro Darcy, ela é a única pessoa, homem ou mulher, que já derrotou você em um debate. Só pode ser ela."

Darcy sentou-se novamente no sofá, cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos no rosto. Ele continuou calado. Bingley sentou-se de frente para ele. "Por que você parece tão perturbado Darcy? A Srta. Elizabeth é uma mulher maravilhosa. É uma das pessoas mais divertidas que eu conheço. Tenho certeza que ela levaria muita felicidade para sua vida."

Darcy levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Bingley com uma expressão torturada. "Eu tenho certeza que sim, ela traria muita felicidade, mas o que mais?"

Bingley fitou seu amigo sem entender por um momento. _O que era mais importante do que felicidade?_ Ele pensava. Mas Darcy continuou. "Ela não tem fortuna, conexões, sem mencionar aquela família totalmente imprópria para um homem na minha posição. Eu não posso nem cogitar uma ligação com ela. Não, Bingley, eu não posso." Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou. "A Srta. Elizabeth não faz parte de nosso círculo social e nunca fará, infelizmente essa é a realidade. Eu simplesmente terei que esquecê-la."

Bingley tinha deixado toda a diversão para trás. Durante o discurso de Darcy ele tinha percebido outro fato. "Quer dizer que você acredita, por consequência, que a Srta. Jane Bennet também não serve para mim?" Perguntou irritado.

"Desculpa Bingley, mas não. Ela não serve." Darcy não queria dizer isso, mas seria melhor. Ele nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão envolvido por uma mulher antes. Talvez tão envolvido quanto ele mesmo.

Bingley levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro da biblioteca. Ele sempre queria a benção de seu amigo para suas decisões, mas dessa vez, ele cogitava seriamente passar por cima da opinião de Darcy. "Eu não acredito nisso. Acho Jane Bennet perfeitamente certa para mim. Eu não ligo para o que os outros dirão. Eu tenho que ser fiel à minha própria felicidade."

"Você se esquece, Bingley, das nossas responsabilidades para com nossa família? Casando-se com a Sta. Bennet, você estaria ligado à família dela para sempre. O que suas irmãs vão pensar disso? Qual será a consequência para elas? E o que a própria Srta. Jane sentirá ao sofrer os preconceitos da nossa sociedade?" Darcy queria fazer Bingley enxergar a luz. Sabia que suas palavras estavam machucando o amigo. Ele mesmo estava machucado com todos os argumentos contrários à uma conexão com Elizabeth, mas era necessário.

Bingley passou as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes antes de falar. "Ok, Darcy, vou considerar o que você falou. Mas peço que você também considere o que eu vou falar agora: a Srta. Elizabeth não ficará solteira para sempre. Se você sente algo por ela e resolver não fazer nada a respeito, vai ter que conviver com o fato de que um dia, alguém vai acha-la tão encantadora quanto você acha, e esse alguém vai fazer dela uma esposa."

Darcy não falou nada, mas sentiu uma pontada no peito. Não podia suportar sequer o pensamento de Elizabeth com outro. Ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, até Bingley mudar de assunto abruptamente, sua voz ainda sombria. "Eu vim até à biblioteca para lhe dizer que eu convidei John para Netherfield e ele aceitou. Ele estará chegando amanhã."

Darcy se sentiu grato. O Sr. John Carlile era como um irmão. Ele o conhecia desde criança. "Fico feliz que ele tenha aceitado. Quem sabe alguém imparcial possa ser de alguma ajuda. Mas por favor Bingley, nenhuma palavra sobre o que eu lhe contei. Não tenho a menor inclinação em fazer algo em relação a isso e não quero mais pessoas sabendo. Mesmo que este alguém seja John." Bingley concordou com um aperto de mãos e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Darcy com muito em que pensar.

Carlile

O Sr. John Carlile estava cavalgando completamente perdido. Ele nunca estivera em Hertfordshire antes e estava tendo dificuldade para encontrar Netherfield, principalmente depois de ter pedido informações para um senhor levemente alcoolizado em Meriton. Ele parou para olhar ao redor, esperando encontrar alguém, entretanto parecia que a única alma viva naquele local era ele. Naquela parte da estrada, havia uma bifurcação, o fazendo ainda mais perdido.

Um dos caminhos claramente levava para cima de uma pequena elevação, e deste caminho ele começou a escutar um lindo canto de mulher. Uma voz tão suave e envolvente que fez seu coração acelerar. Não resistindo, ele desmontou, amarrou seu cavalo em uma árvore fora da estrada, e seguiu o som.

Andando poucos minutos no caminho que levava à elevação, ele se deparou com uma clareira um pouco isolada. A mulher misteriosa continuava a cantar uma canção alegre. A voz dela era hipnotizante. Ela estava sentada em uma rocha alta, inclinada para trás apoiada por uma mão. A outra mão passando pelos cabelos, que estavam soltos e balançando ao vento. Carlile ficou petrificado pela visão. Ela era linda e sensual como nada que ele tinha visto antes. Sem conseguir evitar, ele permitiu que seus olhos passeassem pelo corpo dela e se deliciou com as belas curvas. Seus cabelos escuros contrastavam com sua pele alva. Virando as costas para o decoro, ele ficou mais alguns minutos a observando. Ele sabia que estava se intrometendo em um momento privado. Era muito impróprio estar sozinho com uma mulher em tal local e pior ainda, daquela forma. Se alguém os visse, ele teria que se casar com ela, ou arruinar sua reputação. Naquele momento, ele não ligava nem um pouco para a primeira opção.

Ao fim de seu canto, ele se aproximou. Quando ela percebeu a presença dele não conseguiu reprimir o grito de horror que escapou de seus lábios. Tremendo de pavor, ela o encarou com um rosto corado. "Vire-se de costas por favor senhor, até que eu prenda meus cabelos."

Carlile rapidamente virou-se. "Desculpe-me senhorita. Eu não queria assustá-la." Falou constrangido. "Eu estava na estrada e escutei seu lindo canto. Foi impossível não segui-lo."

Ela estava mortificada. Nunca aconteceu de alguém flagrá-la em um momento tão descuidado. Ela não respondeu ao estranho.

"Senhorita, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não queria me impor. Na verdade, eu estou perdido. Estava procurando alguém para pedir informações quando escutei sua voz. Foi irresistível, eu precisava descobrir quem era."

Ela tinha prendido os cabelos o melhor que pôde e andou para colocar-se de frente para o estranho. Com a mandíbula tensa, ela o encarou. "Senhor, acho melhor irmos para um local menos isolado. Essa situação é muito imprópria e eu não quero ser colocada em uma situação escandalosa."

John notou que ela estava irritada com sua interrupção, e por algum motivo, a achou ainda mais atraente. "Claro, senhorita. Perdoe-me." Ele se afastou andando de volta para a estrada.

Ela o seguia de uma distância segura. Ainda estava assustada e irritada. Não tinha ideia de quem era o estranho. "O senhor disse que estava perdido. Posso perguntar onde está indo, senhor?"

Carlile respirou aliviado. Se era devido a maneira mais civil com que ele estava sendo tratado, ou pela oportunidade de um esclarecimento do local onde estava, ele não podia determinar. "Eu estou indo para Netherfield. Poderia ser tão bondosa em me ajudar a chegar ao local?"

"Claro. É muito fácil. Há apenas duas estradas a nossa frente. Uma delas o senhor já descobriu onde leva. A outra o levará onde deseja. Apenas haverá uma nova bifurcação no caminho. O senhor tomará a estrada da direita. Estará em Netherfield em poucos minutos." Eles passaram a caminhar em direção à tal bifurcação.

John fitou a bela mulher que estava próxima a ele. Ele não estava preparado para uma despedida. Então, lhe ocorreu outro curso de ação. Era irresistível. "E eu posso perguntar se muitas estradas de Hertfordshire levam à clareiras com fadas cantoras, senhorita?"

Ela corou escarlate, mas não era uma mulher de se envergonhar à toa, então, sorrindo e com a cabeça erguida, ele o respondeu. "Não acredito que exista qualquer fada por aqui, senhor."

John sorriu para a pequena atrevida a sua frente. Geralmente as mulheres da sociedade corariam e abaixariam a cabeça pelo elogio, mas não essa mulher. "Uma ninfa da floresta então?"

Ela riu. "Acho que não senhor. Mas minha mãe tem uma ótima descrição para o que o senhor encontrou na clareira."

Carlile a olhou com curiosidade. "E eu posso saber o que seria senhorita?"

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um brilho nos olhos, ela respondeu. "Minha mãe diria que se tratava de uma criança mal educada, impertinente e selvagem."

Nesse momento, eles tinham atingido a bifurcação. Ela fez uma reverência ao estranho, e com um bom dia, tomou o caminho da esquerda, direto para Longboard, deixando John Carlile completamente encantado.

Tarde demais ele percebeu que não tinha se apresentado a ela, e nem mesmo tinha perguntado seu nome, de tão enfeitiçado que estava. _Uma fada, uma ninfa, uma linda mulher_..., pensou enquanto tomava o caminho que o levaria rapidamente a seu destino, exatamente como ela tinha explicado. Ele precisava contar essa experiência para Darcy e Bingley. Talvez eles saberiam quem era a sua senhorita misteriosa.

Carlile chegou em Netherfield um dia antes do previsto. Ele sempre foi assim. Nunca ligou muito para convenções sociais, principalmente quando era em relação a amigos de longa data. Ele conheceu Bingley por meio de Darcy e logo ficaram muito amigos. Ambos eram parecidos em temperamento. Quanto à Darcy, era como um irmão. Carlile era apenas dois anos mais velho e herdara uma propriedade tão grande quanto Pemberley, vizinha a Rosings Park, em Kent. Como Darcy passava todas as páscoas com sua tia Lady Catherine de Borgh, ambos cresceram juntos.

Ele entrou na casa e para seu desgosto foi recebido pela Srta. Caroline Bingley. Ela era a típica mulher da alta sociedade londrina: artificial e previsível. Quando ele e Darcy estavam por perto, ela não sabia escolher quem ela queria agradar mais. Era irritante.

"Ora, Sr. Carlile, que grande prazer em revê-lo. Não esperávamos sua chegada hoje, mas é ótimo que possamos tão rápido desfrutar de sua companhia." Caroline estava radiante. Mais uma possibilidade de escalada social. Entre Carlile e Darcy, qualquer um serviria.

"Muito gentil como sempre, Srta. Bingley." Disse Carlile, com uma pitada de ironia que passou despercebido por Caroline. " A senhorita poderia ser tão amável em informar seu irmão da minha chegada inesperada?"

Antes de Caroline responder, Carlile ouviu uma voz animada saindo da biblioteca: "John, meu velho, não esperava por você hoje, mas que bom que está aqui. Bem-vindo a Netherfield. " Bingley ficou aliviado ao ver seu amigo. A conversa que acabara de ter com Darcy o tinha perturbado e seria bom uma terceira pessoa para conversar sobre Jane. Alguém que poderia entende-lo, e não o desencorajar. Carlile sempre foi muito mais aberto do que Darcy.

"Obrigado. É muito bom estar entre amigos Charles. Darcy está aqui ou cavalgando pelos campos?" Carlile estava ansioso para contar seu encontro na clareira para seus amigos na esperança de descobrir a identidade da linda jovem.

"Darcy está aqui, na biblioteca." Bingley respondeu sorrindo.

Carlile não perdeu tempo. "Ótimo. Preciso contar algo para vocês dois. Srta. Bingley, peço desculpas por roubar seu irmão tão rápido e não lhe dar as devidas atenções." Caroline não estava feliz, mas não demonstrou. Sorriu da maneira afetada de sempre e fez um reverência em direção ao senhor. Bingley e Carlile foram em direção a biblioteca.

Entraram encontrando um Darcy com o rosto triste. Assim que notou os amigos, vestiu rapidamente sua máscara de indiferença, se levantou e foi em direção a Carlile. Era um alívio tê-lo por perto. O lembrava de sua família e de suas responsabilidades. "John, fico feliz em vê-lo. Como sempre de maneira imprevisível." Darcy estava sorrindo para seu amigo de infância.

"Imprevisível, mas pela acolhida que tive até agora, não indesejável." Carlile estava contente por estar entre dois dos melhores homens que conhecia. Como velhos amigos que eram, se abraçaram fraternalmente.

"Preciso contar algo que aconteceu agora comigo, um pouco antes de chegar aqui. Espero que vocês possam me ajudar." Bingley e Darcy se olharam em diversão. Carlile era aquele tipo de pessoa que sempre tinha alguma história para contar, e invariavelmente era divertida. Então, passou a contar em detalhes sobre seu encontro acidental com a dama misteriosa.

Ao final de seu conto, Bingley estava rindo e Darcy estava pálido. Rápido de raciocínio, ele sabia de quem se tratava. A pontada no peito que tinha sentido com as palavras de Bingley mais cedo voltaram mais fortes do que nunca. "E então meus amigos. Vocês tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser?"

Carlile estava ansioso quando Bingley ainda rindo, respondeu. "Com certeza não é meu anjo, graças a Deus. A Srta. Jane é loira, e eu duvido que ela seria tão ousada para agir dessa forma. Quem você acha que é Darcy?"

Darcy estava quieto, perdido em pensamentos. Bingley, então, percebeu o que se passava na cabeça de Darcy e no mesmo instante ficou apreensivo. Olhou para Darcy com um olhar significativo que passou despercebido por Carlile, que naquele momento fitava Darcy em expectativa. "Eu não tenho ideia de quem seja. Você sabe que eu não presto muita atenção nas pessoas." Darcy disse tentando soar indiferente.

Carlile revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar Bingley. "Você não tem ideia de quem seja mesmo? Nem um palpite?"

Bingley olhou para Darcy apenas para vê-lo balançar a cabeça levemente com um olhar ameaçador. "Não tenho nenhum palpite John. Mas vamos ter um baile aqui em Netherfield daqui três dias e talvez você possa encontra-la."

Darcy olhava para Bingley aterrorizado. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para falar ou fazer. Ele pediu licença dizendo que retornaria em breve e saiu da biblioteca em direção ao seu quarto o mais rápido que pode. Lá, ele deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos gemendo. "Isso não pode estar acontecendo."

Elizabeth

Elizabeth voltou para Longbourn ainda constrangida, mas entretida pelo acontecimento anterior. Com certeza o estranho era amigo do Sr. Bingley e do Sr. Darcy. Como eles, era também um cavaleiro de posses, facilmente percebido pelas vestimentas e pelo brasão na sela do cavalo. Ela queria compartilhar a história com alguém, mas não poderia. Sabia que se contasse que passava várias horas em uma clareira isolada com os cabelos soltos e cantando, estaria em sérios apuros. Ela riu com o pensamento de sua mãe descobrindo tal entretenimento.

"Qual é a graça Lizzie?" Jane se aproximou da irmã sorrindo. Ela sempre podia contar com Elizabeth para se divertir com suas histórias absurdas.

"Eu só vou contar se você prometer que nada do que eu falar será repetido." Elizabeth arqueou sua sobrancelha para a irmã.

"Você sabe que eu não conto. Quantas histórias eu já ouvi de sua boca e que nunca foram repetidas?" Jane olhou para a irmã com uma expressão curiosa. Quando Elizabeth pedia segredo, coisa boa não era.

"Ok, vou contar. Mas você vai se escandalizar." Elizabeth contou tudo o que aconteceu na clareira em detalhes.

"Oh, Lizzie. Como você pode ser tão descuidada? E desde quando você passeia por lá? Você consegue perceber o risco que correu? Ele parece ser um bom homem, mas poderia não ser. Oh, Lizzie, quando teremos paz com você?" Jane era sempre a voz da razão. Mas a verdade era que a história de Elizabeth tinha sido muito divertida e Jane estava se controlando para não rir. Não resistindo, perguntou a irmã como era o estranho.

"Ele é alto, acredito que quase tão alto quanto o Sr. Darcy. Seus cabelos são castanhos claros e ele tem belos olhos verdes. Posso dizer que ele tem uma figura bastante agradável. Mas fique tranquila Jane, não é tão bonito quanto o seu Sr. Bingley." Lizzie ria enquanto Jane corava.

"E é mais bonito do que o Sr. Darcy?" Jane disse provocando. Ela desconfiava da forte rejeição que Elizabeth sentia por ele.

"O Sr. Darcy não pode ser chamado de bonito Jane. Ele é arrogante e orgulhoso demais para tal adjetivo." _Ninguém é tão bonito quanto o Sr. Darcy._ Elizabeth pensava irritada. Odiava o homem, mas tinha que admitir, desde a primeira vez que o viu tinha certeza que não encontraria outro homem mais bonito. Pena que ele abriu a boca e acabou com o encanto.

"Deixando de lado a aparência, Jane, o que você acha desse senhor? Será que ele é amigo de um certo cavalheiro que recentemente se mudou para a vizinhança?" Elizabeth ainda estava se divertindo.

"Provavelmente. Acredito que as mães da região, incluindo a nossa, ficarão em êxtase. Você sabe o que significa, certo?"

Elizabeth olhou para Jane revirando os olhos. "Mamãe ficará ainda mais insuportável."

Jane deu a Elizabeth um olhar de advertência. "Isso significa, também, que como mamãe já decidiu que eu vou me casar com o Sr. Bingley, um certo alguém será destinado ao novo convidado de Netherfield."

Elizabeth deu uma grande gargalhada. "Oh, Jane, isso vai depender qual é o valor de mercado do nobre cavalheiro. Se ele for tão rico quando o seu Sr. Bingley, mamãe com certeza vai pensar que eu sou totalmente inadequada para ele e vai empurrar alguma de nossas irmãs. Provavelmente Lydia, que é a segunda favorita. Além do mais, eu serei uma eterna solteirona Jane. Homem nenhum me aguentaria. Nem minha família aguenta." Elizabeth riu ainda mais com a própria piada.

"Não brinque com isso Elizabeth. Você sabe que todas nós amamos você. Nós só nos preocupamos." Jane a contradisse olhando sério nos olhos de Elizabeth, mas acrescentou sorrindo. "Você tem que admitir que dá um pouco de trabalho, às vezes."

Elizabeth riu com mais vontade do que antes. "Você está certa como sempre Jane. Como sempre."


	2. Encontro Acidental

Encontro Acidental

Em Netherfield, Darcy continuava pensando na história que acabara de escutar. Será mesmo Elizabeth, sua Elizabeth? _Ela não é sua_, Darcy pensou com raiva. _Ela nunca será._ Mas... e se o que Bingley falou acontecesse mais rápido do que ele supunha? E se pior, acontecesse com um de seus amigos mais próximos? Ele não suportaria ver a mulher que ele ama com outro, muito menos alguém que ele considerava família. _Ama? Agora você ama a mulher?_ Darcy levantou da cama num pulo. Ele sabia que estava se apaixonando por ela, mas amor? Darcy fechou os olhos odiando a revelação. Sim... ele amava Elizabeth. Profundamente. Reconhecer esse sentimento foi desesperador. A única mulher que tocou seu coração era uma mulher impossível. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de quebrar tudo a sua volta. Mas ele era o Sr. Darcy. Ele nunca perderia sua compostura.

Vestindo sua máscara de indiferença habitual, ele desceu as escadas para encontrar Carlile e Bingley jogando bilhar. Bingley olhou para ele com cuidado, mas Darcy apenas deu de ombros, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conversaram sobre assuntos leves durante o resto da noite. Depois do jantar, Carlile alegou cansaço e foi para seu quarto. Antes que Darcy fizesse o mesmo, Bingley o chamou para beber e conversar na biblioteca. Era a última coisa que Darcy queria, entretanto, com um suspiro, seguiu o amigo.

"Você acha que era a Srta. Elizabeth?" Bingley perguntou com cuidado. Ele nunca conseguia ler o que Darcy estava sentindo.

Darcy suspirou novamente. Não havia motivo de negar o óbvio. "Quem nós conhecemos que cabe na descrição, Bingley?

Bingley balançou a cabeça, ainda tentando encontrar uma explicação mais descomplicada. "Poderia ser uma das irmãs mais novas, Darcy. A Srta. Kitty cabe na descrição que John fez da dama..."

Darcy bufou e negou em um gesto frenético de cabeça. "Não me referia à descrição física. Que dama conhecemos que daria àquelas respostas à John? Que dama conhecemos que andaria pelo campo sozinha, sem medo de nada, soltaria os cabelos e cantaria para si mesma? Quem seria tão independente? Tão ousada? Tão voluntariosa? Quem Bingley?" Darcy tinha um olhar torturado.

Bingley olhava para o amigo com um misto de pena e irritação. "Darcy, me desculpe ser tão sincero, mas já que você falou tão francamente suas opiniões sobre os Bennet esta tarde, vou tomar a liberdade de ser tão honesto quanto você. Se você não tem a menor intenção de se declarar à Srta. Elizabeth, por que incomoda o suposto interesse que John possa ter nela? E se houver uma possibilidade de haver um interesse verdadeiro da parte dele e ele quiser se casar com ela?" Bingley levantou as duas mãos. "Eu sei... eu sei que é muito cedo para sequer pensar nisso, mas seria bom para ela, e ela merece ser feliz."

Darcy levantou de sua cadeira e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ele passou as mãos várias vezes nos cabelos e de súbito, ficou de frente para Bingley. "Eu não vou pensar sobre isso agora. Vou apenas torcer para que tenha outra mulher com tanta vivacidade quanto Elizabeth nessa vizinhança e que nós apenas não tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer. E se você me der licença, Bingley, vou me retirar."

Darcy não esperou por nenhuma resposta de Bingley e praticamente fugiu para seu quarto. Bingley, embora estivesse preocupado com o amigo, não pode deixar de sentir um leve divertimento com a situação. Darcy era muito senhor da razão. Seria bom que uma concorrência o fizesse enxergar o que ele realmente desejava. Ele só torceria para que neste processo, nenhum dos amigos saíssem machucados... e nem a senhorita em questão.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Darcy levantou de sua cama quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram. Ele dormiu muito pouco aquela noite, e seus sonhos foram agitados. Ele fechou os olhos com força ao pensar que apenas no dia anterior ele estava com raiva de sonhar com ela da maneira mais deliciosa... naquela manhã ele ficaria grato pelo mesmo sonho, mas seus sonhos, embora repletos de Elizabeth, estavam longe de serem agradáveis. Naquela noite, seus sonhos mostravam uma Elizabeth indiferente a ele, uma Elizabeth encantada por seu amigo, casada com seu amigo. Ele não suportaria.

Ele passou a correr com o cavalo ainda mais, como se para deixar seus pensamentos para trás. A velocidade o acalmava. Logo a frente, a estrada fazia uma curva a direita, mas ele não diminuiu a velocidade. Ao fazer a curva, ele notou que alguém caminhava lentamente com uma cesta nas mãos. Ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo a tempo de evitar um acidente grave, mas não a tempo para evitar o susto e a queda da senhorita.

Darcy rapidamente desmontou de seu cavalo, irritado com a interrupção abrupta, mas preocupado com a pessoa que ele tinha acidentalmente quase atropelado. Ele correu até ela, que já estava de joelhos na estrada para se levantar, e pegou em seu braço para ajudá-la, contudo, ela puxou o braço do aperto dele com força, e com o rosto furioso, olhou em sua direção.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Gritou Elizabeth. "Você poderia ter me matado. Você não sabe que precisa diminuir a velocidade em uma curva para evitar exatamente algo assim?" Elizabeth estava sem fôlego.

Darcy observava extasiado como ela ficava ainda mais bonita enquanto furiosa. Durante um segundo seus olhos desceram para seu decote, que descia e subia conforme ela respirava pesadamente. Ele desviou os olhos se castigando por ser tão fraco. "Srta. Elizabeth, por favor me perdoe. Eu estava distraído. Você está certa, foi muito imprudente da minha parte não prestar atenção." Ele olhou para o chão, mas quando fez isso, notou que o vestido claro de Elizabeth estava com uma mancha vermelha na altura dos joelhos, e pior, um rasgo no mesmo lugar revelava um pouco de suas pernas. Ele estremeceu pela visão tentadora e imediatamente se sentiu culpado. "A senhorita está machucada. Por favor, deixe que eu a acompanhe até sua casa e chame um médico."

Elizabeth, embora ainda com raiva, riu. "Isso não passa de um ferimento superficial Sr. Darcy. Se cada vez que eu aparecer em casa com um desses for necessário chamar um médico, seria melhor contratar um por tempo integral."

Darcy não pode deixar de sorrir. Somente Elizabeth responderia daquela forma. Mas não significava que ele estava feliz com isso. Era culpa dele. "Por favor, Srta. Elizabeth, deixe-me acompanha-la. Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se soubesse que você chegou sem problemas em Longbourn."

Elizabeth olhou para Darcy intrigada. Ele estava sendo muito mais gentil do que qualquer outro período de tempo que passou em sua companhia. Ela podia sentir em seu semblante que ele estava realmente consternado por ter lhe causado um ferimento. Sentindo sua raiva se dissipar, ela aceitou que ele a acompanhasse até sua casa. "Tudo bem Sr. Darcy, mas somente até próximo a casa. Não vai ser nada bom nem para mim nem para o senhor se eu chegar com minha saia rasgada em sua companhia. Acredite, você não gostaria da experiência."

Darcy sorriu para ela e puxando seu cavalo pela rédea, passou a caminhar ao seu lado. Custou todo seu esforço para não olhar para ela o tempo todo. A tortura de seus sonhos se dissipou apenas com a presença dela.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, Elizabeth arriscou uma conversa. "Então, Sr. Darcy, se não for muito abuso, o que distraía tanto sua mente para que cavalgasse de forma tão inconsequente?"

_Você_, Darcy pensou, mas não poderia dar essa resposta. "Um assunto particular Srta. Elizabeth. Apenas um problema de família." Ele torceu para não ter soado indiferente e nem orgulhoso.

Quando ele disse as palavras, Darcy não percebeu, mas tinha olhado para Elizabeth com os olhos tão tristes que ela não sentiu nada mais do que preocupação por ele. "Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com sua irmã. Ela está bem de saúde?"

Darcy ficou comovido com a preocupação dela. "Ela está muito bem. Pelo menos de acordo com a carta que eu recebi ontem."

Elizabeth notou que ele relaxou um pouco com a menção da irmã. "Fico feliz. Espero que seja qual for o problema de família, que se resolva o mais breve possível, e da forma mais satisfatória."

Darcy virou o rosto para agradecê-la, mas ao fazer isso notou que ela mancava levemente. Ele se sentiu ainda pior do que antes. Elizabeth estava sentindo dor. Darcy impulsivamente ofereceu o braço para ela. "Por favor senhorita, se apoie em meu braço. Eu sinto muitíssimo por lhe causar dor." Elizabeth agradeceu e colocou a mão no braço de Darcy. Seguiram, então, em silêncio.

Darcy estava totalmente ciente do calor que irradiava de Elizabeth. Era o mais próximo que já tinham ficado e a conversa mais tranquila que já tiveram. Embora a situação não fosse das melhores, ele estava satisfeito por estar ao lado dela. Ele poderia caminhar assim para sempre. A simples presença e o cheiro floral que sentia dela era inebriante. Ele não percebeu que a encarava, até escutar a voz de Elizabeth.

"Sr. Darcy, espero que eu não tenha sujado meu rosto." Elizabeth formulou a frase como uma pergunta, mas mudou o tom no final. Ela não conseguia entender a forma que ele olhava para ela naquele momento.

Darcy sorriu. "Não Srta. Elizabeth, seu rosto está perfeito, como sempre." Tarde demais ele percebeu o que tinha falado e fitou o chão.

Elizabeth ficou corada, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo. "Bom, se não está sujo, acredito que está ao menos tolerável."

Darcy entendeu a referência. Ele estava arrasado pela confirmação de sua suspeita de que ela tinha escutado seu comentário infeliz na Assembleia de Meriton. Ele queria pedir desculpas e contradizer tudo o que ele falou antes, mas não sabia como e continuou encarando o chão. Ele odiava sua tendência a ficar sem palavras nos momentos mais importantes.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar em seu companheiro de caminhada e percebendo seu rosto torturado, achou por bem aliviar seu desconforto. "Vamos, Sr. Darcy. Eu estou apenas brincando com o senhor." Ela apertou levemente a mão que repousava no braço dele e lhe dirigiu seu meio sorriso brincalhão.

Darcy olhou nos olhos de Elizabeth com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer. "Sinto que devo mais um pedido de desculpas a você, Srta. Elizabeth. Creio que você tenha me escutado na Assembleia de Meriton, por isso, permita-me explicar que quando falei aquilo, não era minha intenção ofendê-la de qualquer maneira. Só respondi para Bingley daquela forma para que ele me deixasse em paz. Ele sempre tenta fazer com que eu me comporte mais abertamente, mas a verdade é que eu não me sinto à vontade no meio de estranhos."

Elizabeth, de repente, conseguiu preencher mais uma lacuna na personalidade do Sr. Darcy. Ele era tímido. Como ela não percebeu antes? Talvez não fosse somente arrogância e orgulho que ele ostentava. Embora ela acreditasse que na verdade ele de fato tinha um pouco de arrogância e orgulho em seu caráter, pôde perceber que sua atitude era na maior parte devido a timidez. "Talvez, Sr. Darcy, você deveria ouvir um pouco mais seu amigo e praticar a socialização. Você poderia se surpreender com as pessoas. A maioria não é tão desagradável quanto parece, e ouso dizer que o senhor poderia se distrair de maneiras mais seguras..."

Darcy sorriu para ela e lhe ocorreu uma ideia impulsiva. "Então, Srta. Elizabeth, acredito que você possa ser de alguma ajuda." Elizabeth levantou os olhos para o rosto dele de forma interrogativa. "A senhorita me concederia a primeira dança no baile de Netherfield?"

Elizabeth sorriu novamente. "Infelizmente, Sr. Darcy, a primeira dança já está prometida." Darcy pareceu um pouco decepcionado. Elizabeth estava estranhamente satisfeita com a reação. "Mas a segunda, se o senhor ainda quiser, pode ser reservada."

Darcy olhou para ela com a mesma intensidade de antes. "Seria uma honra, Srta. Elizabeth."

Antes que eles pudessem continuar a conversa agradável, Longbourn apareceu a vista. "Acho melhor nos separarmos agora, Sr. Darcy. Não quero lhe causar nenhum aborrecimento se minha mãe nos vir chegando nesta situação."

_Eu não me importaria de ser obrigado a me casar com você_, Darcy pensou, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Nos vemos no baile, Srta. Elizabeth."

Ela olhou para seus olhos que a fitavam profundamente. Tirando a mão de seu braço e com uma reverencia desajeitada devido ao ferimento no joelho, respondeu "Até o baile, Sr. Darcy. "

Darcy se inclinou em direção a ela e assim que Elizabeth se virou e continuou seu caminho para casa, ele montou seu cavalo. Darcy ficou parado, a observando caminhar entre as flores do jardim lateral de Longbourn até que ela entrou na casa. Seu sorriso era suave ao pensar que ela sempre parecia mais bonita em meio a natureza... era o habitat dela... entre as flores. Aquela tinha sido uma manhã interessante. Ele deu meia volta e retornou a Netherfield cheio de sentimentos que não conseguia nomear.


	3. O Baile de Netherfield

O Baile de Netherfield

Depois de seu encontro acidental com Elizabeth, Darcy voltou para Netherfield e encontrou Carlile conversando com Bingley sobre a jovem misteriosa. Ele pensou em entrar direto para seus aposentos sem ser notado, mas seria muito rude, então, se aproximou dos amigos.

"Bom dia Darcy, pelo visto você estava cavalgando. Como sempre, levantando-se junto com o sol." Carlile sempre achou divertido o fato de Darcy acordar tão cedo. Sendo rico e com sua posição social, não era necessário. Outros eram pagos para fazer isso por ele. Contudo, Darcy sempre tomava as responsabilidades em suas próprias mãos. Foi assim desde jovem.

"Você me conhece muito bem John." Darcy sorriu para o amigo. Por mais que estivesse perturbado com a possibilidade de um interesse dele em Elizabeth, John não tinha culpa. Ele não tinha ideia dos conflitos internos que Darcy estava passando. E John sempre foi um ótimo amigo.

"E então? Aconteceu algo de interessante em seu passeio?" Carlile perguntou mais por educação do que por interesse. Darcy nunca contava nada do que acontecia com ele. Ele sempre foi muito fechado. Então, se surpreendeu quando Darcy começou a falar.

"Por pouco eu quase causei um acidente com a Srta. Elizabeth hoje. Eu estava correndo distraído e percebi ela caminhando no último momento. Infelizmente ela caiu com o susto e machucou o joelho. Eu a acompanhei até a casa dela e voltei para cá." Darcy não sabia ao certo porque decidiu relatar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele sabia que queria de alguma forma ter algum vínculo com Elizabeth, independente de qual fosse, para contar a Carlile. O fato de seu amigo ter visto Elizabeth tal como ele descrevera provocava ciúmes e inveja em Darcy. Ver Elizabeth com os cabelos soltos era uma de suas fantasias. Sem contar que ele nunca assistiu Elizabeth cantar, e várias vezes ouviu dizer que o dom dela era superior ao normal.

Carlile estava rindo do incidente. "Logo você Darcy, que evita qualquer tipo de constrangimento, confessando esse deslize... Isso é surpreendente. Pobre moça. Espero que ela esteja bem."

"Ela está. A Srta. Elizabeth não é o tipo de mulher que se abate facilmente. Foi muito difícil convencê-la a aceitar ajuda. Ela é muito independente." Darcy sentiu que falou o que não deveria.

Carlile o olhava curiosidade, interesse e expectativa. "Como é a Srta. Elizabeth, Darcy?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Darcy não queria responder. Ele sabia o que Carlile queria saber.

"Fisicamente. Como ela é?" Carlile sentiu seu coração acelerar. Será ela sua cantora? Darcy olhou para Bingley que assistia a tudo calado, com olhos baixos. Seu próprio coração acelerado.

"A Srta. Elizabeth tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele branca... é difícil descrevê-la, John, soa muito comum." Darcy não queria descrevê-la mais do que já tinha. O que ele poderia dizer? Que ela tinha grandes e belos olhos escuros? Que seu nariz era gracioso e seus lábios grossos e convidativos? Que ela tinha o corpo mais desejável que ele já vira? Que seus cabelos eram longos e escuros, e que quando ela estava sob o sol, era possível ver reflexos avermelhados e dourados neles, e que isso lhe dava uma sensação de calor? Que o sorriso dela fazia tudo ficar mais bonito, e ele se derretia por dentro todas as vezes que escutava a risada dela? Ele não poderia descrevê-la assim.

"Ela bate com a descrição que eu lhe dei da senhorita da clareira?" Carlile insistiu. Ele sentia uma esperança inexplicável que o mistério tinha acabado de ser solucionado.

Darcy estava em pânico, mas não poderia fugir da pergunta. "Eu acredito que sim." Ele respondeu dando de ombros, como se não se importasse.

Carlile sorriu extremamente feliz. "Nós poderíamos visita-la para saber da saúde dela? Seria uma ótima desculpa, não?" Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro. "Eu poderia levar algumas flores... conhecer a família dela e me apresentar..."

"Não John. Eu não acredito que ela tenha contado à família o que aconteceu. Ela não queria que eu a deixasse na casa. Não queria que criássemos um escândalo. A família dela não é o que nós estamos acostumados. A mãe dela é desagradável e escandalosa, e suas irmãs mais novas barulhentas e sem decoro. Acredite... você não quer se envolver com eles." Darcy não queria apresenta-la a Carlile, e ao mesmo tempo queria deixar claro que a família dela não era do mesmo nível deles. Quem sabe assim Carlile chegaria a mesma conclusão que ele? Ele sabia que era egoísmo, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele não queria que Elizabeth fosse de ninguém.

Bingley, percebendo a tática de Darcy, sentiu-se furioso como raramente se sentia. "A Srta. Elizabeth é uma pessoa incrível, John. Ela é alegre, sempre tem uma resposta para tudo e suas opiniões são geralmente incomuns e divertidas. Ela é linda e cabe perfeitamente bem na descrição que você fez da senhorita da clareira, e o pouco que conheço dela, suas atitudes são condizentes com sua história. A irmã mais velha dela, a Srta. Jane Bennet, é um anjo. A mulher mais doce e encantadora que eu já conheci. E quanto ao restante de sua família, eles podem ser de fato um pouco incomuns, mas são muito gentis. Eles nunca tratariam um convidado com descortesia. Devo concordar que eles não pertencem à sociedade que você está acostumado, entretanto, merecem nosso respeito. "

Darcy nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de bater em um amigo como naquele momento. Se ele não tivesse seu autocontrole, certamente Bingley e ele estariam aos socos. O olhar que Darcy dirigiu a Bingley o fez encolher ligeiramente, mas Bingley sustentou o olhar e franziu a testa, deixando claro seu descontentamento. Carlile sorria abertamente.

"Teremos que esperar até amanhã para conhece-la durante o baile... Mas o que é um dia, não é mesmo?"Carlile disse alegremente.

_Um dia para mim, longe dela, é uma eternidade_, Darcy pensou, um pouco amargurado. Carlile pediu licença aos amigos para escrever algumas cartas de negócios que ele estava procrastinando, deixando Darcy e Bingley sozinhos.

"O que você tem na cabeça Charles?" Darcy perguntou furioso. Bingley notou o quanto o amigo estava irritado pelo tom de voz e porque Darcy simplesmente nunca o tinha chamado de Charles antes.

"Darcy, se você não vai se declarar, deixe pelo menos a possibilidade de um casamento vantajoso para ela. Não é justo o que você está fazendo. Ela é jovem, é bonita, vivaz... ela merece um homem como Carlile." Bingley se defendeu e sentiu necessidade de defender Elizabeth. Ela poderia se tornar sua irmã futuramente. E se ela se casasse com um homem como Carlile, seria muito mais fácil a aceitação de Jane na sociedade.

"Não é porque existe essa possibilidade que seria bom para ela. Você conhece John. Ele não seria fiel a ela. Ele nunca leva nada a sério e gosta demais de tudo o que a sociedade tem a oferecer. Ela merece melhor." Darcy apontou como se aquela desculpa fosse sua salvação. Ele sabia que estava se comportando de forma desprezível.

"Como você pode saber, Darcy? E se ele realmente se apaixonar por ela? Você viu a diferença, eu sei que viu. Ele não elogiou apenas a aparência dela de forma superficial como ele costuma fazer... ele se encantou com tudo a respeito dela. E ele não parou de falar sobre ela desde o momento que colocou os pés aqui. Eu nunca o vi dessa forma antes. Por que não dar a eles uma chance?" Bingley queria que Darcy tomasse uma decisão definitiva. Queria que ele se posicionasse totalmente contra ou a favor de um anexo com Elizabeth, assim, se ele fosse contra, permitiria a ela a oportunidade de conhecer verdadeiramente Carlile.

Darcy empalideceu. Ele sabia que se estivesse sozinho talvez estaria em lágrimas. Abrir mão de Elizabeth era demais, mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão em favor de um amigo que era quase um irmão. Sentando-se em uma cadeira próximo a lareira Darcy desabafou. "Porque eu não posso. Eu a amo Charles. A amo mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Mais do que eu imaginei amar alguém algum dia. Ela... ela é tudo o que eu poderia sonhar. Ela é tudo o que eu queria. Perfeita, até mesmo nos defeitos..." O olhar de Darcy era de puro sofrimento.

"Então deixe esse preconceito de lado e se declare homem!" Bingley declarou o óbvio. Ele sentia vontade de sacudir o amigo até que ele voltasse a fazer sentido.

"Charles, será que você não ouviu nada do que eu disse antes? Eu não posso me casar com ela. Ela não serve para alguém da minha posição." A voz de Darcy era amarga e ele parecia um homem derrotado. Seu desejo não poderia se sobrepor ao seu dever. Ele foi ensinado dessa forma a vida inteira, e nem mesmo o mais belo par de olhos escuros que ele já tinha visto poderia mudar sua realidade.

"Então, Darcy, eu recomendo que você procure dentre as mulheres da alta sociedade, que tanto amam sua fortuna, uma mulher que sirva para você e deixe a Srta. Elizabeth encontrar sua própria felicidade nas mãos de John ou de qualquer outro cavaleiro que for digno dela. Por mais que eu estime nossa amizade, e você sabe que eu estimo muito, você é um irmão para mim, eu não posso permitir que você tire essa oportunidade dela. Eu não posso e eu não vou. E no momento, eu estou mais inclinado a acreditar que Carlile é mais digno dela do que você."

Bingley saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, batendo a porta de uma forma que ele nunca tinha feito na presença de Darcy. Se tivesse olhado para Darcy, o veria com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Quem seria mais digno de Elizabeth do que ele? Ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele tinha certeza. _Mas o suficiente para passar por cima de sua família e de suas crenças?_, ele pensou em dúvida, fechando os olhos e se sentindo cansado e fraco pelo duelo constante entre seu coração e sua razão.

Em seu quarto, Carlile escrevia uma carta para seu irmão contando tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que chegara à Hertfordshire. Eles sempre foram muito amigos e não escondiam nada um do outro. Como um irmão mais novo, Harry procurou se casar com uma herdeira, como foi instruído a fazer por toda a vida. Era o que a sociedade pedia, e foi o que ele fez. Infelizmente, seu casamento, embora repleto de luxo e fortuna, era escasso em amor. Helen, sua esposa, era a típica senhora da sociedade. Preocupada unicamente em ostentar joias, vestidos e jantares. E Harry, outrora alegre e divertido, nos últimos dois anos estava mais sério e contido. Isso entristecia Carlile.

Ele se lembrava de aconselhar Harry a pensar melhor antes de propor. Ele conhecia e desgostava da escolhida de seu irmão. Contudo, Harry insistiu que seria uma combinação prudente para ambos. Helen era a herdeira de uma propriedade que estava sendo gerenciada por um tio viciado em jogos. Ela era bonita e talentosa em tudo o que era necessário para uma esposa. E ela queria se casar com alguém cujo sobrenome fosse importante e conhecido. Verdade seja dita, a primeira escolha de Helen seria Carlile, mas ele nunca se contentaria com uma mulher como ela. Portanto, ela e Harry se conheceram e conversaram. Suas necessidades prementes se complementavam. Ela precisava tirar sua herança das mãos de um parente inescrupuloso e ele precisava se casar com alguém de fortuna. Harry tinha certeza que com o tempo, o amor surgiria entre eles, mas descobriu tarde demais que seus temperamentos não combinavam.

Embora o casamento do irmão fosse uma triste lembrança, era também um alerta. Como herdeiro da fortuna Carlile, todos esperavam que ele se casasse com uma dama da sociedade com conexões e fortuna iguais a dele. Entretanto, depois de presenciar o casamento do irmão, ele entendeu que só seria feliz se seu próprio casamento fosse baseado no amor e respeito mútuos. E se a dama em questão fosse ou não adequada segundo as regras sociais, isso pouco importava. Tudo o que ele queria era uma senhorita autêntica. Alguém que ele poderia ter conversas animadas e estimulantes. Uma mulher com uma inteligência diferenciada, que não falasse apenas sobre moda, sociedade e fofocas. Ele queria ser pego de surpresa por ela o tempo todo... queria rir com ela... queria amar a mulher que estaria ao seu lado constantemente a partir dos juramentos na Igreja.

Carlile sabia que apreciava demais os prazeres que lhe eram oferecidos, mas ele também sabia que era algo temporário, e verdade seja dita, ele já estava cansado. Ele tinha trinta anos e há muito se sentia sozinho, mas perseverou em encontrar o amor. Suas esperanças eram de que sua busca estava no fim. _Uma fada, uma ninfa, uma linda mulher_, seus pensamentos se repetiram enquanto se lembrava da senhorita da clareira, e rindo, resolveu descrevê-la dessa forma para Harry. Seu irmão daria boas risadas.

"Mas vou dizer que não é apenas uma admiração como outra mulher qualquer... é mais do que isso..." Carlile respirou fundo e se olhou no espelho, surpreso por ver um sorrido tão genuíno em seu rosto. "Elizabeth... será esse o seu nome, minha dama? Combina com você. O nome de uma rainha, para alguém que não parece real."

Na manhã do baile de Netherfield, Caroline estava dando ordens a todos os empregados sobre qualquer detalhe, relevante ou não. Carlile estava eufórico com a expectativa de conhecer oficialmente sua dama. Darcy estava nervoso com a apresentação de Carlile a Elizabeth e ao mesmo tempo ansioso com a dança que ela tinha prometido a ele. Bingley estava curioso com o desenrolar da história dos amigos, mas seus pensamentos se concentravam em Jane Bennet. Ele estava feliz que a sua relação com ela não tinha quase nenhuma complicação.

Caroline queria mostrar seus talentos para os dois cavalheiros, tanto em sua destreza na preparação do baile, quanto no capricho com sua beleza. Ela se preparou com o maior esmero. Seu vestido da última moda era tudo o que se poderia chamar de luxuoso. Ela estava guardando para usá-lo em um dos bailes de Londres, mas decidiu que usaria para aquele baile. Se ela pudesse chamar a atenção de Darcy ou Carlile, seria naquela noite, e ela não pouparia recursos para isso.

Quando as famílias começaram a chegar, Bingley e Caroline ficaram na frente da propriedade para recepcioná-los. Carlile e Darcy decidiram esperar em seus quartos até que a maioria dos convidados estivessem presentes, assim, poderiam descer e se juntar a eles.

Logo, a família Bennet chegou. Bingley os cumprimentou com toda a cordialidade. Ele ficou eufórico quando viu Jane. Ela estava encantadora com seu vestido claro e seu cabelo preso com pequenas flores. Era a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Naquele momento, não importava o que suas irmãs, a sociedade ou Darcy diria. Ele a queria. Ela era a única que o faria feliz e ele simplesmente sabia. Logo atrás de Jane estava Elizabeth. Quando Bingley a viu, sentiu pena de seus amigos. Ela estava verdadeiramente deslumbrante. Seu vestido bordô destacava ainda mais a cor escura de seus cabelos e olhos, e contrastava com a pele branca como porcelana. Os cabelos estavam presos, mas pequenos cachos caiam nas laterais, moldurando seu rosto e realçando seu sorriso. Darcy teria uma noite difícil se fosse confirmado que ela era, de fato, a senhorita de Carlile.

Darcy e Carlile saíram de seu quarto ao mesmo tempo e se encontraram no corredor. "Vamos Darcy, sorria, é um baile e não um velório."

Darcy revirou os olhos mas sorriu como o amigo pediu. Desceram as escadas até o salão de baile juntos. Ambos rastrearam o salão procurando quem desejavam. Darcy a viu primeiro. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Aquilo o fazia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz, porque naquela noite ele teria a chance de dançar com ela ao menos uma vez, e triste porque poderia ser a última vez. Antes de Carlile notar, ele se esgueirou até ela.

"Boa noite Srta. Elizabeth. Se me permite, você está particularmente linda esta noite." Ele queria que ela tivesse uma noite agradável e desejava que ele fosse a razão.

"Boa noite, Sr. Darcy. Muito obrigada. Fico feliz que hoje eu estou linda e não tolerável." Ela corou lindamente e sorriu olhando nos olhos de Darcy.

"A senhorita nunca esquecerá desta frase infeliz não é mesmo?" Ele estava tanto consternado quanto feliz com a facilidade com que ela brincava com o triste acontecimento.

Elizabeth riu com humor. "Não Sr. Darcy, creio que enquanto eu puder provoca-lo com isso, não esquecerei."

"Por favor, alivie minha aflição e me diga que você não sofreu maiores danos da minha inconsequência." Ele aludia ao quase acidente que tiveram no dia anterior. Ele estava realmente preocupado.

"Fique tranquilo Sr. Dacy, meu orgulho foi mais ferido do que meus joelhos, mas obrigada por sua preocupação. Espero que eu tenha acabado com sua aflição." Darcy sorriu para ela tristemente enquanto pensava que sua aflição nunca teria fim se eles estavam destinados a viverem separados. Pensando que sua expressão era devido ao quase acidente, ela logo tentou aliviar sua angústia. "Acredite Sr. Darcy, embora eu pareça fraca e delicada, eu sou muito forte. É preciso mais do que uma pequena queda para me abater."

Darcy olhava intensamente nos olhos de Elizabeth. "Eu acredito, Srta. Elizabeth. A senhorita é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci."

Antes que pudessem continuar com a conversa, o Sr. Collins, primo de Elizabeth, chegou para requerer a primeira dança. Com um olhar triste em direção a Darcy, ela seguiu seu primo até a pista de dança, mas ao se virar, seus olhos cruzaram com Sr. Carlile, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir com a lembrança do encontro na clareira.

Carlile sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ser o destinatário daquele sorriso e rapidamente foi até onde Darcy estava momentos antes conversando com ela. Ele sorria, quase eufórico de felicidade. Finalmente reencontrou a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. "Darcy, é ela. A senhorita com quem você estava conversando é ela. Por favor meu amigo, acabe com minha agonia, qual é o nome dela?"

Darcy se sentia arrasado. Seu maior temor foi confirmado. Elizabeth era, de fato, a mulher que encantou seu amigo. Ele não tinha outra alternativa senão responder. "Aquela é a Srta. Elizabeth Bennet, de Longbourn." Darcy olhou para Elizabeth com saudade enquanto ela dançava com o Sr. Collins.

Carlile sorriu e depois riu. "Tenho sorte de que o parceiro dela parece desagradá-la imensamente. Assim que a primeira dança terminar vou falar com ela. Eu tenho certeza ela ficará feliz por sermos formalmente apresentados."

Darcy olhou para o amigo com ciúme, mas também com curiosidade. "E por que, por favor me diga, ela ficaria tão feliz John? Você nunca foi tão convencido."

Carlile voltou o olhar para Darcy. "Ora meu velho, qualquer mulher que sabe quem nós somos e a fortuna que temos ficaria contente por nos conhecer."

Darcy quase riu dessa afirmação. Carlile obviamente não conhecia Elizabeth para entende-la. Sabendo que esta abordagem não daria certo, propositalmente não disse nada e deixou seu amigo prosseguir com o plano que indubitavelmente daria errado.

Assim que a dança terminou, Carlile caminhou com passos decididos até Elizabeth. "Senhorita Elizabeth Bennet, eu acredito."

Elizabeth abriu um lindo sorriso para ele. "Boa noite senhor. Eu poderia perguntar como sabe meu nome, mas como o vi conversando como Sr. Darcy, acredito que seria desnecessário. Contudo, estou em desvantagem. Você sabe meu nome, mas eu ainda não sei o seu."

A facilidade que Elizabeth conversava o deixou ainda mais encantado. Ela era deliciosa aos olhos e ouvidos. "Meu nome é John Carlile, de Kent. Na verdade, sou proprietário de metade de Kent senhorita Elizabeth. Provavelmente você já conhecia o nome da minha família. Somos muito influentes na Inglaterra. Minha propriedade chama-se Norfolk. Tenho certeza que a senhorita ficaria impressionada com sua grandiosidade."

Elizabeth se sentiu um pouco decepcionada. Ela acreditava que aquele senhor, por mais rico que fosse, não seria esnobe e arrogante. Parece que ela estava enganada. Ela odiava que os homens ricos pensassem que só por causa de suas fortunas e propriedades poderiam impressionar qualquer pessoa. Bem, ela demonstraria que não era qualquer pessoa. "Fico feliz que tenha tão grande propriedade e fortuna, Sr. Carlile. Com certeza assim que você continuar divulgando esta informação todo o baile estará a seus pés. No entanto, se me der licença, tenho amigos que estão sendo negligenciados."

Elizabeth virou-se para falar com Charlote, mas foi impedida por Carlile. "Srta. Elizabeth, por favor perdoe-me. Eu não queria ofendê-la e muito menos humilhá-la. Nós, homens da sociedade, temos o costume de nos apresentar dessa forma. É ridículo, eu sei, mas é a verdade. Se a senhorita me der outra chance, tenho certeza que não pensará tão mal de mim." Carlile estava completamente corado, nunca passou por sua cabeça que existiria alguma mulher que não se impressionaria com sua situação de vida. Devido sua arrogância, pode ter colocado tudo a perder.

Elizabeth, vendo o constrangimento estampado no rosto do cavalheiro, sorriu. "Não há porque se constranger, Sr. Carlile. Eu posso entender perfeitamente." Ele olhou em seus olhos e novamente pediu desculpas. Ele se sentia um completo idiota. "Vamos Sr. Carlile, se continuar se desculpando dessa forma serei obrigada a acreditar que o senhor é proprietário da metade miserável de Kent." Carlile riu. Além de linda, Elizabeth era espirituosa. Tudo o que ele queria em uma mulher. Antes de continuar com a conversa e conhece-la melhor como ele gostaria, Darcy se juntou a eles.

"Desculpe por interromper John, mas acredito que a Srta. Elizabeth me prometeu a segunda dança. Permita-me senhorita?" Darcy ofereceu seu braço para Elizabeth, que sorrindo o tomou. Com uma reverencia em direção a Carlile, ela seguiu Darcy até a pista de dança. Mais uma vez, Darcy sentia o calor dela em seu toque. Era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, ficar perto de Elizabeth e mantê-la o mais longe possível de Carlile. Ele assistiu a troca entre ela e seu amigo com o coração apertado. Percebeu que Carlile tinha se saído muito bem com a quase rejeição de Elizabeth. Isso o devorava por dentro, ele nunca teria essa facilidade e desenvoltura. Quando a dança começou, ele tentou se concentrar, mas ao pegar na mão dela, tudo o que ele podia pensar era no quanto ele desejava puxá-la em um abraço e beijá-la.

"Não podemos ficar calados durante toda a dança, Sr. Darcy. Deveríamos conversar sobre o número de casais, ou o tamanho do salão." Elizabeth sempre se sentia incomodada com o silencio durante uma dança. Nunca era um bom presságio.

Darcy sorriu para Elizabeth, e ela notou o quão bonito ele ficava ao sorrir. "Ficarei feliz em conversar sobre o que você quiser, Srta. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth estava gostando deste Darcy mais simpático. Sua primeira impressão sobre ele tinha sido péssima, mas como não era uma pessoa de mente imutável, resolveu lhe dar uma segunda chance.

"Fico satisfeita com esta resposta, Sr. Darcy. Pelo que posso perceber, o senhor resolveu seguir o conselho de seu amigo e socializar." Elizabeth sabia que estava sendo atrevida, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar de provoca-lo.

Darcy sabia que estava sendo provocado, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de saber o que Elizabeth pensava sobre John. "E por falar em socializar, percebi que a senhorita conheceu nosso amigo, Sr. Carlile." Darcy prendeu a respiração. Ele estava nervoso. Não queria conversar com ela sobre outro, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava desesperadamente saber o que ela pensava sobre ele. _Será que ela ficou tão impressionada por ele como ele tinha ficado por ela após o encontro?_

"Oh, sim, conheci o Sr. Carlile há alguns dias quando indiquei a ele o caminho para Netherfield." Elizabeth estava corada. Será que o Sr. Darcy sabia das circunstâncias de tal encontro? O que ele pensaria dela? "Embora na hora, eu não sabia quem ele era. Descobri seu nome a pouco, quando ele mesmo se apresentou. Ele é seu amigo há muito tempo?"

Darcy não sabia o que pensar enquanto ela falava. Não conseguia distinguir nenhum interesse profundo, mas não gostou quando ela perguntou sobre sua amizade com ele. Ele não queria que Elizabeth tivesse qualquer interesse em John. "Eu e John nos conhecemos desde crianças. Eu passo as páscoas na propriedade da minha tia, que fica vizinha da propriedade dele. O irmão dele, Harry, também é um grande amigo."

"Deve ser ótimo ter amigos em todas as partes do país. Meu primo, o Sr. Collins, é um reverendo em uma grande propriedade em Kent chamada Rosings Park. O senhor conhece?" Ela estava gostando da conversa e queria saber mais sobre ele.

Darcy empalideceu. Ele conhecia a propriedade. Era de sua tia. Mais um motivo para se manter longe de Elizabeth. Ele não poderia se conectar com um parente do clérigo de sua tia. "De fato conheço, pois trata-se da mesma propriedade que visito em Kent. Lady Catherine de Borgh é minha tia."

Elizabeth percebeu que Darcy tinha ficado desconfortável quando descobriu que o primo dela era reverendo de sua tia. Logo quando ela tinha começado a mudar sua opinião sobre ele, ele reagia com arrogância novamente. Ela achou muito melhor. Não perderia tempo pensando no Sr. Darcy nem mais um minuto. Ele não merecia.

A dança continuou em silêncio. Darcy estava decepcionado pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, e Elizabeth irritada e entristecida pela reação dele. _Por que eu me importo com o que ele pensa?_ Elizabeth se perguntava irritada com ela mesma. Ao final da dança, Darcy agradeceu e a encaminhou até Charlote, se desculpou e saiu para uma das varandas a procura de um pouco de ar.

"E então Lizzie, achou o Sr. Darcy um pouco mais civil hoje? Notei que vocês conversaram bastante."

"Por um breve momento sim Charlote, mas no final da dança ele voltou a ser o mesmo orgulhoso e arrogante de sempre. Eu nunca vou conseguir decifrar o caráter deste homem."

Charlote olhava para Elizabeth desconfiada. "Você parece muito interessada em decifrá-lo, Lizzie."

Elizabeth revirou os olhos. "É só porque eu não gosto de não resolver um mistério."

"E quanto ao Sr. Carlile? Jane me disse que você o conheceu brevemente alguns dias atrás e indicou o caminho de Netherfield. Ele é tão agradável quanto parece?"

"Não posso emitir uma opinião ainda, minha amiga, pois só conversei com ele brevemente duas vezes. Mas me parece que ele é tão animado quanto Sr. Bingley." Elizabeth percebeu que Charlote não olhava para ela, mas além, por cima de seu ombro.

"Acho que você causou um impacto no cavalheiro, Lizzie. Ele não tirou os olhos de você desde que o Sr. Darcy a roubou para um dança." Charlote estava se divertindo. Ela sempre achou que Elizabeth não se valorizava o suficiente. Crescer ao lado de Jane e ser comparada pela própria mãe o tempo todo não contribuiu muito. Charlote sempre achou que Elizabeth olhava para a irmã mais velha como um modelo de perfeição e para si mesma como um modelo de defeitos. Elizabeth não entendia que nem todos os homens procuravam uma mulher delicada, reservada e obediente como Jane. Charlote sabia que muitos homens gostavam de brincar com o fogo, e nenhuma mulher que Charlote já conheceu poderia ser comparada ao fogo como sua amiga.

"Talvez porque ele esteja assustado que a selvagem que ele encontrou na estrada esteja se comportando tão educadamente." Elizabeth respondeu com humor, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento. Ela se lembrava de que o Sr. Carlile a tinha comparado com uma fada, ou uma ninfa durante seu breve encontro. Elizabeth ainda não sabia se tinha ou não gostado.

Charlote conhecia sua amiga muito bem para saber que Elizabeth não estava contando tudo, mas achou melhor não pressionar. Elizabeth era animada e tinha sempre uma conversa fácil, mas nunca se abria quando o assunto era particular. Continuaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

Carlile ficou alguns instantes apreciando a visão de Elizabeth conversando com a amiga e depois foi procurar por Darcy para saber mais sobre ela. Ele queria saber se ela tinha perguntado por ele.

Ele encontrou Darcy em uma das varandas, apoiado nas grades com os olhos fechados. "Você está bem, Darcy?"

Com o susto, Darcy se virou para encarar o amigo. "Sim, John, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de bailes. Estou tomando um ar."

Carlile riu. É claro que ele sabia que Darcy não se sentia bem rodeado de estranhos. Isso era motivo de piada entre os amigos mais próximos. Ele acreditava que Darcy só tinha dançado com a Srta. Elizabeth para compensar o susto do dia anterior. "Você dançou com alguém hoje, e isso já é muito. Mas diga, caro amigo, ela perguntou sobre mim?"

Darcy suspirou. A última coisa que queria era conversar com Carlile sobre Elizabeth. "Ela apenas me perguntou se nós éramos amigos há muito tempo, o que eu respondi que sim."

Carlile pareceu um pouco decepcionado. "Mais nada?"

Darcy não sabia se sentia piedade ou raiva do amigo. "Infelizmente, foi somente isso."

"Mas vocês conversaram durante algum tempo. Sobre o que mais vocês falaram?" Carlile sentia uma pontada de ciúme.

"Nada demais. Eu descobri que o primo dela, o Sr. Collins, é pároco de minha tia, Lady Catherine." Darcy queria desesperadamente que esta informação convencesse John de que Elizabeth era de círculos inferiores e que nada poderia ocorrer entre eles, mas ficou decepcionado com a resposta de Carlile.

"Ótimo. Agora tenho mais assuntos para conversar com ela." Carlile, sorrindo, deu dois tapas nas costas de Darcy e se retirou. Darcy entrou no salão a tempo de ver Carlile convidando Elizabeth para a próxima dança. Ele estava arrasado.


	4. Revelações

Revelações

Carlile saiu da varanda e pousou seus olhos diretamente em Elizabeth que ainda estava conversando com Charlote. Ele andou decidido a ter sua companhia junto aos casais que estavam começando a se formar para a próxima dança. "Com licença senhoritas. Perdoe-me minha intromissão."

"É uma intromissão bem-vinda, Sr. Carlile. Permita-me apresentar minha amiga, Srta. Charlote Lucas, de Lucas Lodge."

Carlile se voltou para Charlote e a cumprimentou animado. Ele sempre gostou de conhecer novas pessoas. "É um prazer conhece-la, Srta. Lucas."

Charlote, que já desconfiava da atração que o cavalheiro sentia por sua amiga, somente confirmou suas suspeitas. Carlile sorria para Elizabeth como se estivesse enfeitiçado. "O prazer é meu Sr. Carlile. Mas acredito que o senhor não nos abordou para conversar, estou certa?"

Carlile, um pouco corado confirmou. "Na verdade, eu vim até aqui para solicitar a companhia da Srta. Elizabeth para a próxima dança. Talvez, Srta. Lucas, você possa me dar a honra da próxima." Ele sempre foi um homem sociável, e ele sabia que convidar a amiga de Elizabeth para uma dança ganharia alguns pontos com ela.

Charlote e Elizabeth sorriram para Carlile e concordaram. Ele, então, ofereceu o braço para Elizabeth e caminharam até a pista de dança. Carlile sorria feliz. Eles pararam na fila com os outros casais, esperando os primeiros acordes da música.

"Srta. Elizabeth, devo parabeniza-la. Fazer Darcy dançar com alguém que não é um conhecido mais íntimo ou família é praticamente impossível."

Elizabeth riu. "Eu já desconfiava disso, senhor. Ele certamente não é confortável com estranhos. Mas acredito que ele queria apenas me compensar pelo quase acidente de ontem."

Carlile acompanhou Elizabeth em sua risada, mas em seguida pareceu sinceramente preocupado. "Eu espero que você esteja bem. Espero que não tenha se machucado seriamente."

Elizabeth respondeu de bom humor. "Como já mencionei para o Sr. Darcy, meu orgulho foi o mais ferido no episódio."

De longe, Darcy observava seu amigo e Elizabeth dançando e conversando alegremente. Ela ria junto com ele constantemente. Obviamente estava sendo uma experiência agradável para ambos. _Por que não pode ser assim comigo também?_ Ele pensou tristemente. Darcy se sentia ainda pior.

Vendo o rosto abatido do amigo, Bingley pediu licença para Jane e foi até ele. O sentimento que ele sentia em relação à confusão de Darcy era misto. Sentia pena de Darcy, mas ao mesmo tempo, o deixava irritado com seu preconceito em relação à família Bennet. "Darcy, por que você não aproveita o baile. Chame uma dama para dançar."

Darcy suspirou. "Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de bailes. E a única mulher que eu gostaria que estivesse perto de mim prefere outro."

Bingley seguiu o olhar de Darcy e encontrou Elizabeth dançando com Carlile e parecendo bastante satisfeita. Ambos estavam rindo e conversando. "Então, é mesmo a Srta. Elizabeth quem Carlile encontrou outro dia?"

Darcy bufou. "Você ainda tinha dúvidas Charles? Olhe para eles. Veja como John olha para ela."

Bingley tinha que concordar. Carlile estava tendo mais sucesso com Elizabeth em uma única noite do que Darcy em semanas. Bingley colocou as mãos no ombro de Darcy e apertou. "Darcy, será que não é melhor assim? Você não queria se aproximar dela. Talvez, se Carlile e ela evoluírem a amizade para algo mais, você a veja de outra forma."

Darcy olhava para Bingley com descrença. "Se a Srta. Jane Bennet se interessasse por outro, faria você se afastar dela?"

Bingley engoliu em seco. Ele não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade, mas mesmo assim respondeu. "Não de imediato, não... Mas me obrigaria a não pensar nela e encontrar outra pessoa. Você mesmo disse que precisava de alguém à sua altura. Se é assim tão importante, você deveria pensar mais nisso e deixar que se Carlile quiser, ele a tenha."

A dança tinha terminado e Carlile acompanhou Elizabeth para Charlote, que nesse momento estava conversando com Jane. Com poucos minutos de conversa, Carlile entendeu porque Bingley estava tão interessado por ela. Jane tinha o temperamento exato que seu amigo precisava em uma mulher. Ela era uma dama impressionantemente bela, mas em sua opinião, faltava um algo a mais que somente Elizabeth tinha.

Para Carlile, Jane era uma bela e doce mulher, e Elizabeth era linda e apaixonada. Ele não podia deixar de pensar nessa paixão que ela demonstrava tão livremente em um lugar muito mais íntimo. Assim que pensou isso, ela virou-se em sua direção com os grandes e belos olhos escuros o fitando e um sorriso devastador nos lábios. Era de tirar o fôlego e por um segundo ele esqueceu do que falavam. "Sr. Carlile, está na hora de cumprir com o prometido e dançar com Charlote. Como sempre, estamos com escassez de senhores."

Charlote riu da brincadeira de Elizabeth. "Lizzie, deixe o Sr. Carlile em paz. Ele pode me tirar para dançar o momento que ele quiser."

Carlile olhou para Charlote sorrindo e oferecendo seu braço. "Vamos Srta. Charlote. Tenho que cumprir com o prometido como a Srta. Elizabeth lembrou. Sem contar que será um prazer." Ele voltou seus olhos para Elizabeth, a olhando com toda a adoração que sentia por ela. "E Srta. Elizabeth... espero que você guarde a última dança para mim."

Elizabeth corou com o pedido, mas consentiu. Ainda sorrindo para Elizabeth, Carlile guiou Charlote para que pudessem dançar.

"Ele é um cavalheiro muito simpático Lizzie. E parece que tem um legítimo interesse em você."

Elizabeth corou mais profundamente. "Provavelmente porque eu sou a única pessoa que ele teve um maior contato Jane. Não exagere, por favor. E não fale nada desse tipo perto da mamãe. Com certeza ela chamaria a atenção de todos."

No outro lado do salão, a Sra. Bennet estava tentando descobrir quem era o jovem que dançava com Charlote e que tinha dançado com Elizabeth antes. Ninguém sabia muito sobre o mesmo, exceto que ele era um hóspede em Netherfield e amigo íntimo de Bingley e Darcy. Mentalmente ela decidiu perguntar mais sobre ele. Quem sabe ele não poderia ser um pretendente para alguma de suas filhas?

Outra pessoa que observava tudo era Caroline. Ela estava irritada. Até aquele momento nem Darcy e nem Carlile a convidaram para dançar, embora ambos tinham dançado com Elizabeth. Seu desdém contra ela aumentou ainda mais. Caroline não conseguia entender como uma mulher como aquela conseguia tais atenções. Provavelmente ela usava algum tipo de sedução. Com certeza não poderia ser nada sério, ela pensava. Caroline não sabia o quanto estava enganada.

Após dançar com o Sr. Carlile, Charlote o apresentou para seu pai, o Sr. Lucas, que logo o convidou para um jantar em Lucas Lodge. Este convite foi estendido para todos de Netherfield e Longbourn. Ambos cavalheiros continuaram a conversar de forma animada e logo o Sr. Bennet se juntou a eles. Carlile era simpático com todos e até o final da noite, os moradores de Hertfordshire o consideravam altamente. Ele fez questão de ser apresentado e cumprimentar todo o bairro, mas suas atenções sempre voltavam para Elizabeth. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe.

Darcy continuou com seu temperamento taciturno, conversando exclusivamente com o grupo de Netherfield. Em um determinado momento, ele convidou Caroline para dançar, apenas para ser educado, mas se arrependeu amargamente depois, pois assim que terminaram a dança, Caroline não deixou o seu lado. Aquela noite definitivamente estava sendo péssima para Darcy.

Em contrapartida, foi uma noite muito agradável para Carlile. Assim que a última dança foi anunciada, ele olhou para Elizabeth e não precisou andar até ela. Ela foi até ele, que já estava lhe oferecendo o braço, e o tomou. Continuaram sorrindo um para o outro enquanto dançavam e a conversa entre eles não poderia ser mais agradável. Esses detalhes não passaram despercebidos por muitas pessoas, mas estranhamente, a Sra. Bennet estava alheia ao ocorrido, pois o Sr. Collins tinha requerido uma palavra particular com ela para falar sobre sua segunda filha.

Logo, a senhora em questão já tinha certeza que teria em breve duas filhas casadas. Mais aliviada ainda estava por alguém demonstrar interesse em Elizabeth. De todas suas filhas, Elizabeth era a mais rebelde. Desde criança, a Sra. Bennet não conseguia entendê-la. Elizabeth nunca agia como uma menina comum. Estava sempre correndo, nadando e subindo em árvores. Ela se comportava como um garoto e aquilo a deixava descontente.

Ao contrário da Sra. Bennet, seu marido admirava imensamente sua segunda filha. O Sr. Bennet não tivera o prazer de ter um herdeiro, mas Elizabeth cumpria esse papel perfeitamente. Ela era exatamente o que ele queria em um filho. Inteligente, vivaz, espirituosa... era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e ele não escondia isso. Era uma pena que ele não poderia nomeá-la sua herdeira. Sua Lizzie não seria tirada dele por qualquer um, e o café da manhã do dia seguinte provaria isso.

O fim do baile chegou muito rapidamente para alguns e muito lentamente para outros. Darcy estava com o pior dos humores e assim que foi possível, se retirou para seus aposentos. Lá, andou de um lado para outro. Ele resolveu tentar tirar a noite desastrosa de sua cabeça escrevendo uma carta para a irmã. Ela sempre fez com que ele se sentisse melhor e de alguma forma, ele sabia que conseguiria conforto dela mesmo à distância.

Depois que todos os convidados tinham ido embora, Carlile entrou na biblioteca, pois estava muito animado para dormir. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Ele realmente gostou das pessoas daquela cidade, e embora tenha estranhado o comportamento de muitos, principalmente de alguns da família Bennet, entendeu que eram pessoas que se conheciam a vida inteira e só queriam ter um bom tempo entre amigos. E suas conversas com Elizabeth eram ainda mais agradáveis do que ele esperava. Ele estava completamente eufórico com a noite. Poucos minutos depois, Bingley se encontrou com ele para uma última bebida.

"Bingley, conheci a Srta. Bennet de quem você tanto fala. Ela é, de fato, uma doce senhora e vocês fazem um belo par."

Bingley sorria amplamente. Tudo o que ele queria era alguém que o incentivasse, e ele sabia que este alguém seria Carlile. "Ela é um anjo, Carlile. Eu sei que a família dela pode ser um pouco problemática, mas eu acredito que vale a pena se isso significa tê-la ao meu lado."

Carlile sorriu satisfeito para seu amigo. O fato de que Bingley era tão interessado em Jane o aproximaria de Elizabeth. Pelo tempo em que conversou com as irmãs, conseguiu perceber que eram muito próximas. "As irmãs mais novas e a mãe delas certamente serão uma conexão complicada, mas conversei com o Sr. Bennet e o achei um cavalheiro muito interessante. É um senhor com opiniões fortes e maneiras estranhas, mas não desagradáveis. Passei um bom tempo com ele."

Bingley estava feliz com a conversa. Ninguém de sua casa apoiava sua decisão de se aproximar de Jane. Ter alguém para contar era um alívio. "Fico feliz que você a aprove John, pois até agora eu só obtive censura. Caroline não quer nem ouvir falar nesta possibilidade e Darcy deixou bem claro sua opinião sobre tal conexão."

Carlile bufou. Ele sabia exatamente quais seriam as opiniões de Darcy. "Darcy e sua supervalorização da responsabilidade, decoro e toda essa bobagem. Eu falo para você Charles, infelizmente, se Darcy continuar com essa postura, ele acabará em um casamento infeliz com uma daquelas insuportáveis da sociedade de Londres como meu irmão." Carlile sacudia a cabeça.

Bingley olhou para Carlile com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "E eu suponho, pelo seu interesse na Srta. Elizabeth, que finalmente você conheceu a sua cantora?"

Carlile não escondeu seu entusiasmo. "Oh, Charles, como fui feliz hoje! Ela é a criatura mais impressionante que eu já conheci. É claro que eu não quero me precipitar, mas quem sabe um dia eu possa lhe chamar de irmão?"

Os sentimentos de Bingley eram agridoces. Por um lado, estava feliz por Carlile, mas por outro, ele sabia o quanto Darcy ficaria machucado se isso se concretizasse. "Espero que você tenha certeza antes de tomar qualquer atitude John, mas quando tomar uma decisão, só lhe desejo felicidade." Bingley continuou rindo. "Só espero que você saiba onde está se metendo. Acredito que Srta. Elizabeth não será uma esposa fácil."

Carlile riu ainda mais. "Pelo pouco que a conheço você está certo Charles, com certeza não será uma esposa fácil, mas não será um casamento monótono, você tem que concordar." Bingley apenas sacudia a cabeça, rindo.

Sem que os senhores soubessem, Darcy, que tinha se dirigido à biblioteca para buscar tinta, ouviu toda a conversa paralisado. Ele voltou para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Ele pensou no que poderia fazer, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Ele, que sempre cuidava de todos ao seu redor, não conseguia proteger a si mesmo. Naquele momento, ele se permitiu sentir raiva dela, de Carlile e de si próprio. Ele não dormiu um minuto naquela noite e assim que o sol nasceu, se levantou. Ele foi até os estábulos e selou sozinho seu cavalo, partindo sem destino certo. Ele só queria ficar o mais distante possível de todos. Mais uma vez, Darcy teria um encontro inesperado. Isso estava se tornando um hábito.


	5. Segundo Encontro Acidental

Segundo Encontro Acidental

"Se você não se casar com ele, Lizzie, sua mãe nunca mais falará com você. E eu nunca mais falarei, se você se casar."

Elizabeth, com um suspiro de alívio, pulou no abraço de seu pai. Como sua mãe desejava tal destino para ela? Se casar com um homem ridículo como seu primo? Que terrível seria!

A Sra. Bennet, não se dando por vencida, foi atrás de sua filha fazendo todo o tipo de ameaça. "Você será a única responsável pela ruína desta família Elizabeth, e eu vou fazer questão de lembra-la no dia que isso acontecer. Se uma de suas irmãs tiverem a sorte de se casar, vou exigir que não acolham você. Menina selvagem, cruel, olha o que você faz com meus pobres nervos. Óh céus, o que eu fiz para merecer uma filha ingrata como essa? Você será minha morte Elizabeth, escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo. Um dia, você vai se arrepender."

A Sra. Bennet estava gritando a plenos pulmões. Elizabeth, embora aliviada pelo apoio de seu pai, não conseguia deixar de chorar e correu em direção a sua clareira desesperadamente. Tudo o que ela precisava era de um pouco de solidão. Por mais que ela não queria, as palavras de sua mãe a fizeram se sentir culpada. Se algo acontecesse com seu pai, sua família inteira estaria na rua. Isso não é pouco peso para se ter nos ombros.

Darcy estava cavalgando há horas. Estava cansado, mas não queria voltar para Netherfield. Lembrou-se da clareira onde Carlile tinha apontado como o local que tinha visto Elizabeth e fez seu caminho até lá, mas ao contrário de Carlile, a visão que o recepcionou foi de partir o coração. Elizabeth estava sentada na rocha, abraçada aos joelhos e chorando. Seus ombros balançavam e seus soluços enchiam o ar. Darcy ficou indeciso entre sair sem ser percebido ou consolá-la, mas descobriu-se incapaz de abandoná-la daquela forma.

"Srta. Elizabeth, por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu. Eu farei qualquer coisa para aliviar sua tristeza." Em pé, ao lado de onde ela estava sentada, ele torcia as abas de seu chapéu, ansioso para tirá-la daquele desespero.

Elizabeth, embora tenha se assustado, não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. Ela só continuou chorando. Darcy encarava Elizabeth, sem saber o que fazer. "Por favor, Srta. Elizabeth, eu não posso ver seu sofrimento e não fazer nada. Converse comigo pelo menos."

Elizabeth desceu da rocha e pegou o lenço que Darcy estendeu para ela. Ela fitou o chão tentando se acalmar antes de falar.

Tudo o que Darcy queria naquele momento era segurá-la em seus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele cuidaria dela e que ela nunca mais sentiria tristeza. Ao invés disso, ele esperou até que ela se acalmasse um pouco.

Assim que ela parou de chorar, ele pegou em suas mãos. "Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

Elizabeth sabia que não era uma história que ela deveria divulgar, mas ele estava com um semblante tão preocupado, e ela precisava tanto de conforto... "O Sr. Collins me propôs casamento esta manhã."

Darcy engasgou com a informação. Ele nunca imaginou que aquele homem pediria a mão de Elizabeth. "A senhorita certamente não pode se casar com ele." Sua reação foi exagerada, mas Elizabeth apreciou que outra pessoa entendesse sua decisão.

"O senhor tem razão, eu nunca poderia me casar com ele." Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos enquanto ela continuou. "Eu não o amo, e eu e Jane fizemos uma promessa de nos casarmos apenas por amor. Mas recusando, eu posso ter selado um triste destino para minha família."

Darcy olhava para o rosto de Elizabeth molhado com as lágrimas e ainda assim achava a mulher mais atraente que ele conhecia. Ele queria beijar seu rosto até que ele estivesse seco. "O que você quer dizer com um triste destino?" Ele estava seriamente preocupado.

Elizabeth não teve forças para se calar. "Longbourn está vinculada ao Sr. Collins após a morte do meu pai. Agora que eu o recusei, ele não terá nenhum motivo para acolher a todas nós assim que meu pai se for."

Darcy entendia o peso da decisão de Elizabeth. Se ela aceitasse a proposta, estaria resguardando a segurança de sua família, mas ao mesmo tempo, sacrificando sua felicidade. Era uma triste decisão para alguém tão jovem. Especialmente alguém cheia de vida, como ela. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que se algum dia isso viesse a acontecer, ele estaria pronto para ajudá-la independente do destino de ambos. "Não se preocupe com isso, Srta. Elizabeth. Tenho certeza que quando esse triste fato ocorrer, sua família estará bem acolhida. Não pense no que não aconteceu. Não sofra por antecipação."

Elizabeth se sentiu bem melhor com aquelas poucas palavras. Ela levantou seus olhos e sorriu para ele com carinho pela primeira vez. Darcy perdeu seu fôlego. Ele poderia ficar para sempre olhando em seu rosto exatamente daquela forma. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela e limpou suas lágrimas com seu lenço, depois o colocou de volta no bolso. "Sem mais lágrimas, Srta. Elizabeth. Pense em um futuro feliz." Ele estendeu seu braço para ela e sem hesitar, ela colocou sua mão na dobra de seu cotovelo. Caminharam em silêncio até Longbourn aparecer na vista.

"Creio que temos que nos separar aqui, Sr. Darcy. Muito obrigada por ser um ouvinte tão atento e compreensivo e me desculpe por arruinar seu passeio da manhã." Ela olhava para o chão, alheia ao olhar de adoração no rosto de Darcy.

"Você não arruinou meu passeio, Srta. Elizabeth. Saber que eu pude de alguma forma acalmá-la alegrou meu dia." Elizabeth olhou para o rosto de Darcy sorrindo novamente. Neste momento, um raio de sol a iluminou, mostrando os reflexos avermelhados e dourados nos cabelos dela que tanto o encantavam. Ele sentiu seu peito aquecer e não resistindo, pegou novamente as mãos dela e deu um leve beijo em cada uma.

Elizabeth sentiu seu corpo todo reagir àquele pequeno contato. Ela olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados. Darcy, antes de fazer algo mais inconsequente, se inclinou para ela, montou em seu cavalo e fez o caminho para Netherfield. Perto dela, seu autocontrole valia nada. E estava cada vez pior. Ele chegou a Netherfield e pegou a tinta que precisava na biblioteca. Ele subiu os degraus de dois em dois, pois precisava escrever para Georgiana.

Infelizmente, ambos não estavam completamente sozinhos. Os olhares, os toques nas mãos, a intimidade que surgiu entre eles foi testemunhada pelo Sr. Collins. Imediatamente ele imaginou que Elizabeth só poderia ter recusado sua oferta por estar interessada em um homem com mais posses, como o Sr. Darcy. Sabendo que Lady Catherine nunca aprovaria tal enlace, resolveu prestar atenção nos dois. Se ele desconfiasse de algo, escreveria para sua padroeira.

No dia seguinte ocorreu o jantar em Lucas Lodge. Todos os Bennet estariam presentes, assim como todo o grupo de Netherfield. Elizabeth ainda estava sofrendo as acusações de sua mãe. Quando chegaram, os convidados de Netherfield já estavam lá. Seguiram os cumprimentos habituais.

Darcy, assim que percebeu que não estavam prestando atenção, foi até Elizabeth para cumprimenta-la. "Srta. Elizabeth, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor." Ele fez a pergunta em voz baixa, para que apenas ela escutasse.

"Sim, Sr. Darcy, muito graças ao senhor." Elizabeth corou ao dizer essas palavras e Darcy sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Carlile não estava alheio a esta troca. Assim que tinha cumprimentado a família dela, se dirigiu para onde Elizabeth ainda conversava com Darcy. "Srta. Elizabeth, permita-me dizer como você está adorável esta noite."

Elizabeth olhou para Carlile sorrindo e agradeceu o elogio. Darcy, no entanto, sentia raiva pela interrupção. Desde que a encontrara na clareira não pensava em outra coisa. Ele ainda carregava o lenço com as lágrimas de Elizabeth em seu bolso. Ele sabia que seria sempre assim.

"Obrigada, Sr. Carlile. O senhor é muito gentil." Carlile ofereceu o braço para Elizabeth. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas queria tirá-la de perto de Darcy. Elizabeth deu à Darcy um olhar estranho, e colocou a mão no braço de Carlile, o deixando guiá-la até o sofá onde Jane e Bingley conversavam animados. Darcy sentia o coração apertar ao ver Elizabeth se afastar escoltada por Carlile.

O Sr. Collins também não deixou de notar. Ele percebeu que Darcy se incomodou ao ser privado da companhia de Elizabeth. Se Elizabeth fosse convidada continuamente para Netherfield, assim como Jane era, ele definitivamente escreveria para Lady Catherine.

Darcy passou a noite conversando com o Sr. Lucas, o Sr. Bennet e infelizmente com Caroline, que não perdia a oportunidade de criticar tudo ao seu redor. Os olhos de Darcy voltavam para Elizabeth constantemente. Tudo o que ele queria era um momento para conversar com ela novamente, mas este momento não surgiu.

Elizabeth se sentia dividida. Ela queria odiar Darcy, mas sempre que ela estava disposta a pensar o pior dele, ele agia da forma mais doce. Ela estava frustrada. Pela primeira vez não conseguia decifrar facilmente uma pessoa. Ela sabia que de alguma forma, ele mexia com ela. Foi assim desde a primeira vez que ela colocou os olhos nele. Mas em seguida as atitudes dele a convenceram de que ele era o tipo de pessoa que ela não gostava. De uma forma ou de outra, ela não conseguia se sentir indiferente a ele. Elizabeth sempre tinha fortes sentimentos pelo cavalheiro, seja de atração ou de repulsa. Isso a irritava.

Ao lado de Elizabeth, Carlile tentava de todas as formas chamar sua atenção. Ele conversava alegremente e Elizabeth estava gostando de sua companhia. Ela o achava um homem bonito e educado, contudo faltava algo nele. Ela gostaria de ter o espírito de Jane, tão calmo, tão sensível. Ela não era assim. Elizabeth tinha um espírito raro. Ela enxergava muito mais do que o mundo que a cercava. Ela ansiava por mais do que uma vida pacata. Ela queria uma vida apaixonada. Seu companheiro tinha que ser um homem que a desafiasse. Um homem que tinha coragem de contrariá-la. E até aquele momento, somente um homem se encaixava nesse perfil. E assim, ela percebeu com temor o que estava acontecendo em seu coração, mas simplesmente decidiu ignorar.

Voltando seus olhos novamente para Carlile, ela riu da história que ele contava sobre suas aventuras juvenis com um pato, seu animal de estimação. Ela conseguia se ver no futuro escutando mais dessas histórias e rindo em diversão. Ela se lembrou das palavras de Jane algumas semanas antes descrevendo Bingley como tudo o que um rapaz deveria ser e se viu tendo o mesmo pensamento em relação a Carlile. Ele era tudo o que um homem deveria ser e sorriu para ele de uma forma até então reservada apenas para aqueles que ela mais estimava. Ela decidiu que não mandava no próprio coração, mas poderia escutar mais sua razão, e sua razão dizia para prestar atenção no cavalheiro mais fácil e gentil ao seu lado.

Do outro lado da sala, infelizmente ao lado de Caroline, Darcy testemunhou aquele sorriso. Ele a observou incansavelmente nas últimas semanas para saber o que aquele sorriso significava e seu coração chorava de dor. A companhia reclamando ao seu lado não ajudava em nada e mais uma vez ele se perguntava se o futuro dele estava destinado a ser daquela forma: suportando a companhia de alguém e ansiando por outra. A voz da Srta. Bingley desapareceu sob o som de seu próprio coração ecoando em seus ouvidos. Naquele momento, ele estava realmente desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.


	6. Intervenção

6 - Intervenção

Georgiana estava sentada na biblioteca da casa dos Darcy em Londres com cinco cartas do irmão abertas em frente a ela. Ela as olhava concentrada, perdendo as contas de quantas vezes as releu. De tão focada, não percebeu a visita que a espiava, encostado na porta. "O que é tão interessante que prende totalmente sua atenção, querida?"

"Richard!" Georgiana gritou, correu para seu primo e o abraçou. "Estou tão feliz que você está aqui primo. Você não sabe o alivio que sua presença me traz."

O Coronel Fitzwilliam abraçava Georgiana com carinho. Quando a soltou, olhou em seu rosto e pôde perceber um traço de preocupação. "O que foi Georgie? O que te preocupa?"

Georgiana foi até a mesa, pegou as cartas de Darcy e ofereceu ao Coronel. "Leia Richard. William está apaixonado. E eu acredito que ele esteja sufocando o sentimento. Ele vai fazer uma besteira e se arrepender para o resto da vida. Eu conheço meu irmão."

O Coronel riu. Darcy apaixonado? Impossível. "Por que você acha isso minha querida?"

Georgiana apontou para as cartas. "Leia Richard. Eu aposto com você que depois da leitura você vai ser da mesma opinião."

Richard olhava para Georgiana com um misto de diversão e preocupação. "Querida, acho que você está exagerando. Vou ler as cartas, mas adiante o motivo que a levou a acreditar no que está falando."

"Richard, todas as cartas de William, desde que ele chegou a Netherfield, mencionam uma certa senhorita. E eu não estou falando de uma menção passageira, ele escreve vários parágrafos sobre ela em todas as cartas, só para em seguida comentar como é triste o fato dela ser de uma classe tão inferior à nossa. E para piorar, a cada carta que eu recebo, eu percebo que ele está ficando mais e mais triste. Primo, se não fizermos algo, eu tenho certeza que meu irmão reprimirá seus sentimentos e se arrependerá para o resto da vida."

Richard escutou todo o relato de Georgiana, entretanto, achando exagero jovem, resolveu ler as cartas somente para acalmá-la e convencê-la que não se tratava do que ela pensava. Sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para sua prima e pôs-se a lê-las. Contudo, a cada carta que lia, seu semblante ficava mais carregado. Era tão óbvio. Darcy estava envolvido ao ponto de sua última carta ser única e exclusivamente um relato sobre a senhorita em questão. Georgiana estava certa. Darcy era um homem apaixonado e sufocado. Eles tinham que fazer algo para garantir a felicidade dele.

"Devo concordar com você, Georgie. Parece que o impossível aconteceu. Como você se sente se ele se envolver com uma mulher como ela? Pelas cartas, ela não é alguém da sociedade e isso pode afetar você, já pensou nisso?" Richard olhava com cuidado para Georgiana. Ele queria que ela estivesse ciente de que seja qual for a decisão de seu irmão, atingiria a ela também. As preocupações de Darcy, que ele sabia exatamente quais eram, não eram tão descabidas, e embora amasse o primo, sua principal preocupação sempre seria Georgiana.

"Richard, eu estou aliviada. Primeiro, eu não aguentaria ver William em uma união infeliz somente para agradar essa nossa sociedade tão suja e que não perde a oportunidade de apontar o dedo para alguém. E depois, eu não quero que William se case com alguém como Caroline Bingley, por exemplo. Isso seria muito pior para mim. Eu não conheço a senhorita Elizabeth, mas se ela foi capaz de ganhar o coração de William, eu tenho certeza que é uma mulher notável."

Georgiana estava decidida a olhar pela felicidade do irmão. No ano anterior, ele tinha sido sua âncora depois de uma desilusão causada por Wickham, que foi preso por dívidas logo depois de tentar convencê-la a fugir com ele visando seu dote de trinta mil. Ela seria eternamente grata ao irmão. Ter seu valor social diminuído seria algo que ela pagaria alegremente pela felicidade dele.

Richard ficou impressionado pela defesa fervorosa de Georgiana. Ele sorriu para ela e balançou as sobrancelhas comicamente. "E então Georgie, está interessada em conhecer os campos de Hertfordshire e descobrir os encantos do lugar?"

Georgiana deu um grito de alegria e pulou no abraço do primo. "Sim, sim, sim... mais do que tudo... mas como vamos fazer isso primo?"

Richard piscou para ela. "Basta me emprestar papel e tinta, querida. Vou escrever agora mesmo para Bingley nos convidando para passar algumas semanas em Netherfield. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se incomodar".

Georgiana riu e balançou a cabeça. Richard era mesmo desavergonhado.

Dois dias depois, em Netherfield, Bingley procurava Darcy e o encontrou na sala de jogos junto com Carlile. "Darcy, eu não sei se a Srta. Darcy escreveu para você, mas Richard escreveu para mim pedindo para ficar algumas semanas aqui. Parece que a Srta. Darcy sente falta do campo e de você, e ele quer tirar uma folga do exército. Eu já escrevi concordando, tudo bem para você?"

Darcy e Carlile sorriram. Darcy sentia terrivelmente a falta da irmã, e com seu primo junto, seria ótimo. Ele precisava de distrações. Há dias não via Elizabeth e estava ficando transtornado.

Carlile ficou muito contente, há dois anos que não via Georgiana. Ele adorava a menina como se fosse sua irmã. E o Coronel era sempre uma companhia estimulante com suas histórias. A adição deles só traria alegrias.

"Eu agradeço meu amigo. Eu já estava doente de saudade de Georgiana. Passar um tempo com ela me fará muito bem." Bingley não via um sorriso tão sincero de Darcy há dias e ficou aliviado com a carta do Coronel. Infelizmente, Caroline escutou a notícia.

"O que? A querida Georgiana está chegando? Que notícia deliciosa! Acredito que você ficará muito satisfeito, Sr. Darcy." Carolina falou enquanto se dirigia para o lado de Darcy e colocava as mãos em seu braço.

Educadamente, Darcy se desvencilhou das mãos de Caroline. "Estou muito contente, Srta. Bingley. Obrigado" Caroline não percebeu que Darcy a evitou. Ela ainda estava com a forte impressão de que tinha ganhado sua atenção no baile.

"Será uma reunião muito feliz. Tanto tempo sem ver Georgiana... e Richard também." Carlile sorria e de repente se levantou animado. "Tenho uma ideia! Charles, você não acha que devemos convidar as mais velhas senhoritas Bennet para um piquenique quando Richard e Georgiana chegarem? Assim podemos apresentar todos eles."

Darcy sentiu um tremor. Ao mesmo tempo que estava desesperado para ver Elizabeth, temia mais encontros entre ela e Carlile. Ele era um homem dividido.

"Isso é uma ideia fantástica, John. Eles estarão chegando em dois dias. Podemos marcar um piquenique para daqui três dias. Vai ser ótimo... eu já estou ansioso." Bingley via a ideia de Carlile uma chance a mais de estar próximo de Jane. Ele não perderia uma oportunidade assim.

Caroline ficou horrorizada com a ideia. "Charles, eu acredito que você tenha que perguntar ao Sr. Darcy primeiro se ele gostaria desse tipo de contato entre sua irmã e as pessoas daqui. É ele quem tem que decidir."

Darcy ficou irritado com a presunção de Caroline de que ele as reprovava. Ele sabia que não poderia ficar assim, haja vista que de fato emitiu essa opinião antes, mas se não fosse as circunstancias de Elizabeth, ele já teria feito um pedido de casamento a ela. "Pelo contrário, Srta. Bingley, fico muito feliz em apresentá-las. Acredito que Georgiana gostará imensamente de ambas."

Caroline ficou calada enquanto escutava o entusiasmo deles sobre o assunto. Ela estava cada vez mais irritada com o favoritismo de todos pelas irmãs Bennet. Até mesmo Darcy, com quem ela achou que poderia contar para separar Bingley de Jane não estava colaborando. Ela estava cada vez mais preocupada. Sem falar em Carlile, que nos últimos dias estava falando cada vez mais sobre Elizabeth. Aquilo estava muito distante de seus desejos.

Conforme Bingley e Carlile conversavam sobre seus planos, Darcy ficava mais contente com a possibilidade de apresentar Elizabeth para Georgiana. Ele não poderia se impedir de desejar uma amizade entre as duas. Visões de Georgiana com Elizabeth, conversando, tocando piano e rindo encheram sua mente e acalmaram seu coração. Era a visão da própria felicidade. Sem perceber, começou a torcer para que as duas se dessem bem. As duas mulheres que ele mais amava na vida. Seus lábios ficaram curvados em um sorriso o resto do dia.

Em Longbourn, enquanto Jane sonhava acordada com um certo cavalheiro, Elizabeth se esgueirava pela casa com medo de sair e ter mais um encontro com um outro cavalheiro. Ela não queria se permitir aquele tipo de contato novamente, e principalmente, ela não queria alimentar nenhum tipo de sentimento que insistia em surgir em seu coração. Infelizmente, a ira de sua mãe ainda não tinha diminuído, a fazendo se refugiar mais vezes do que o normal no santuário de seu pai.

"Lizzie, minha querida, embora eu anseio sempre por sua companhia e não esteja reclamando de sua presença, estou estranhando seu recente costume de me imitar se escondendo na biblioteca." O Sr. Bennet comentou com humor, mas intimamente, ele estava preocupado. Elizabeth não era alguém que se escondia.

Elizabeth mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos por um momento antes de retorna-los para o pai sorrindo e responder. "Eu só estou precisando ficar mais tempo na melhor companhia que eu conheço." Ela respondeu e piscou um olho para o pai.

O Sr. Bennet riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você sempre foi charmosa demais para seu próprio bem, Lizzie... mas não me convenceu. O que está acontecendo, minha filha?"

Elizabeth ficou com um semblante confuso por um momento e seus olhos desfocaram por um segundo. "Papai... eu..." Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, tentando colocar ordem em seus pensamentos. "Papai... você gostaria que eu fosse diferente?"

De tudo o que o Sr. Bennet pensou que sairia dos lábios de sua filha preferida, ele nunca imaginou aquilo, embora não deveria se surpreender. Elizabeth sempre o pegava de surpresa. "Eu não entendi, querida... diferente como?"

Elizabeth mexeu por um momento em uma das fitas de seu vestido, parecendo bastante contrita. "Você gostaria que eu fosse mais como Jane?" Ela perguntou. Ela sabia a opinião da mãe, mas o pai nunca demonstrou desaprovação em seu comportamento, mesmo assim, ela queria escutar a resposta dele.

"Eu já tenho uma Jane..." Ele respondeu com cuidado. "Jane é uma querida menina, doce, delicada... e tem mais bondade no coração do que eu imaginei que fosse possível em uma pessoa. Ela é tudo o que a sociedade pede de uma jovem senhora." O Sr. Bennet iniciou sua resposta e viu os ombros de Elizabeth caírem sutilmente, mas ele não deu oportunidade para que ela respondesse e continuou a falar. "Lizzie, você sabe o que faz as coisas evoluírem?"

As sobrancelhas de Elizabeth se juntaram por um instante e ela olhou para o pai com um semblante ainda mais confuso. Às vezes, ela não entendia onde o pai queria chegar com seus questionamentos.

"As coisas só evoluem por causa de pessoas que se diferem de outras, que se diferem daquilo que achamos normal. Toda a mudança começa por uma única pessoa... ou eu devo dizer, por uma pessoa única." Ele sorriu para ela, se levantou e se sentou ao lado da filha, segurando ambas as mãos dela. "Você é uma pessoa única. Eu sempre soube isso, querida. Ser diferente do que se espera não é um defeito... é uma dádiva. Você pode não perceber agora, você pode se sentir deslocada e as vezes até solitária, mas Lizzie... você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço. Eu não mudaria nem mesmo um fio de cabelo seu."

Elizabeth sentiu seus olhos marejados, e como costumava fazer, tentou responder com um comentário espirituoso. "Não mudaria nem mesmo meu sexo? Você tem que concordar que seria muito melhor se eu fosse um homem..." Ela disse com um sorriso aguado.

"Não. Não mudaria." O Sr. Bennet respondeu muito sério. "Se existe algo que eu gostaria de mudar nessa vida é a estipulação de que Longboun deve seguir a linha masculina, e assim, nomear você minha herdeira... mas eu nunca mudaria nada em você. Nada."

Elizabeth fitou suas mãos que estavam seguras dentro das mãos fortes do pai. "Obrigada, papai." Ela disse baixinho.

Não obstante, o Sr. Bennet ainda não entendia a pergunta da filha. "O que te levou a ter essas dúvidas, minha filha?"

Elizabeth apertou as mãos do pai e as levantou para colocar um beijo delicado. "Eu tenho pensado sobre o meu futuro... acho que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso seriamente até o Sr. Collins fazer aquela proposta desastrosa." Os olhos dela estavam baixos, como se estivesse envergonhada. "Eu sei que é meu dever casar e resguardar um futuro para mim, minha mãe e qualquer de minhas irmãs solteiras... mas mamãe sempre disse que eu... eu..." Elizabeth mordeu o próprio lábio, não sabendo como continuar.

"Lizzie, olhe para mim." O Sr. Bennet exigiu e esperou até que Elizabeth erguesse o rosto e o fitasse nos olhos. "Você nunca deu muita atenção ao que sua mãe fala... desde antes de nascer, eu devo acrescentar, já que ela declarava com uma certeza incontestável que seria um menino e você certamente é uma bela senhorita... o que te faz dar atenção às palavras dela agora?"

"Eu não quero ser um fardo..." Ela respondeu vagarosamente. "Eu não sou nada do que uma mulher deveria ser."

"Você é tudo o que deveria ser. Você é exatamente como deveria ser." O Sr. Bennet declarou com convicção. Ele odiava que sua filha duvidasse de si mesma. "Elizabeth, eu peço que você tenha em mente que as pessoas não sabem nada sobre o que as aguarda... Lizzie... eu tenho certeza que existe alguém que vai olhar para você, e assim como eu, vai saber que está na presença de alguém especial."

"Como eu vou reconhecer essa pessoa, papai? E se eu conhecer essa pessoa e deixar escapar uma oportunidade porque meus olhos estavam focados em outro lugar?" Elizabeth perguntou com seus pensamentos distantes e nem mesmo percebeu o que estava falando.

O Sr. Bennet arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que estava por trás das palavras da filha, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Ele sabia que não adiantava perguntar, pois acreditava que nem mesmo Elizabeth tinha certeza de seus pensamentos. Ele se inclinou, a beijou na testa e se afastou para olha-la nos olhos. "Muitas vezes uma guerra eclode dentro de nós mesmos. É uma guerra silenciosa e devastadora. Tudo o que podemos fazer, é prestar atenção nos lados dessa guerra e alimentar aquele que vai nos trazer felicidade."

Elizabeth sorriu e depois riu. Estranhamente, as palavras do pai ajudaram a acalmar seu interior tumultuado. Elizabeth olhou pela janela e viu o sol brilhando, os pássaros cantando, a brisa soprando entre as folhas, e se perguntou o que ela estava fazendo trancada dentro de casa quando o dia estava tão bonito. Ela se levantou e alisou as rugas de seu vestido. Seu sorriso atrevido estava de volta. "No momento, minha felicidade está fora dessa casa... olhe para fora, papai, olhe que lindo dia."

O Sr. Bennet fez exatamente o que a filha disse e sorriu para ela. "O que você está esperando, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth riu, beijou o rosto do pai e se apressou para fora de casa. Pela janela, o Sr. Bennet viu a filha se distanciar com passos alegres. Ele colocou a mão no vidro enquanto a observava e fechou os olhos em uma breve oração. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Lizzie, não importa como." Ele sussurrou para a biblioteca vazia.


	7. Espírito Livre

Espírito Livre

Richard e Georgiana chegaram a Netherfield na data prevista. Ao ver seu irmão, Georgiana correu para seus braços deixando Richard cumprimentando as outras pessoas. "Irmão, como senti sua falta! Estou tão feliz de estar aqui!"

Darcy devolveu o abraço com entusiasmo e beijou a testa dela. "Eu também, minha querida menina. Se você não viesse, eu iria para Londres. Sinto que tenho negligenciado você, Georgie. Me desculpe."

Georgiana olhava para o irmão preocupada. "Nunca pense assim William. Eu não poderia ter um irmão mais dedicado. Me preocupo com a negligencia que você tem consigo mesmo."

Darcy olhou confuso para sua irmã, mas antes que pudesse questioná-la, foram interrompidos com o cumprimento exagerado que Caroline deu a Georgiana.

Na primeira oportunidade, Carlile se aproximou da jovem. "Esta senhorita não pode ser a pequena Georgie. Georgiana é só uma menininha."

Georgiana riu. Ela sentia falta de Carlile. Ele a tratava como um irmão mais velho e mais divertido. "Ora Sr. Carlile, você não me visita por dois anos e acha que eu vou congelar no tempo? A culpa é sua por se manter afastado."

Carlile segurou uma das mãos de Georgiana e se inclinou. "Tem razão jovem senhorita. Peço perdão por minha omissão." Georgiana riu da piada de Carlile que estava se inclinando exageradamente para cumprimenta-la. Logo ambos estavam falando sobre Harry, a quem Georgiana também sentia falta.

Richard observou Darcy atentamente. Era claro que ele estava feliz por ver a irmã, mas o Coronel não pode deixar de notar um semblante levemente abatido. Ele tinha prometido à Georgiana que ajudaria o primo, mas tinha que primeiramente conhecer a senhorita para se certificar que não se tratava de uma caçadora de fortunas. Não demorou muito para saber que suas necessidades seriam atendidas.

Bingley, como anfitrião, deu aos novos convidados a notícia do piquenique do dia seguinte, adicionando a informação de que estariam entre eles duas moradoras da vizinhança com quem tinham feito amizade. A menção de Elizabeth fez o rosto de Georgiana se iluminar. Ela estava feliz por poder conhece-la tão rápido após sua chegada. Sorrindo, ela voltou-se para Bingley. "Estou ansiosa por conhecer as senhoritas Bennet. Será maravilhoso fazer novas amizades. Obrigado, Sr. Bingley, por nos receber de forma tão acolhedora."

Bingley sorriu para a menina tímida que estava aprendendo a se fazer mais à vontade. "É um prazer Srta. Darcy. Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir em Hertfordshire."

Darcy olhava para Georgiana ainda em confusão. Sua irmã era tão tímida quanto ele, talvez ainda mais devido aos acontecimentos do verão anterior. Embora ele pudesse notar um esforço da parte dela para se sentir confortável, ele ainda achava estranho. Pensou que talvez Georgiana estava se esforçando a parecer bem para seu próprio benefício e isso o preocupava. A irmã era a única família imediata que lhe tinha sobrado. Era ele quem deveria cuidar dela.

O dia seguiu tranquilo. Com quatro amigos juntos, a conversa era agradável e alegre. Até mesmo Darcy, sempre tão calado, conversava animado com os amigos. Depois do jantar, fizeram uma mesa de cartas e sem demora palavras eram faladas em um volume cada vez maior e risadas ecoavam pela casa. Georgiana tocava piano e Caroline a elogiava sempre que percebia a atenção de Darcy na irmã. Logo, alegando cansaço, Georgiana desejou boa noite a todos. Ela só queria se ver livre das atenções exageradas de Caroline.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Elizabeth, Darcy dormiu uma noite inteira. Ele tinha sonhado com ela, é claro, mas dessa vez seu sonho foi agradável. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ficou mais do que o costume na cama. Levantou-se, se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã na esperança de compartilha-lo com a irmã, mas não era para ser... a mesa estava cheia. Todos já estavam comendo. Infelizmente, o único lugar disponível para sentar era ao lado de Caroline. Ele pediu licença e desculpou-se pelo atraso. Caroline não podia estar mais feliz.

"Isso é algo que eu nunca vi antes. Darcy acordando depois de todos. Hertfordshire está alterando você meu amigo. Primeiro você admite que foi irresponsável ao cavalgar muito rápido, depois convida uma dama para dançar e agora se atrasa... esta visita à Bingley está sendo mesmo divertida." Carlile provocava o amigo.

"Darcy dançando? E quem foi a senhorita que o convenceu?" Richard desconfiava de quem era, mas queria confirmação.

"Ora, o Sr. Darcy me convidou para dançar. Mas não foi a primeira vez. Ele já tinha dançado comigo antes. Não vejo o porquê da surpresa." Caroline falou, sempre querendo chamar a atenção para si.

"Ah, a Srta. Bingley não conta John. Ela é só a irmã de Bingley." Disse o Coronel, desdenhando de Caroline propositalmente. Ele tinha visto ela perseguir Darcy por anos sem sucesso e mesmo assim insistia. Era irritante. Caroline olhou para o Coronel vermelha de raiva.

"Não estou me referindo a dança com a Srta. Bingley, mas com a encantadora Srta. Elizabeth. Ela e a irmã nos acompanharão no piquenique de hoje. Será maravilhoso encontrá-la novamente." Carlile disse isso com um semblante sonhador. Imediatamente, Richard e Georgiana trocaram olhares. Ambos pensavam o mesmo. _Será que a história era ainda mais complicada?_

Georgiana queria saber mais sobre o interesse que Carlile poderia ter na jovem que ela acreditava ser a destinatária dos sentimentos de seu irmão. "Você também dançou com a Srta. Elizabeth, Sr. Carlile?'

Carlile olhou para Georgiana com um enorme sorriso. "Eu não perderia essa oportunidade Georgie. Dancei com ela duas vezes. Ela é uma linda jovem com a mais agradável conversa. Você vai adorá-la, com certeza. Você toca piano divinamente e a Srta. Elizabeth canta da forma mais linda que eu já ouvi. Tenho certeza que vocês duas terão muito em comum."

Darcy não poderia concordar mais com esta declaração. Ele sentia em seu coração que Georgiana e Elizabeth se dariam muito bem. Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando Georgiana chamou sua atenção com uma pergunta. "É verdade irmão? A Srta. Elizabeth tem a voz tão bonita e canta tão bem quanto o Sr. Carlile diz?"

Darcy não pode deixar de sentir inveja de Carlile. De todos os presentes, ele foi o único que tinha ouvido Elizabeth cantar. "Infelizmente não tive o prazer de ouvi-la cantar." A resposta desanimou um pouco Georgiana. Embora Darcy estivesse há mais tempo do que Carlile em Hertfordshire, parecia que o amigo era mais próximo de Elizabeth do que o seu irmão. Richard tinha a mesma preocupação que Georgiana.

No horário combinado, Jane e Elizabeth chegaram a Netherfield. Bingley rapidamente ajudou Jane a descer da carruagem e a cumprimentou com entusiasmo. Quando Darcy pensou em fazer o mesmo por Elizabeth, Carlile já estava oferecendo sua ajuda. Darcy observou que ele segurou a mão de Elizabeth um momento mais do que o necessário e isso fez seu rosto severo e descontente.

Elizabeth olhou para ele nesse exato momento e interpretou aquilo como desconforto pela chegada dela e da irmã. _Ele não é o dono da casa_, ela pensou. Logo, foi com surpresa que ela recebeu um cumprimento tão gentil dele. "Srta. Elizabeth, é um prazer revê-la. Por favor, permita-me apresentar minha irmã Georgiana e meu primo Coronel Fitzwilliam." Em seguida Darcy fez as mesmas apresentações para Jane.

O Coronel Fitzwilliam entendeu quase de imediato o que chamou tanta atenção de Darcy. A Srta. Elizabeth era mesmo uma visão, embora sua irmã chamasse mais atenção, sendo loira e de olhos azuis tão claros, Elizabeth era quase o oposto. _São os olhos_, Richard pensou. Grandes e expressivos olhos escuros moldurados por cílios longos. O rosto de Elizabeth parecia uma pintura. Os cabelos, tão escuro quanto os olhos, estavam em um coque frouxo simples e algumas mechas escapavam propositalmente, percebia-se que eram muito longos. _Provavelmente chegam a cintura_, Richard pensava. Ele a imaginou de cabelos soltos e quase riu. _Se eu não me cuidar, vou entrar na fila de admiradores desta senhorita_.

Ele voltou os olhos para seu primo. Darcy a observava com adoração. Ele olhou para Carlile e o viu fitando Elizabeth da mesma forma. Tudo estava muito mais complicado do que ele imaginava. Sendo um homem do exército, passou a pensar em um plano de ação, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão imediata. _Hoje observarei atentamente aos três. Não adianta fazer nada para beneficiar meu primo sem antes descobrir por qual deles a Srta. Elizabeth está interessada. Se é que ela está interessada em alguém._

Todos foram convidados para a sala enquanto os funcionários ainda preparavam os últimos detalhes para o piquenique sob as ordens de Caroline. Elizabeth, percebendo que Georgiana era tão tímida quanto o irmão, e vendo o esforço que ela estava fazendo para interagir com o grupo, sentiu pena e resolveu engajá-la em uma conversa. Sabendo pelas inúmeras descrições que Caroline fez da Srta. Darcy que ela gostava de música, escolheu este como tópico para início da conversa. Em instantes ambas estavam discutindo seus compositores preferidos lado a lado no sofá.

Darcy, olhando a cena, sentia um grande contentamento. Não querendo atrapalhar a interação das duas, voltou-se para o restante do grupo. Após conversar alguns minutos com Bingley, Jane sentou-se mais próxima da irmã e de Georgiana. Georgiana estava contente. Elizabeth era muito mais agradável do que tinha imaginado. Nada parecida com as senhoras que tentavam ganhar a atenção de seu irmão. Ela decidiu imediatamente que ficaria feliz em tê-la como irmã.

Darcy não perdia a oportunidade de lançar olhares na direção das senhoritas. Era a visão mais encantadora. Georgiana estava com um rosto alegre como há muito tempo ele não via. _É o poder de Elizabeth_, ele pensou, _ela encanta todos ao seu redor. _Então, ele ouviu um som que não escutava há muito tempo. Georgiana estava rindo alto. Até mesmo Richard se interessou. Georgiana colocava a mão na boca para abafar sua própria risada. Jane também ria e balançava a cabeça. Era óbvio que o que quer que fosse, Elizabeth tinha provocado tal comportamento.

"O que é tão engraçado, Georgie?" Richard perguntava com interesse.

"Oh, Richard, Lizzie estava contando que William a fez se ajoelhar no meio de uma estrada." Georgiana respondeu enquanto Richard olhava espantado para Darcy, e foi a vez de Elizabeth rir.

Darcy estava corado de vergonha, mas não passou despercebido o uso do apelido de Elizabeth por Georgiana. "Desculpe Sr. Darcy, mas tive que contar de sua inconsequência para sua irmã. Me custou dois joelhos ralados e o orgulho ferido."

Georgiana continuou a rir. "Irmão, conhecendo você como eu conheço, aposto que você se torturou depois do ocorrido."

Elizabeth rindo ainda mais, confirmou. "Você está certa, Georgie. Ele certamente parecia torturado. Nunca me pediram tantas desculpas."

Richard ainda olhava para Darcy com espanto. "Como assim a fez se ajoelhar, William?"

Darcy tinha o rosto corado como em nenhum outro momento de sua vida. "Com certeza a Srta. Elizabeth está só me provocando Richard. Ela faz disso um esporte."

Elizabeth sorriu para Darcy. "Talvez eu só queira ensiná-lo a não levar tudo tão a sério, senhor."

Darcy sentiu o coração acelerar e sorriu para Elizabeth. "Vou tentar aprender a lição, senhorita."

Georgiana e Richard se olharam novamente. Alguém provocar Darcy e receber um sorriso por resposta era prova mais do que suficiente de que ele estava apaixonado. Infelizmente, alguém na sala não estava contente. Carlile olhava para Darcy e Elizabeth desgostoso da interação que às vezes surgia entre os dois. Ele conhecia Darcy quase a vida inteira e sabia que algo estava acontecendo, só não entendia o que era. Quando estava na companhia de Elizabeth, Darcy parecia outra pessoa. Ele não estava gostando do que via.

Caroline entrou na sala informando que tudo estava pronto e que o piquenique poderia começar. Um gigantesco carvalho foi a escolha do local. Era lindo. A grama baixa, o terreno plano e a sombra que a árvore fornecia eram perfeitos. Uma toalha cor de damasco foi estendida e algumas almofadas colocadas no chão para que os convidados se sentassem. As cestas continham generosas quantidades de bebidas, frutas, carnes frias, pães, bolos e doces variados. Todos estavam alegres. Até mesmo Caroline, que tinha rejeitado a ideia, estava tendo um bom tempo, pois se posicionou entre Darcy e Carlile. Para ela, não poderia ser melhor.

Richard se juntou na conversa de Elizabeth e Georgiana. A cada momento perto dela, ele compreendia mais o encantamento de Darcy. Elizabeth, além de linda, era agradável e divertida. Era automático sorrir enquanto ela falava. Georgiana sentia que Elizabeth já era uma amiga. O pensamento de que um dia ela poderia chamá-la de irmã a fazia feliz.

Darcy estava preso em uma conversa maçante com Caroline. Ela não perdeu a oportunidade de estar tão perto dele quanto o decoro permitia. Ela fazia o mesmo com Carlile, que embora participava da conversa, estava prestando atenção em outra pessoa. Jane e Charles estavam em um mundo à parte. Olhavam um para o outro apenas, como se estivessem sozinhos.

Depois de satisfeitos, eles decidiram ficar um pouco mais ao ar livre. O céu estava azul com poucas nuvens, o sol brilhava intensamente, o dia estava lindo demais para desperdiça-lo dentro de casa. Elizabeth se afastou um pouco até sentar-se com as costas apoiadas no tronco do Carvalho. Ela abraçava as pernas da mesma forma que Darcy a surpreendeu na clareira. Darcy estava hipnotizado observando seus olhos brilhando e um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto ela olhava para Jane e Bingley.

"Lizzie, soube por uma fonte segura, que você canta muito bem. Eu poderia persuadi-la a cantar uma canção enquanto eu toco piano ao retornarmos? " Georgiana desejava sinceramente uma companheira em seu amor pela música. Há muito tempo não tinha ninguém com quem dividir esta paixão.

Elizabeth, mortificada, olhou para Carlile se perguntando o que ele poderia ter contado e ele sorriu de volta, entendendo o motivo do rosto corado. Antes de responder, Jane interferiu. "Lizzie, por que não canta algo agora? O dia está tão agradável e bonito que uma canção sua o fará perfeito." Jane, que amava a irmã demais, sempre incentivava Elizabeth a demonstrar seus talentos.

Elizabeth sorriu para Jane arqueando a sobrancelha. "Eu vou satisfaze-la Jane. Mas depois não reclame."

Os participantes do piquenique se calaram em uma expectativa silenciosa. Elizabeth encostou a cabeça no tronco do Carvalho e fechou os olhos. Quando iniciou a canção todos ficaram boquiabertos. A descrição de Carlile não fazia jus à perfeição que era ouvir Elizabeth cantar. Não era necessário acompanhamento, a voz dela era o suficiente. Enquanto ela cantava, permanecia com os olhos fechados. Para todos os presentes, era uma cena magnifica, mas para dois deles era muito mais.

Embora Carlile já tivesse ouvido Elizabeth, a experiência foi muito mais intensa. Ele não estava escondido desta vez, e podia olhar em seu rosto mais de perto. Seu semblante relaxado, seus olhos fechados, sua boca movendo delicadamente... Era uma imagem belíssima. Se os cabelos estivessem soltos como da última vez, seria perfeito.

Darcy estava extasiado. Ele já tinha ouvido esta canção antes, mas a interpretação de Elizabeth era muito superior a qualquer outra que tinha ouvido. Ele nunca teve o prazer de escutar nada que se comparava àquilo. Seu corpo todo estava arrepiado. Era uma canção de amor trágica. Contava a triste história de dois jovens que se amavam, mas o romance era impossível. Falava sobre olhares trocados e distancias intransponíveis. Darcy sentiu um aperto no coração. Era exatamente assim que ele se sentia cada vez que olhava para ela.

Visões de Elizabeth cantando enquanto Georgiana estava no piano vieram a sua mente. Ele a imaginou cantando deitada em seu peito, depois de se amarem enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Ou Elizabeth cantando para seus filhos, os colocando para dormir. Naquele momento ele sentia seu amor por ela ainda mais forte. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e ele se viu obrigado a desviá-los e piscar repetidamente.

A história da canção não tinha um final feliz. Os amantes foram obrigados a passar toda uma vida apenas se olhando, nunca se tocando. Aquilo era demais para Darcy e ele fechou os olhos com força. Naquele momento ele percebeu: uma vida sem Elizabeth era um tormento que ele não suportaria. Ela era tão necessária para ele quanto o ar que ele respira.

A canção terminou e Elizabeth lentamente abriu os olhos. Seu rosto demonstrava uma emoção como se ela mesma tivesse vivido a história. Darcy se permitiu olhar para ela e só então percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração. Demorou um segundo para que todos batessem palmas, tal era o impacto que seu canto tinha causado. Elizabeth sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento.

Bingley, surpreendentemente, deixou o lado de Jane, ajoelhou-se diante de Elizabeth e tomou suas mãos. "Isso foi lindo, Srta. Elizabeth. Eu não tinha ideia de que você era tão talentosa. A Srta. Bennet já tinha comentado comigo, mas a realidade é muito mais surpreendente. Meus parabéns." Elizabeth agradeceu e Bingley voltou para o lado de Jane, que assim como Georgiana, estava limpando as lágrimas com um lenço. Quando ele se sentou, somente Darcy percebeu, mas ele tocou a mão dela e ela sorriu.

Richard, foi o próximo a se aproximar de Elizabeth. Ele levou as mãos dela aos lábios e depositou um beijo. "Obrigado por isso, Srta. Elizabeth. Sua irmã tem razão, transformou uma tarde agradável em uma tarde perfeita."

Elizabeth estava com o rosto corado. "Obrigada, Coronel Fitzwilliam. O senhor é muito gentil."

Richard balançou a cabeça. "Só falo a verdade, minha senhora."

Carlile, com o olhar de adoração que o acompanhava sempre que estava próximo de Elizabeth repetiu o gesto do Coronel e depositou um beijo na mão dela. "Foi encantador Srta. Elizabeth. Você tem um dom raro. Uma dádiva." Elizabeth ainda mais vermelha agradeceu Carlile.

Darcy fitava Elizabeth intensamente. Tão profundamente que Elizabeth foi atraída para seu olhar. Por um segundo eles ficaram assim, até que Darcy se obrigou a falar. "Sua voz e sua afinação é algo que eu nunca ouvi antes, Srta. Elizabeth, e acredito que nunca vou ouvir de outra pessoa. Foi um privilégio que eu nunca esquecerei. Obrigado." Elizabeth curvou sua cabeça em agradecimento, mas não soube o que responder. Não foram as palavras, mas o olhar de Darcy que a desconcertou, como se ele pudesse enxergar sua alma. Seu corpo se arrepiou levemente.

Georgiana, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, sentou-se ao lado de Elizabeth e cruzou os braços com os dela. "Lizzie, eu não tenho palavra para dizer o quanto sua canção me tocou. William tem razão, ouvi-la é um privilégio e eu estou ainda mais feliz por conhecer você."

Elizabeth olhou para Georgiana com carinho. Tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas Elizabeth já gostava imensamente da menina. As palavras de Georgiana foram tão doces e sinceras que emocionou Elizabeth. "Obrigada Georgie. Espero sinceramente que esta seja uma amizade de uma vida."

Georgiana assentiu. "Eu tenho certeza que sim." Disse isso olhando para o irmão que sorriu para ela.

A única pessoa que não disse nada foi Caroline. Elizabeth era cada vez mais insuportável para ela. Primeiro ganhando a atenção de Darcy e Carlile, depois ganhando todos os elogios e atenções do grupo e agora Georgiana, que nunca foi mais do que educada com Caroline, professa o desejo de ter uma amizade com Elizabeth. Caroline estava ficando fora de si.

Enquanto todos ainda admiravam Elizabeth, um latido rompeu o encantamento. O cão de caça de Bingley correu em direção ao grupo e pulou diretamente em Elizabeth, lambendo seu rosto enquanto ela gargalhava. Bingley levantou-se apressadamente para retirar o cachorro. "Oh, Srta. Elizabeth, me desculpe. Esse cachorro inútil é selvagem e desobediente. Nunca fomos capazes de ensiná-lo nada. Ele só faz o que quer."

Elizabeth o impediu de retira-lo. "Não, Sr. Bingley. Ele e eu fizemos uma boa amizade durante o período que eu cuidei de Jane enquanto estávamos hospedadas aqui. Ele é um bom companheiro de caminhada."

Bingley sorriu, mas continuou a reclamar. "Eu não sei o que fazer com ele. Desde filhote ele está sendo treinado para ajudar na caça, mas não adianta, ele prefere correr e rolar na grama, latir para o vento, pular em tudo o que vê, roubar comida da cozinha... É indomável."

Elizabeth tinha o cachorro deitado com a cabeça em seu colo e acariciava suas orelhas. "Ele é um espírito livre, Sr. Bingley. Não fique bravo com ele. Ele só é fiel ao que ele é." Elizabeth levantou-se do chão, pegou um pequeno graveto, e agarrando as saias, correu com o cachorro pulando aos seus pés. Todos riram da cena. A vivacidade de Elizabeth era inebriante.

"Um espírito livre encontra outro." Disse Darcy olhando para Elizabeth, sem perceber que falou em voz alta, causando olhares de espanto em sua direção, mas Jane riu.

"O Sr. Darcy está certo. Elizabeth é um espírito livre e indomável, não é todo mundo que entende isso." Jane suspirou olhando para a irmã. "Me preocupo com Lizzie. As vezes sinto que as pessoas não estão preparadas para ela."

Darcy estava genuinamente interessado em saber mais sobre Elizabeth. "Srta. Bennet, como era a Srta. Elizabeth quando criança?" Novamente as pessoas olhavam para ele com espanto. Darcy nunca demonstrava interesse por ninguém.

Jane, alheia à reação a sua volta, sorriu para Darcy. "Basicamente a mesma pessoa. Ela deixa todo mundo enlouquecido." Jane riu. "Mamãe nunca compreendeu Lizzie. Sempre correndo, pegando todos os tipos de animais e levando para casa, subindo em árvores, se machucando... papai a incentiva em tudo o que ela deseja aprender. Lizzie sempre tem uma história para contar e transforma o que é mais simples no extraordinário."

Todos sorriam para a descrição de Jane. "Lizzie é a preferida das crianças de nossa família, elas a adoram. Eu não sei o que ela tem, tudo o que é inocente se sente atraído por Lizzie... assim como seu cachorro, Sr. Bingley." Todos voltaram a atenção para Elizabeth, que estava atirando o pequeno graveto para que o cachorro buscasse. Ela ainda estava rindo e quando o cachorro se aproximou, ela se ajoelhou para acariciá-lo.

Carlile voltou os olhos para Jane. "Você fala com tanto carinho de sua irmã, Srta. Bennet. É visível o quanto a ama."

Jane olhou para a irmã e sorriu. "Conhecer Lizzie é amá-la, mesmo sem entende-la."

Intimamente, Carlile concordou com Jane. Olhando para Elizabeth, ele sabia que já a amava. Talvez desde o primeiro momento. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim por nenhuma outra pessoa. Não era mera atração. Ele queria estar perto dela. Era simples assim. Tomando uma decisão, ele levantou e correu até onde Elizabeth estava, pegou o graveto das mãos dela a fazendo gargalhar, e provocou o cachorro. Elizabeth ria com vontade enquanto Carlile corria ao redor dela, e o cachorro latia feliz com a nova adição na brincadeira.

Darcy sentia seu corpo tremer. Olhar Elizabeth tão amigável com Carlile o machucava. Ele tinha que fazer algo para mudar a opinião de Elizabeth e se sentia péssimo com o pensamento. Carlile era seu mais antigo amigo. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia eles competiriam pelo amor da mesma mulher.

Georgiana e Richard se olhavam apreensivos. Estava claro para todos como Carlile se sentia em relação a Elizabeth. Ele sempre demonstrou seus sentimentos livremente, ao contrário de Darcy. _Isso é muito complicado, muito mais complicado do que eu pensei que seria. _Richard pensava tristemente.


	8. Intenções

Intenções

Depois de voltarem do piquenique, Jane e Elizabeth ficaram pouco tempo na companhia do grupo de Netherfield e logo retornaram para Longbourn. Assim que elas saíram, Caroline passou a criticá-las, especialmente Elizabeth. "É uma pena que a Srta. Elizabeth seja tão selvagem. Devo admitir que ela canta muito bem... nada fora do normal, mas ainda assim, muito bem. Infelizmente suas maneiras são primitivas e sua total falta de conexões e fortuna decepcionantes."

Carlile olhou para Caroline estreitando os olhos. "O que você quer dizer com isso, Srta. Bingley?"

Caroline ficou satisfeita por conseguir a atenção do cavalheiro. "Quero dizer que sendo quem é, e se comportando como se comporta, ela nunca terá a chance de se casar com alguém de um círculo superior." Darcy se encolheu quando Caroline disse algo que ele mesmo já tinha falado antes. Saber que ele já teve o mesmo pensamento de Caroline o deixou doente.

Carlile estava incomodado e irritado com o comentário. "Eu não concordo com isso. Ela é uma jovem perfeitamente elegível para qualquer homem."

Caroline não desistiu. "Ora, Sr. Carlile, certamente você não pensa assim. O senhor imaginaria se ligar com alguém como ela?" Caroline acreditava que tinha ganhado o argumento. Ela não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos quando Carlile respondeu.

"Não vejo porque não. Eu sou um cavalheiro, ela é a filha de um cavalheiro. Nós somos iguais." Carlile se inclinou, e desculpando-se, saiu da sala com passos firmes. Ele queria se retirar o mais rápido possível para não escutar mais nenhuma crítica à Elizabeth e não correr o risco de ser descortês com sua anfitriã. O que ele falou deixou a todos sem palavras.

Darcy foi o mais impactado. Não só porque o que Carlile disse era verdade, mas porque deixava bem claro as intenções de seu amigo. _Ele tem a intenção de propor. _Darcy pensou em desespero e segurou mais firmemente o braço da poltrona que estava sentado.

Richard, percebendo o estado de Darcy, chamou sua atenção. "Primo, será que você teria alguns minutos para conversar comigo em particular? É um assunto delicado."

Darcy, ainda entorpecido pelas palavras de Carlile, consentiu sem prestar atenção. Ambos se levantaram e se dirigiram para a biblioteca. Darcy fazia o caminho inconscientemente, e era seguido de perto pelo primo.

Richard fechou a porta atrás deles e pediu para que Darcy se sentasse. Sentando-se próximo do primo, suspirou e olhou em seus olhos. "Você sabe que se quiser conquistar a Srta. Elizabeth, vai ter que mudar de atitude, certo?" Ele sabia que a melhor forma de conversar com Darcy era ser direto.

Darcy praticamente se encolheu com as palavras de Richard. "É assim tão óbvio, Richard?"

O primo balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é. E esse é o problema." Darcy olhava confuso para seu primo sem entender suas palavras. "Darcy, duas coisas ficaram bem claras para mim hoje. Uma é que você está completamente apaixonado pela Srta. Elizabeth. A outra é que assim como você, John também está. O grande problema disso, é que John consegue demonstrar com muita facilidade e ouso dizer, com entusiasmo, e você não. Eu conheço você bem demais e por isso foi fácil para mim perceber."

Darcy enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. "Eu sou um idiota Richard. Lutei tanto contra esse sentimento, e agora que aceitei que a quero, pode ser muito tarde. Eu fiz uma gigantesca confusão de tudo isso... eu errei demais... demais..."

Richard colocou a mão no ombro de Darcy. "Eu não acho que este seja o caso, William. Embora muito discreto, eu sinto que a dama não é totalmente indiferente a você."

Darcy levantou o rosto com um semblante iluminado. "Você acha que eu tenho chances? Você... você conseguiu perceber alguma coisa?"

Richard riu da atitude de seu primo. Darcy nunca foi inseguro antes. "Eu acredito que sim."

Darcy suspirou aliviado. "E você a aprova, Richard?"

Richard riu novamente. "Tanto aprovo, William, que se não fosse por você, talvez eu competiria com John por ela. A gente nunca sabe quando vai se deparar com tal beleza e vivacidade. Que mulher incrível!"

Darcy olhava abismado para o primo. "Relaxa, William, eu sei que você a viu primeiro." O Coronel riu da expressão do primo. Darcy apaixonado era muito divertido.

Na sala de jogos, Bingley e Carlile falavam de um assunto similar. "E então Bingley, você tem alguma intenção mais séria em relação à Srta. Bennet?"

Bingley respondeu de imediato. "Amanhã mesmo irei até Longbourn e solicitarei uma conversa particular com ela. Se tudo ocorrer como espero, pedirei em seguida a benção do Sr. Bennet."

Carlile estendeu a mão para Bingley e a apertou com força. "Fico feliz por você. Com certeza vocês serão muito felizes. A Srta. Bennet e você são completamente compatíveis. Sua coragem de assumir sua vontade e passar por cima de qualquer crítica são admiráveis Charles."

Bingley agradeceu Carlile e permitiu-se questionar sobre suas intenções. "E você Carlile? Hoje não foi possível deixar de notar seu interesse pela Srta. Elizabeth. Desculpe ser tão direto, mas é a verdade."

Carlile olhou para Bingley com um rosto sério. "Não era meu desejo esconder nada, Charles. Pelo contrário. Quero deixar bem claro meu interesse por ela. Eu só não me declarei ainda porque eu acredito que você, como anfitrião e residente da vizinhança, tem o direito de fazer isso primeiro. Sem contar que eu quero ter certeza do que ela sente antes de propor."

Bingley balançou a cabeça em concordância e pensou em Darcy. Há vários dias não conversava com ele sobre este assunto. Darcy era muito mais discreto do que Carlile, mesmo assim, Bingley o conhecia há muitos anos e pode perceber os olhares que ele lançava em Elizabeth. Após o jogo, Bingley decidiu conversar novamente com o amigo. Ele se sentia dividido e queria ser imparcial, mas Darcy o tinha ajudado tantas vezes, que ele se sentia compelido a alertá-lo das intenções de Carlile.

Subindo as escadas, Bingley se deparou com Richard. "Richard, onde está seu primo?"

"Acredito que esteja nos aposentos dele, Bingley. Há algo em que eu possa ser útil?"

"Não, obrigado. Eu só preciso conversar com Darcy."

"Bata na porta do quarto dele. Acho que ele deve estar lendo algumas cartas de negócios."

Bingley agradeceu e fez exatamente o que o Coronel aconselhou. Ao escutar a autorização de Darcy para entrar, Bingley o viu, de fato, lendo algumas cartas. Ele se sentou próximo de Darcy, sem saber por onde começar. Sentia-se mal, como se estivesse traindo a confiança de Carlile. Mas tinha que ser feito.

"E então Bingley? Por que está com este semblante tão grave?" Darcy perguntou lançando um olhar por cima das cartas.

Bingley resolveu alterar o curso de ação. "Amanhã vou pedir a Srta. Bennet em casamento." Ele resolveu fazer esta declaração e ver a reação de Darcy. Se o mesmo se opusesse a esta decisão, não comentaria da decisão de Carlile.

"Meus parabéns, Bingley. Fico feliz por você. A Srta. Bennet é encantadora e você será um homem realizado. Eu sinceramente desejo a vocês somente felicidade." Darcy já esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer depois de testemunhar o comportamento de ambos durante a tarde.

"Então... eu tenho a sua benção?" Bingley ainda queria ter certeza da opinião do amigo.

"Você não precisa da minha benção, Bingley. Eu fui um ignorante antes. Você estava com a razão e eu fui muito arrogante para admitir." Ele confessou com a cabeça baixa.

Bingley suspirou e olhou para Darcy com pesar. "E seus sentimentos pela Srta. Elizabeth?"

"Estão mais fortes do que antes." Darcy fechou os olhos se lembrando do sentimento que se apoderou completamente dele no decorrer daquela tarde.

"Eu sinto muito Darcy, mas John me confidenciou a intenção de propor à ela." Bingley fez uma careta e se odiou por um momento. Levar aquela notícia para Darcy e ao mesmo tempo trair a confiança de um amigo não era algo que ele se orgulhava em fazer, mas ele sentia que era o certo.

Darcy levantou de sua cadeira tão rápido que a derrubou, causando um estrondo. "Quando Bingley? Quando John tem a intenção de propor?" Ele perguntou desesperado, com milhares de possibilidades passando por sua cabeça.

Bingley encolheu os ombros. "Eu sinceramente não sei, Darcy. Ele disse que ia esperar que eu fizesse isso primeiro e tentaria se assegurar dos sentimentos dela. Se ela retornar a afeição dele, ele vai propor."

Darcy passou as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes. Pegou a cadeira que tinha derrubado e sentou-se novamente. Bingley olhava para o chão, não querendo ver o desespero do amigo. "O que você acha Charles? Você acredita que Elizabeth tem sentimentos por ele?"

Bingley encolheu os ombros novamente se sentindo inútil. "Eu não tenho como saber, Darcy. A Srta. Elizabeth é sempre tão educada e agradável com todo mundo, não é possível ter certeza. Nem mesmo John tem. Mas, e quanto a você? A última vez que conversamos, você não tinha intenção de fazer nada a respeito." Bingley queria ter certeza de qual era a intenção de Darcy naquele momento, pois se ele continuasse teimosamente contra à dama, ele faria de tudo para proteger a intenção de Carlile e dar a Elizabeth a chance de um casamento com um bom homem.

Darcy olhou para o chão se sentindo derrotado. "Eu sou um tolo Charles. Eu não tive coragem de assumir meus sentimentos por tanto tempo, e agora, que é o meu maior desejo, me encontro no meio dessa confusão. Se eu me declarar, me sentirei traindo John. Mas se eu ficar em silêncio, trairei meu próprio coração."

Bingley olhava para Darcy com compaixão. "Ambos são meus amigos, Darcy. Estar aqui, falando com você sobre ela, não me faz bem, mas era o que eu precisava fazer. Eu nunca fui bom em dar conselhos, mas vou arriscar agora: Converse com John. Explique para ele seus conflitos internos. Ele merece saber." Bingley levantou-se e apertou o ombro de Darcy. "Vocês são bons homens e ambos merecem a felicidade."

Darcy olhou para Bingley e balançou a cabeça concordando. "Você tem razão, Bingley. Amanhã eu terei essa conversa com John. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas é necessário." Bingley sorriu para Darcy e saiu do quarto. Pela primeira vez, os papeis estavam invertidos.

No Café da manhã do dia seguinte, Bingley informou a todos que teria que sair e retornaria mais tarde. Ele parecia nervoso. Darcy e Carlile sabiam o motivo e sorriram. O restante do grupo pode apenas suspeitar.

"Há algo errado, Charles?" Caroline perguntou interessada.

"Não Caroline. Nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar." Charles temia a reação da irmã. Com certeza ela se colocaria violentamente contra sua decisão, entretanto, ele cuidaria disso mais tarde.

Enquanto comiam em silêncio, um expresso chegou para Carlile. Quando ele viu o remetente, pediu licença e foi até a biblioteca com um semblante preocupado. Darcy pensou em segui-lo, mas decidiu conversar com o amigo mais tarde... aquela carta parecia importante e ele não queria interrompe-lo.

Instantes depois, Carlile surgiu agitado da biblioteca. "Temo que recebi péssimas notícias. Meu irmão sofreu um acidente."

Todos na mesa ofegaram. Darcy foi o primeiro a reagir. "John, qual é a situação?"

Carlile sentou-se pesadamente da cadeira que ocupava antes. "Parece que ele está muito mal. O criado dele me enviou o expresso. Disse que Helen está em Londres e não demonstrou intenção de ir até ele. Eu vou até a propriedade dele para garantir que tudo está sendo feito para resguardar sua saúde."

"Há algo que eu possa fazer? Você quer que eu me junte a você?" Darcy perguntava preocupado. Carlile o olhou com gratidão e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Não meu amigo. Fique e aproveite a companhia, que é das melhores. Assim que Harry estiver melhor eu voltarei."

Carlile se retirou para fazer todos os preparativos para a partida, pois não queria perder tempo. Quando voltou, todos estavam esperando para se despedir e dar palavras de incentivo. "Se precisar de algo, seja o que for, escreva John. Nós estaremos a sua disposição."

"Obrigado Darcy. Escreverei para mantê-los informados." Se voltando para Bingley, Carlile colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo. "Charles, boa sorte. Espero que tudo ocorra conforme seu desejo." Levando Bingley um pouco mais longe do grupo ele continuou timidamente. "Quando você estiver em Longbourn hoje, caso surja a oportunidade, você pode dizer à Srta. Elizabeth o que aconteceu?"

Bingley olhou para o amigo com pesar. "Conte com isso, John. Se a oportunidade não surgir eu falarei para a Srta. Bennet. Ela passará a informação para Srta. Elizabeth, eu tenho certeza. A oferta de Darcy é a minha também. Se precisar de algo, não hesite em pedir." Carlile agradeceu.

Com um olhar para Netherfield, Carlile partiu. Ele nunca viraria as costas para seu irmão, mas não podia deixar de sentir pesar pelo momento. Com o coração tumultuado, ele se distanciou do lugar que tinha mudado sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Logo depois da partida de Carlile, Bingley pediu seu cavalo selado e montou até Longbourn. Aquele dia tinha começado agitado.


	9. A Surpreendente Elizabeth

**A SURPREENDENTE ELIZABETH**

Quando chegaram em Longbourn, após o piquenique, Jane e Elizabeth estavam contentes. O dia foi maravilhoso. Jane se sentia mais encantada por Bingley do que nunca. "Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, Lizzie. Como eu disse antes, ele é tudo o que um rapaz deve ser. Se eu pudesse ter certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por mim, eu seria a mais feliz das mulheres."

Elizabeth ria. "Oh, Jane, será que você ainda tem dúvidas? O Sr. Bingley era tão óbvio, que eu não duvido que você receba uma proposta nos próximos dias."

Jane sorriu. "E você Lizzie? Se eu tenho um admirador, hoje pude notar que você tem três." Jane ria enquanto Elizabeth revirava os olhos.

"Exagerando como sempre, Jane. Você vê tão pouco quando se trata dos seus pretendentes e demais quando se trata dos meus."

Jane balançava a cabeça. "Não fique em negação Lizzie. Eu observei bem. Posso dizer que o Coronel tem apenas uma admiração por sua pessoa, mesmo porque ele acabou de conhecer você. Mas o Sr. Darcy e o Sr. Carlile... Temo que você despertou o amor nos cavaleiros, Lizzie."

Elizabeth bufou. "Por favor, Jane, o Sr. Darcy? Ele nunca olha para outra pessoa senão para encontrar defeitos."

Não passou despercebido a Jane que Elizabeth mencionou somente Darcy. "Oh, Lizzie, será que você o interpreta tão mal? Ele não é como os outros homens que nós conhecemos. Ele não vai demonstrar abertamente seus desejos. Quando você estava brincando com o cachorro, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você. Ele está apaixonado, Lizzie. Eu tenho certeza."

Elizabeth mordia os lábios. Escutar sua irmã fez seu coração acelerar. _Será verdade? Será que eu despertei sentimentos ternos em um homem tão austero?_ Ela já sabia a muito tempo que ele despertava uma forte reação nela. Antes de conhecê-lo, ela nunca tinha se preocupado com o pensamento de outras pessoas sobre ela, então, por que os pensamentos dele a preocupavam?

Jane observava a irmã atentamente. Ela tinha certeza que Elizabeth não era indiferente ao Sr. Darcy. Ela tinha visto muitas vezes Elizabeth travando discussões com ele, e em todos os momentos, a tensão entre os dois era palpável. Jane não sabia o que pensar. O Sr. Darcy, embora tão reservado, demonstrava a mesma paixão de Elizabeth quando estava na presença dela. Se isso seria maravilhoso ou uma catástrofe, ela ainda não sabia. Concentrou-se, então, em Carlile. "E o que você acha do Sr. Carlile, Lizzie. Ele se fez muito claro hoje. Não me venha dizer que não percebeu."

Elizabeth, retirada de seus pensamentos sobre o outro cavalheiro, encarou a irmã. "Devo confessar que teve momentos em que eu percebi uma certa atenção dirigida a mim, Jane, mas isso não quer dizer que ele esteja apaixonado."

"E quer dizer o que, Lizzie?" Jane não entendia porque a irmã refutava o que tinha ficado tão claro naquela tarde. Ela temia que a irmã estava tentando se proteger e em decorrência disso, perderia a oportunidade de encontrar a felicidade.

"Que ele aprecia a minha companhia. Jane, eu não acredito que homens como o Sr. Carlile e o Sr. Darcy possam se dar ao luxo de se interessarem por alguém como eu. Esse tipo de homem vai buscar uma esposa com fortuna e conexões. Eu não tenho nada a oferecer. Além do mais, se o que você diz é verdade, eu me entristeceria. Eles são amigos de longa data, eu não gostaria de ser a causa da ruptura de uma amizade tão antiga."

Com isso, Jane teve que concordar. Por mais que se alegrava que a irmã despertasse esses sentimentos nos cavalheiros, causar o término de uma amizade era muito triste. As irmãs permaneceram absortas em pensamentos.

Elizabeth, então, pensou em Carlile. Ele era um dos homens mais agradáveis que já conheceu. Se dependesse unicamente de sua razão, Elizabeth escolheria nutrir sentimentos por ele. Se ele realmente se sentisse como Jane alegava, seria muito mais fácil para ela. Ela conseguia se ver em um futuro com ele e sabia que poderia chegar a ter sentimentos ternos pelo cavalheiro no futuro. Contudo, seu coração, sempre rebelde, se recusava a obedecer a razão. Seu coração tinha vontade própria. E Elizabeth estava começando a entender que seu coração já não pertencia a ela.

Ela voltou os pensamentos para Darcy. A primeira vez que ela o viu, na Assembleia de Meriton, algo nela foi despertado. Antes disso, Elizabeth nunca tinha pensado em homens. O casamento era uma ideia tão distante que ela nem ao menos conseguia imaginar que um dia poderia se casar. Mas então, ela o viu. Seus olhos se cruzaram brevemente e ela sentiu o próprio corpo responder àquele breve instante. Ele estava tão sério, sua mandíbula e punhos apertados, mas ainda assim, era o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto. Sem perceber, seus olhos se moveram para os lábios dele. Ela imaginou qual seria o gosto de prová-los e corou com o pensamento indecente. Então, ele falou que ela não era bonita o suficiente para tentá-lo e Elizabeth se esforçou para não pensar mais nele. Infelizmente ela descobriu que era mais fácil tomar a decisão do que a cumprir.

Contudo, Darcy estava cada vez mais dificultando para Elizabeth conseguir odiá-lo. A cada encontro que eles tinham, ele se mostrava mais agradável. Ela não quis admitir para Jane, mas ela notou os olhares de Darcy. Aqueles olhos azuis que sempre pareciam tão frios, se aqueciam quando a fitavam. Elizabeth tinha medo de estar mal interpretando as atitudes de Darcy. Ela não queria se iludir e se machucar. Se ao menos ele fosse mais claro sobre seus desejos.

Elizabeth passou o resto do dia distraída em seus pensamentos sobre os dois cavalheiros. Ela estava confusa. Sua mente e seu coração não estavam se entendendo. Era a guerra ao qual seu pai aludiu anteriormente. Antes de dormir ela se lembrou que talvez estivesse se preocupando à toa. _Quem sou eu para tentar dois dos mais ilustres senhores da Inglaterra? Eu não tenho a beleza, comportamento e obediência de Jane. Mamãe está certa, nenhum homem jamais vai me querer._

O meio da manhã do dia seguinte trouxe uma visita inesperada. O Sr. Bingley apareceu pedindo uma conversa particular com Jane. Elizabeth sorria completamente feliz. Suas esperanças para a felicidade da irmã foram confirmadas antes que ela supôs. A Sra. Bennet estava radiante. Jane não tinha todas as qualidades para nada. Ela sabia que um dia, sua filha mais velha despertaria o interesse em um cavalheiro de posses. Então, olhou para Elizabeth, que estava sorrindo, e seus lábios formaram uma linha reta. Ela tinha perdido as esperanças depois da recusa ao Sr. Collins. _Ela ficará solteira para sempre. Será um fardo para Jane, eu tenho certeza, ela pensava irritada._

A porta se abriu, e de lá saiu um Bingley muito sorridente em direção à biblioteca do Sr. Bennet. Jane saiu logo em seguida, com lágrimas no rosto e um sorriso nos lábios. Ela correu para Elizabeth e a abraçou. "Oh, Lizzie, como estou feliz! Por que todos no mundo não são felizes como eu?"

Elizabeth apertou seus braços ao redor da irmã. "Porque nem todos merecem como você, querida Jane."

As irmãs não tiveram muito tempo para comemorar sozinhas. Logo a Sra. Bennet abraçava a filha mais velha exclamando as qualidades do futuro genro em voz alta. "Jane, minha querida menina. Eu sabia que um dia você seria esposa de um homem rico. Cinco mil por ano. Oh, Deus, meus nervos não aquentarão." A euforia da Sra. Bennet continuou por muito tempo.

Bingley saiu da biblioteca ao lado do Sr. Bennet, que foi parabenizar sua filha. Ele estava feliz com o desenrolar de tudo. O Sr. Bingley faria Jane feliz, e nenhum dinheiro que ele poderia ter o convenceria a consentir com o casamento se ele não acreditasse nisso. Ele olhou para Elizabeth comemorando junto a Jane. Ela era tão especial. Ele desejava de todo coração que existisse um outro homem que como ele, entenderia isso.

No meio da comemoração, discretamente, Bingley passou a informação para Elizabeth de que Carlile tinha se ausentado por alguns dias para cuidar de um irmão acidentado. "Ele pediu para avisar para todos os amigos de sua súbita partida e para se desculpar pela falta de despedidas."

Elizabeth se sentiu triste por Carlile e preocupada com o irmão dele. "Sr. Bingley, caso você escreva para o Sr. Carlile, diga que nós estamos orando pela recuperação de seu irmão, e que sua rápida partida para atender um familiar só demonstra sua bondade." Ela mordeu o lábio antes de completar. "Diga que ele fará falta no bairro." Bingey sorriu para Elizabeth e lhe assegurou que faria isso.

Bingley voltou para Netherfield no final da tarde. Mesmo com o maxilar doendo, ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Entrou na casa com passos alegres. A primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Darcy, que ao ver o amigo em tal estado, soube o que tinha acontecido. "Meus parabéns, Bingley. De todos nós, você é o mais merecedor." Bingley se emocionou com as palavras do amigo e o abraçou desejando silenciosamente que em breve Darcy sentiria a mesma felicidade.

Logo, todos em Netherfield souberam da novidade. Georgiana dedicou uma música à Bingley e Jane. Richard o congratulou por conseguir como esposa uma das mulheres mais bonitas e agradáveis que ele conheceu. Caroline o puxou para o escritório e fez um escândalo. Bingley não ligava. Ele era um homem feliz. Nada poderia estragar essa felicidade. O dia, que tinha começado tão triste com a notícia sobre o irmão de Carlile, terminou da forma mais maravilhosa. Amanhã será um novo dia, Bingley pensou, e será um lindo dia.

No café da manhã, Bingley sugeriu enviar uma nota para Longbourn pedindo ao Sr. Bennet a autorização para que Jane passasse o dia com eles. Ele sugeriu que Elizabeth fosse convidada também, tanto para servir de acompanhante para Jane, quanto para dar a Darcy uma chance. Ele ainda se sentia mal fazendo isso, mas devia muito a Darcy, e a verdade era que ele torcia para Darcy encontrar a felicidade. _Sua vida foi marcada pelo sofrimento, e ele é tão bom com todo mundo, Darcy merece uma vida feliz._

Como solicitado, um pouco depois do almoço, as irmãs Bennet chegaram. Bingley correu para receber sua noiva e Georgiana estava saltando de felicidade por rever Elizabeth. Quando elas entraram na sala, Georgiana andou até Elizabeth e a abraçou. Darcy e Richard sorriram. Seguiram os cumprimentos e todos foram acomodados na sala para conversar. Elizabeth estava sentada em um sofá com Georgiana de um lado e Richard do outro. Jane e Bingley um pouco afastados de todos. Darcy puxou uma cadeira de frente para os três e prestou atenção na conversa que já tinha iniciado. Caroline, irritada demais com o irmão, se recusou a ficar presente.

"Eu ainda acredito que um dia, Coronel, mulheres serão autorizadas a entrar para o exército. Não será em breve, mas acontecerá." Elizabeth dizia com convicção.

"Isso criará um grande problema Srta. Elizabeth. Os homens ficarão muito distraídos." Richard ria e Elizabeth revirava os olhos. Então, de repente, ela se virou para Darcy.

"O que você acha Sr. Darcy? Acredita que um dia teremos mulheres no exército?" Ela se sentia bastante orgulhosa dessa ideia.

"Nunca pensei em tal possibilidade, Srta. Elizabeth, mas talvez um dia sim. Só não acredito que farão um trabalho de homens."

Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha e seus olhos brilharam. Darcy já sabia o que iria enfrentar. "O que você quer dizer com trabalho de homens, Sr. Darcy? Não acha que uma mulher conseguiria fazer tudo o que os homens fazem com a mesma qualidade? O senhor acha que as mulheres não tem capacidade equiparada a dos homens?"

Darcy se inclinou para Elizabeth. "A senhora escolheu distorcer o que eu falei, como sempre. Simplesmente, há situações que os homens conseguiriam um melhor desempenho do que as mulheres por questões biológicas, assim como em outras situações, mulheres teriam desempenho melhor do que homens. Todos temos nossos pontos fortes."

Elizabeth não estava convencida, estreitando os olhos, continuou. "Dê ao menos um exemplo do que um homem pode fazer melhor do que uma mulher."

Darcy estava se deliciando com o fogo nos olhos de Elizabeth. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita. "Posso facilmente indicar dois exemplos. Você não pode negar que nós, homens, podemos cavalgar e atirar melhor do que as mulheres."

Para espanto de Darcy, Elizabeth gargalhou e em seguida chamou Jane. "Jane, venha aqui por favor, preciso de você."

Jane olhou para Bingley e falou em voz baixa, apenas para ele: "O que será que Lizzie está aprontando?" Bingley riu e seguiu Jane.

"O que foi Lizzie? O que posso fazer por você?"

"Jane, você faria a gentileza de dizer para o Sr. Darcy quem em Hertfordshire cavalga ou atira melhor do que eu?"

Jane revirou os olhos e suspirou. Essas não eram as habilidades da irmã que ela gostava de exaltar. "Oh, Lizzie, eu devo?"

"Sim, você deve."

Jane suspirou novamente e respondeu resignada. "Ninguém é melhor do que você Lizzie. Satisfeita?"

"Sim, obrigada." Elizabeth continuava olhando para Darcy com triunfo.

Richard se espantou com a resposta. Essa não eram atividades que uma mulher praticava. "A senhorita não pode estar falando sério." Ele exclamou descrente.

"É verdade Coronel. Papai ensinou Elizabeth a cavalgar e atirar desde que ela era uma pequena criança. Ele costuma brincar dizendo que Elizabeth nasceu em uma sela com uma arma na mão."

Bingley também estava incrédulo. "Jane, o Sr. Bennet lhe ensinou tais atividades?"

Elizabeth riu. "Jane pode cavalgar razoavelmente bem, mas nunca chegaria perto de uma arma."

Darcy olhava para Elizabeth admirado. Mais uma vez ela o surpreendia. "Pois bem Srta. Elizabeth, eu posso até acreditar que você seja a melhor de Hertfordshire, mas a Inglaterra é muito grande. Você tem que concordar que não pode ser melhor que todos os homens da Inglaterra. Lembre-se que sua própria mãe falou que aqui temos apenas vinte e quatro famílias."

Os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam ainda mais e um sorriso malicioso curvou seus lábios. "Você tem um ponto, Sr. Darcy. Mas eu ainda garanto que eu sou melhor do que todos que estão aqui no momento, _visitantes _ou residentes." Ela enfatizou a palavra visitantes.

Darcy franziu a testa e sorriu. "Isso está me parecendo um desafio, Srta. Elizabeth."

"O senhor pode apostar que sim."

"Eu não tenho medo."

"Nem eu."

"Bingley, peça para selarem meu cavalo e um outro para a Srta. Elizabeth."

"Não, Sr. Darcy. Se vamos competir, teremos que estar de igual para igual. Isso quer dizer que o senhor montará o seu cavalo, e eu montarei o meu. Eu e Cérbero somos imbatíveis."

"Não melhor do que eu e Aquiles, eu lhe garanto."

Elizabeth gargalhou novamente. "Quem em sã consciência coloca o nome do cavalo de Aquiles? Esqueceu que ele tem o calcanhar fraco?"

Darcy queria soar severo, mas não conseguiu e sorriu. "Quando eu o comprei, ele já tinha este nome. Eu resolvi não mudar. As pessoas pensam que é uma fraqueza, mas é daí que vem sua força. Mas explique, Cérbero já era o nome do seu cavalo quando foi comprado?"

Jane começou a rir e respondeu antes de Elizabeth. "Temo que foi Lizzie quem batizou o próprio cavalo."

Richard, não aguentando mais ficar de fora da conversa, resolveu participar. "E você pode nos dizer por que este nome, Srta. Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth olhou para todos que aguardavam em expectativa sua resposta. "Quando eu ganhei Cérbero do meu pai, eu tinha doze anos e passava a maior parte do dia brincando fora de casa."

"E invariavelmente aprontava alguma coisa que deixava minha mãe de cabelos em pé." Jane completou.

"Sim, eu não ia esconder isso, Jane." Elizabeth riu e continuou. "Um dia, eu caí de uma árvore e desmaiei. Como era muito cedo, ninguém sabe ao certo por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada. Eu estava um pouco revoltada porque o meu velho cavalo tinha morrido pouco tempo antes e isso estava fazendo de mim um pouco... inconsequente." Ela olhou para Darcy ao dizer a última palavra. "Minha mãe ficou ao mesmo tempo preocupada e irritada. Ela passou a semana inteira dizendo que eu era um inferno na vida dela. Naquela mesma semana, meu pai presenteou eu e Jane com um cavalo para cada. Então, quando papai perguntou como eu o batizaria, eu lhe respondi: 'já que mamãe não cansa de dizer que eu sou um inferno, ele será Cérbero, e me protegerá.'"

Todos riram. Richard limpava as lágrimas dos olhos. "Oh, Srta. Elizabeth, o que se passava na cabeça de uma menina de doze anos para ter tal ideia."

"Eu ainda acho um nome totalmente adequado." Elizabeth respondeu orgulhosa.

Darcy olhava para ela admirado. Cada vez mais ele tinha certeza que a queria para sempre ao seu lado, o deleitando com a mais interessante das conversas.

Elizabeth olhou para Darcy como a mesma expressão de desafio de antes. "E então Sr. Darcy, o que acha de uma leve competição amanhã, ao amanhecer? Nos encontramos na bifurcação entre Netherfield e Longbourn, assim, o senhor não vai poder alegar que seu cavalo andou mais para justificar sua derrota."

"Você está muito convencida da vitória, Srta. Elizabeth. Só ficará mais feio quando perder."

"Veremos." Disse Elizabeth, excitada com a possibilidade de uma competição. Não era sempre que ela conseguia desafiar alguém.

"Lizzie... Espero que mamãe não tome conhecimento disso." Jane já estava preocupada com toda a repercussão que surgiria se a mãe descobrisse. Elizabeth ainda não estava perdoada por recusar o Sr. Collins e se Elizabeth fizesse algo mais para irritar a própria mãe, Jane não sabia o que iria acontecer.

"Jane, é só você ficar calada." Elizabeth retrucou o mais delicadamente que pode para a irmã.

"E seu pai, Lizzie, ele não ficaria irritado?" Georgiana, que assistiu a tudo fascinada, perguntou.

Rindo, Elizabeth respondeu. "Não Georgie, mas acho melhor ele não saber. Do contrário, seu irmão não vai ter paz. Porque toda vez que meu pai o encontrar, vai fazer questão de lembra-lo que perdeu para uma mulher."

Darcy fitou Elizabeth com olhos estreitos. "Você não conhece minhas habilidades, Srta. Elizabeth. Eu posso ser surpreendido pelas atividades que você pratica, mas você pode se surpreender com a minha destreza. Nem Richard, que é um Coronel, é superior a mim."

Richard revirou os olhos, mas concordou. "Ele está certo, Srta. Elizabeth. Darcy é o melhor que eu conheço. E eu posso dizer isso com propriedade. Embora ele não atire melhor do que eu."

"Melhor ainda Coronel. Assim eu não preciso desafiar você também... mas se você quiser atirar eu não me importaria. Uma pequena competição sempre anima o dia."

"Lizzie, não... Mamãe vai ficar uma fera." Jane quase implorava, seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

Mas antes de Elizabeth responder, Richard bateu com as duas mãos nas próprias pernas e levantou-se. Ele estava tendo o mais animado dos dias. "Bingley, onde estão suas armas? Parece que eu e a Srta. Elizabeth vamos nos divertir um pouco."

Bingley olhou para Jane como se para pedir permissão. Jane balançou a cabeça resignada. Quando sua irmã se sentia menosprezada em suas habilidades, ela não desistiria até provar o contrário.

Darcy não estava acreditando. Elizabeth, sua Elizabeth, tinha acabado de desafiar um oficial do exército treinado para saber quem era o melhor atirador. Não existia mulher como ela, ele tinha certeza disso.

Quando tudo estava preparado do lado de fora, e todos os alvos estavam no lugar, Darcy viu Elizabeth puxar Jane um pouco mais longe do grupo e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Jane ficou um pouco corada, mas a atendeu. Ela a circulou e Darcy percebeu que Jane estava afrouxando o espartilho dela. Na mesma hora ele desviou os olhos. Não era o momento para ter tais pensamentos. Ele esperava que Richard não tinha notado, porque se ele notou, com certeza ficaria distraído.

Infelizmente para Richard, ele percebeu. Seu rosto ficou corado imediatamente. Ele olhou para todos os lados em busca de uma distração. Quando Elizabeth chegou ao seu lado, na frente dos alvos, ele já estava mais calmo, mas não se atreveu a olhar em direção a dama.

Foram colocados cinco alvos para cada um a uma longa distância, considerada muito difícil. Richard queria acabar logo com aquilo e demonstrar sua habilidade superior a todos que ali estavam. Ele tinha certeza que uma mulher sem nenhum treinamento não seria páreo para ele.

"As damas primeiro, Srta. Elizabeth. Pode escolher qualquer um dos alvos do seu lado, um de cada vez atira. Quem acertar mais ganha." Ele ditou as regras, certo de que Elizabeth não seria capaz de acertar nem metade de suas tentativas.

"Não há necessidade de arrastarmos isso por um longo tempo, Coronel." Elizabeth pegou a arma na mão com uma destreza que surpreendeu a todos, menos sua irmã, que já estava acostumada com a cena. Disparou cinco tiros seguidos com rapidez impressionante. Os cinco diretamente no alvo, sem nenhuma hesitação.

Jane revirou os olhos... ela já estava acostumada. Elizabeth tinha prazer em chocar as pessoas. Os outros quatro estavam olhando para Elizabeth de boca aberta. Richard riu e balançou a cabeça. Mesmo que ele conseguisse atingir os cinco alvos, nunca seria com a mesma rapidez de Elizabeth. Era uma causa perdida.

Ele pegou sua arma e se concentrou. Atirou a primeira vez e parou para se concentrar novamente, e assim foi até o último alvo. Não chegou nem perto da rapidez de Elizabeth.

"Parabéns Coronel. Achei que fosse errar o último tiro, mas o senhor se corrigiu no último segundo. Se quiser, podemos tentar com alvos em movimento." Elizabeth disse com humildade.

"Não, obrigado Srta. Elizabeth. Meu orgulho apanhou feio hoje. Por favor, diga quem lhe ensinou a ser tão habilidosa. Mesmo no exército é difícil encontrar alguém que atire assim."

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos, vi meu pai atirando. Eu estava tão curiosa... ele perguntou se eu queria tentar e eu disse que sim. Desde então, é um dos nossos passatempos. Eu não caço, é claro. Me recuso a atirar em animais. Mas depois que eu conseguia atingir com facilidade os alvos parados, meu pai me ensinou com alvos em movimento."

"E seu pai atira tão bem quanto você? Eu adoraria assisti-lo." Ele sempre gostou de encontrar pessoas com habilidades tão incríveis.

"Lizzie superou papai há muitos anos. Por que o senhor acha que ela é tão convencida?" Jane respondeu por ela.

Darcy e Bingley achavam que estavam tendo uma ilusão. Eles nunca imaginariam uma mulher superar um Coronel do exército em uma disputa de tiro. Para Bingley, aquilo tinha sido uma das experiências mais divertidas que ele presenciou. Darcy estava atônito. Antes de entrarem, Richard os puxou de lado. "Nem uma única palavra disso fora daqui." Darcy e Bingley gargalharam.

Georgiana estava fascinada com Elizabeth. Ela era diferente de tudo o que ela esperava e ao mesmo tempo, o conjunto de qualidades que ela apresentava faziam dela uma personalidade fantástica. "Lizzie, se um dia tivermos oportunidade, você me ensinaria a fazer o que você fez?"

Elizabeth piscou para ela. "Se você quiser..." Então, se voltou para Darcy. "Espero que isso não tenha lhe assustado, Sr. Darcy. Nosso pequeno desafio ainda está marcado?"

Darcy olhava para Elizabeth extasiado. "Eu não estou assustado, Srta. Elizabeth. Eu estou impressionado. Agora eu anseio ainda mais por nossa pequena disputa. Amanhã não chegará tão cedo."

Elizabeth somente sorriu para Darcy e lhe devolveu o olhar. Ela já tinha provado o que queria. O outro dia seria somente confirmação. Mesmo se ela não ganhasse de Darcy, ela já estava satisfeita.

Eles voltaram para dentro da casa com os ânimos ainda mais altos. Georgiana, sempre próxima de Elizabeth, e Jane de Bingley. Eles tomaram chá e Darcy pediu para que Georgiana tocasse um pouco. Georgiana consentiu, desde que Elizabeth cantasse. Mais uma vez a performance de Elizabeth, aliada à de Georgiana, impressionou a todos. Darcy não podia estar mais feliz. Elizabeth era a mulher para ele. A mulher que ele sempre quis.


	10. A Disputa

Elizabeth acordou animada, tomou um rápido café da manhã antes de qualquer um de sua família se levantasse e correu para os estábulos. Somente ela selava seu cavalo. Antes de terminar, Jane apareceu parecendo um pouco sonolenta. A única da casa que tinha o hábito de acordar com o nascer do sol, era Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha?"

Elizabeth suspirou. "Eu achei que não. Mas por favor Jane, sem broncas..." Ela hesitou por um momento antes de acrescentar. "Quer que eu sele Açúcar para você?"

"Quero, por favor Lizzie." Jane respondeu com um sorriso doce para a irmã. Por mais que não aprovasse todas as atividades que Elizabeth se envolvia, ela não deixaria de apoia-la.

Elizabeth se virou para ficar de frente para a irmã e Jane engasgou. "Lizzie, você não pode ir vestida assim..." Jane fechou os olhos com força, sem conseguir acreditar que Elizabeth teria coragem para tanto.

"Eu vou para uma disputa, Jane. Dessa forma será muito mais confortável. Sem contar que me dará uma vantagem. Fica tranquila que nós estaremos entre amigos, ninguém vai nos ver. E você está cansada de saber que eu cavalgo exatamente assim quando eu saio por Longbourn." Elizabeth sabia que sua vestimenta causaria horror na irmã, mas ela não desistiria de uma vantagem por nada.

"Nós estaremos fora de Longbourn, Lizzie... mamãe vai ficar uma fera. Ela vai proibir você de sair para o resto de sua vida... Eu sei que ela vai. Você ficará trancada em seu quarto para todo o sempre." Jane não era inclinada ao drama, mas acreditava firmemente no que estava falando.

"Mamãe não precisa saber..." Elizabeth deu de ombros. Se a mãe descobrisse, ela não ficaria trancafiada... era mais provável que ela seria banida para um convento... Embora ela tinha certeza que o pai apenas reviraria os olhos para suas excentricidades e voltaria para a biblioteca.

Elizabeth terminou de selar Cérbero e foi selar açúcar, o cavalo mais dócil do mundo, que era perfeito para Jane. Quando terminou, as irmãs cavalgaram até a bifurcação.

Chegaram pouco depois de Darcy, Bingley e Richard. Darcy achou melhor deixar Georgiana para trás. A irmã sabia cavalgar muito bem, mas ele desconfiava que eles se aventurariam de forma mais ousada naquela manhã.

Darcy estava com Aquiles, um belo animal com pelos marrons sem nenhuma mancha. Ao olhar para Elizabeth, ele ficou impressionado. Ela montava um dos maiores cavalos que ele já tinha visto. A pelagem era negra e brilhante. Ele tinha apenas uma única mancha branca, uma risca vertical que cobria o olho direito. Sobre ele, Elizabeth parecia imponente. Jane estava em um cavalo um pouco menor do que o de Elizabeth. Era todo branco e enquanto cavalgava, Jane acariciava o pescoço dele. Darcy pensou que ambos animais combinavam perfeitamente com as donas.

Quando as irmãs chegaram perto do grupo, Darcy ofego enquanto olhava para Elizabeth com os olhos arregalados. Richard e Bingley não estavam diferentes, mas como Richard nunca se intimidava facilmente, quebrou o silêncio.

"Srta. Elizabeth, eu estou tendo uma ilusão ou você está usando uma calça?" Ele não sabia se ria, se admirava, se desviava os olhos ou se tentava segurar o primo que estava mais atordoado do que qualquer um deles.

Elizabeth estava de fato, usando uma calça. Darcy olhava para ela deliciado. As calças pretas que ela usava eram coladas às suas pernas e estavam cobertas por botas também pretas que iam até abaixo de seus joelhos. Ela usava um grande sobretudo azul escuro que estava abotoado até a cintura, permitindo a posição montada sobre o cavalo. Se ela estivesse em pé com o sobretudo completamente fechado, pareceria um vestido e não chamaria tanta atenção.

"É muito melhor cavalgar desta forma, Coronel." Olhando para Darcy, ela continuou. "As vestimentas femininas são um ponto fraco em comparação à masculina. Não quero ter nenhuma desvantagem."

Elizabeth começou a desprender os botões restantes com o intuito de retirar o sobretudo para deleite dos cavalheiros e desespero de Jane. Bingley se forçou a desviar os olhos, fitando Jane fixamente com medo de ofender sua noiva ou sua futura cunhada. Richard estava tendo um momento complicado. Ele não queria despertar a fúria de seu primo, entretanto, um olhar para Darcy e percebeu que ele estava alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, exceto a bela morena ao seu lado despindo o longo casaco. Darcy a olhava de boca aberta e olhos escuros de desejo. Ele assistiu deslumbrado quando ela retirou a vestimenta de seu corpo e jogou em direção a Jane. Por baixo, ela usava um corpete creme. Nada em sua vida o tinha seduzido tanto.

"Lizzie, eu não acho que seja apropriado..." Jane não conseguia acreditar que sua irmã teria audácia para tanto.

"Ah, por favor, Jane... eu vou cavalgar muito melhor assim... E eu acredito que os cavalheiros não se incomodam... " Elizabeth falou em um tom de desafio enquanto olhava para eles com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Rapidamente Richard respondeu à pergunta e tentou aliviar o ambiente. "Não, Srta. Elizabeth. Definitivamente não nos importamos, mas por favor, mate minha curiosidade. Onde você adquiriu tais trajes?" Era claramente feito para mulheres e ele não acreditava que uma costureira, mesmo em Londres, faria algo daquele tipo.

Elizabeth riu e se inclinou como se para contar um segredo. "Esta é uma das vantagens de ter parentes no comércio, Coronel. Meu tio trabalha com importação e exportação. Nas Américas as mulheres mais ousadas estão usando essas roupas de montaria. Muito mais confortável e nos permite uma mobilidade muito superior a um vestido. Meu tio é um homem muito liberal e sabia que eu adoraria ter uma. É claro que minha mãe ficou semanas sem falar comigo quando eu usei a primeira vez, mas ela está se acostumando... ou melhor, ela está finalmente aceitando..."

Os três amigos ainda estavam atordoados. Darcy simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. A calça e o corpete mostravam perfeitamente o corpo de Elizabeth. Era perfeito. Ele abaixou os olhos para as pernas e eram bem torneadas._ Fruto de tanta caminhada_, ele pensava distraído. A cintura era extremamente fina. Ele conseguia ver o início do vale entre seus seios no decote quadrado de seu corpete. Era a visão mais tentadora que ele teve diante de si a vida inteira. Para sorte de Darcy, Elizabeth o retirou de seus devaneios cada vez mais ousados e que poderiam colocá-lo em uma situação vergonhosa.

"Está pronto, Sr. Darcy?"

Darcy forçou-se a se recompor e tentou soar indiferente. Ele limpou a garganta para responder, mas sua voz saiu trêmula e ele gaguejou um pouco. "Q-Quando quiser Srta. Elizabeth. Mas temo que temos que delimitar o caminho."

"Ok, vamos correr até Netherfield. Se formos para Longbourn e minha mãe descobrir nossa pequena brincadeira da manhã vocês não gostarão de testemunhar o espetáculo. O primeiro a chegar ganha."

Eles ficaram lado a lado na estrada e decidiram que Richard os acompanharia de perto para qualquer eventualidade e para servir de testemunha, mas sem interferir. Jane disse que não gostava de correr, então Bingley, embora com muita vontade de acompanhar a disputa, preferiu ficar para trás com sua amada.

Começaram a correr ao comando de Richard. Tanto Darcy quanto Elizabeth estavam muito próximos, quase lado a lado. Em um determinado momento, Elizabeth olhou para Darcy com um largo sorriso e gritou para que ele a escutasse. "Estou cansada de lhe dar chances para me ultrapassar, Sr. Darcy." Então, provocando Cérbero e se inclinando no pescoço do animal, ela tomou a dianteira. Por mais que Darcy se esforçasse ele não conseguia nem a ultrapassar e nem tirar os olhos dela. Eles chegaram perto da cerca de Netherfield e Elizabeth gritou que a chegada era na entrada da casa e não da propriedade. Darcy achou que ela daria a volta para entrar, mas Elizabeth simplesmente saltou por cima da cerca, o obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

Aconteceu tão rápido que nenhum deles se recorda exatamente como foi. Em um momento eles estavam rindo, e no seguinte, Elizabeth deu um grito de horror. Um dos funcionários de Bingley não os viu correndo e atravessou a estrada com uma carroça de carga. Elizabeth puxou as rédeas e Cérbero pulou com o susto, se levantando nas patas traseiras. Ela não esperava por isso. Felizmente, antes que ela caísse para trás, Darcy a segurou. Ele estava mais afastado do incidente e teve mais tempo em agir para evitar uma tragédia a puxando para seu colo em um movimento quase impossível que foi causado pelo pânico.

Quando tudo se acalmou, eles perceberam a posição em que estavam. Elizabeth estava no colo de Darcy, os braços firmemente em volta de seu pescoço. Um braço de Darcy circulava sua cintura e ele a abraçava com força. O rosto de Elizabeth ficou colado ao pescoço de Darcy por alguns segundos, o suficiente para ele sentir seus lábios roçarem sua pele e seu hálito quente provocar arrepios. Ela se afastou um pouco e seus rostos ficaram centímetros um do outro. Ele a olhava nos olhos e em seguida seu olhar caiu para os lábios que estavam entreabertos. Ele se inclinou para ela, se aproximando lentamente enquanto a mão deslizava suavemente da cintura para a coxa, mas antes que os lábios se tocassem, Richard se aproximou gritando.

"Srta. Elizabeth, Darcy, vocês estão bem?"

Elizabeth se assustou como se estivesse no meio de um devaneio e saltou para o chão. Ela correu, pegou as rédeas de Cérbero e se voltou para os cavaleiros. Seu rosto estava corado e ela ainda estava ofegante. Se devido ao acidente ou as sensações que ainda corriam em seu corpo, ela não saberia dizer.

"Obrigada, Sr. Darcy. Creio que se você não tivesse reflexos tão rápidos eu estaria no chão, talvez muito machucada." Ela não conseguia focar nos olhos dele.

Darcy ainda estava com o efeito do quase beijo em seu corpo. Estava corado, sua respiração era rápida e suas mãos tremiam. "Não precisa me agradecer, Srta. Elizabeth. Eu que agradeço a Deus, que me permitiu protegê-la."

"Como resultado dessa nossa brincadeira, eu acredito que podemos considera-lo vencedor, senhor. Dou o braço a torcer." Elizabeth disse demostrando todo o respeito que sentia.

Ele suspirou. Ela estava em pé no chão, com uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando as rédeas do cavalo firmemente. Ele queria descer e falar com ela frente a frente, mas estava impossibilitado naquele momento. Se descesse, evidenciaria o quanto estava excitado com o toque sutil de alguns instantes atrás e com a simples visão dela.

"Eu sugiro um empate. Se não fosse o acidente, você chegaria primeiro." Ele respondeu deliciado com a visão que ela formava.

Elizabeth sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso satisfeito. "Um empate, então. Eu gosto disso."

"Assim como eu." Ele dizia satisfeito com o desfecho da disputa.

Richard assistia a troca com curiosidade. Para ele, parecia que algo havia acontecido entre eles que não se relacionava com o quase acidente. Depois de alguns minutos, Bingley e Jane chegaram sorridentes.

"Acabem com minha curiosidade, quem ganhou?" Bingley perguntou alegremente.

Darcy e Elizabeth se olharam. "Eu e o Sr. Darcy concordamos com um empate. Uma carroça cruzou nosso caminho assustando Cérbero. O Sr. Darcy me segurou antes que eu caísse. Mas eu chegaria primeiro se não fosse este detalhe. Então, podemos dizer que eu sou mais rápida, enquanto o Sr. Darcy tem reflexos melhores." Ela sorriu para Darcy ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Jane desmontou, foi em direção à Elizabeth com passos duros e jogou o sobretudo nas mãos dela com força. "Um dia Lizzie, você vai se machucar para valer, e então seremos obrigadas a dar razão a mamãe." Ela estava singularmente furiosa.

Elizabeth revirava os olhos. "Vamos Jane, antes de sair de casa eu disse sem broncas, por favor."

"Você é impulsiva e inconsequente, Elizabeth Bennet. É um milagre nunca acontecer nada de grave com você." Jane estava assustada e irritada. Novamente Elizabeth se colocava em risco. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes isso aconteceu no passado e mesmo assim a irmã não aprendia.

"Jane, se você não aceita correr riscos, a vida não vale a pena, minha querida irmã." Elizabeth foi até Jane e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto.

Jane tentou não rir, sem sucesso. "Para com isso, Lizzie. Eu ainda estou brava."

Elizabeth sorriu maliciosamente e Jane sabia que ela iria agir como sempre agia. "Então, eu acho que eu vou ter que encher minha irmã de beijos até que ela me perdoe por ser tão... do que você me chamou? Ah, sim, impulsiva e inconsequente." Elizabeth correu atrás de Jane, que com um grito, correu ao redor de Cérbero fugindo de Elizabeth enquanto ria. Os Cavalheiros assistiam a tudo em diversão enquanto Jane gritava para Elizabeth parar. Elizabeth alcançou sua irmã e a abraçou, cobrindo o rosto de Jane com beijos barulhentos enquanto ela protestava.

Quando Elizabeth e Jane pararam, ambas estavam coradas e ofegantes. Darcy achava que Elizabeth era irresistível. Imaginou ela desta mesma forma em sua cama após outro tipo de exercício. O pensamento, apesar de delicioso, era muito impróprio para aquele momento. Bingley estava tendo o mesmo problema em relação à Jane.

"O que vocês acham de irmos até Netherfield e tomarmos um chá? E eu acredito que vocês duas estão na necessidade de um pouco de água." Bingley, como sempre, simpático e educado. Eles voltaram para os cavalos e seguiram até a entrada de Netherfield.

Com o exercício, os cabelos de Elizabeth estavam seriamente em risco de se soltarem. Darcy não tirava os olhos dela e Richard não conseguia deixar de fazer o mesmo. Quando entraram em Netherfield, todos rindo alegremente, se depararam com Caroline, que viu a situação de Elizabeth e se escandalizou. "Por Deus Eliza, o que aconteceu com você? E o que você está vestindo?"

Elizabeth deu de ombros. "Uma pequena corrida entre mim e o Sr. Darcy apenas, Srta. Bingley. Não precisa ficar preocupada." Percebendo que tinha esquecido de abotoar o sobretudo, Elizabeth continuou olhando para si mesma. "Essas são roupas femininas de montaria, Srta. Bingley. Eu deveria ter abotoado quando desci do meu cavalo, eu peço desculpas."

Caroline ainda não tinha desistido. Ela estava ainda mais convencida do quanto Elizabeth era uma mulher imprópria para qualquer cavalheiro, principalmente Darcy e Carlile. "Mas Eliza, além disso, seus cabelos estão completamente selvagens. É altamente impróprio para um dama ser vista de tal maneira."

Elizabeth usou todo o seu pouco autocontrole para não revirar os olhos. "Peço desculpas pelo meu estado, Srta. Bingley, eu vou me colocar apresentável assim que entrar." Mas antes que Elizabeth pudesse seguir o caminho para frente de um espelho, seus cabelos se espalharam em ondas pelas costas na frente de todos.

Darcy petrificou onde estava para não cair em tentação e puxá-la em seus braços sem se importar com a presença de quem estava ali. Mesmo que ele quisesse, ele não conseguiria tirar os olhos dela. Os longos cabelos ondulados cor de mogno eram ainda mais bonitos do que ele havia imaginado. Ele entendeu imediatamente o fascínio instantâneo de Carlile. Ele se imaginou entrando na clareira e se deparando com Elizabeth daquela forma e estremeceu. Admitia que Carlile tinha um autocontrole invejável, pois se fosse ele, não tinha certeza se ia se impedir de cair de joelhos e implorar que ela fosse dele.

Richard teve suas suspeitas confirmadas. Os cabelos de Elizabeth chegavam a sua cintura. Era uma visão muito sensual para que ele considerasse desviar os olhos. Mesmo Bingley, tão apaixonado por sua Jane, não deixou de ser afetado. Elizabeth, que não se abalava tão facilmente apenas riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arqueando o corpo e jogando a cabeça para trás, tentando dar alguma ordem ao caos. Isso só aumentou o fascínio deles.

"Oh, Lizzie, venha comigo, eu vou ajudar." Jane fechava os olhos com força ainda sem entender como a irmã se colocava em situações como aquela. Ela tinha certeza que isso só serviria de munição para Caroline criticá-las e se isso caísse nos ouvidos de sua mãe, Elizabeth estaria em sérios apuros.

"Obrigada, Jane, mas eu já estou acostumada. Parece que todas as partes do meu corpo são selvagens." Elizabeth disse aquilo para alfinetar Caroline. Sua inocência não permitiu saber o efeito que suas palavras causaram nos cavaleiros. Eles decidiram, ao mesmo tempo, deixar as irmãs se recomporem sozinhas e foram para outra sala aguardá-las."

"Por Deus Darcy, se você ganhar essa mulher, vai ser a primeira vez que eu sentirei inveja de você." Richard estava com o maxilar tenso e disse isso enquanto Darcy lhe dirigia um olhar assassino.

"Você contou para Richard, Darcy?" Bingley achava que era o único a saber dos sentimentos de Darcy.

"Não foi necessário. Richard me abordou com o assunto no dia em que chegou."

Bingley queria perguntar para Richard o que ele achava, mas não na frente de Darcy. Ter alguém para conversar sobre toda aquela situação era um alívio.

Logo, as senhoras se juntaram a eles. Elas não ficaram muito tempo, pois o Sr. Bennet não tinha dado o consentimento para aquela visita. Ele nem mesmo sabia onde as filhas estavam e isso já era muito inadequado. Jane e Elizabeth montaram em seus cavalos e partiram para Longbourn apressadamente, com a intenção de chegarem antes da mãe notar a ausência das duas. Bingley prometeu visitar Jane mais tarde. Mais uma vez, a manhã tinha sido surpreendente. Ele amava sua Jane, e estava ansioso para passar o tempo que poderia ao lado dela... e sua futura cunhada estava se mostrando uma deliciosa companheira de aventuras. Ele estava extremamente feliz com sua escolha.


	11. Os Presentes de Georgiana

Quando Bingley voltou de Longbourn, procurou Richard para conversar antes do jantar e o encontrou na sala de bilhar jogando sozinho. Aproveitando da solidão, ele tocou no assunto que desejava, ansioso por ter uma opinião de fora.

"Onde está Darcy, Richard?"

"Ele estava no quarto dele escrevendo algumas cartas de negócios. Você sabe que ele não deixa nada para depois."

"Isso é bom. Eu gostaria de falar com você."

Richard encarou Bingley. "É sobre Darcy e a Srta. Elizabeth?"

"Sim.. eu preciso de uma visão de fora, Richard." Bingley puxou uma cadeira do canto e se sentou parecendo cansado.

"Tudo bem, Bingley, vamos conversar. Mas primeiro, eu gostaria de saber algumas informações sobre Carlile e a Srta. Elizabeth." Richard sentia que Elizabeth não era indiferente a Darcy, mas não teve muito tempo para observá-la com Carlile e estava curioso sobre a dinâmica do relacionamento dos dois.

Bingley suspirou. Sua preocupação com a situação dos três era bastante grande. "Não tem muito o que dizer. Ele a viu assim que chegou na vizinhança de uma maneira... bem... muito atraente se compararmos com o que vimos hoje... e não conseguiu tirar ela da cabeça. Pouco tempo depois ele já estava disposto a propor casamento a ela. Eu acredito que se não fosse o acontecimento com o irmão dele, já teria acontecido."

Richard estava curioso e intrigado. "O que você quer dizer com 'maneira atraente', Bingley?"

"Nada tão escandaloso, Richard. Há uma clareira próxima a estrada que quase ninguém conhece. John escutou a Srta. Elizabeth cantando e seguiu o som até encontrá-la. Ela estava sentada, cantando... com os cabelos soltos. Compare com a imagem que vimos hoje e você pode ter uma ideia da impressão que causou. Desde então, ela está sempre nos pensamentos dele."

Richard bufou. "Eu não culpo John... mas ele tem alguma ideia dos sentimentos de Darcy?"

Bingley balançou a cabeça negando. "Não. Eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo momentos antes de Carlile chegar. Ele disse que não tinha intenção de se declarar e pediu para que eu não falasse mais sobre isso. Mas como você pode ver, as coisas se complicaram. Antes de John partir, eu aconselhei Darcy a conversar com ele. O que você acha de tudo isso?"

Foi a vez de Richard suspirar. "Não tem muito o que pensar, Bingley. Parece que a decisão estará nas mãos da Srta. Elizabeth. Mas eu concordo com você, antes que qualquer um, ou ambos se declararem a ela, eles devem conversar."

"Você tem alguma opinião sobre os sentimentos da Srta. Elizabeth?" Bingley perguntou curioso. Ele não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre a irmã de sua noiva.

"Não. Mas eu percebo uma tendência que ela tem de provocar Darcy em qualquer oportunidade. A impressão que eu tenho é que ela quer de alguma forma extrair uma reação dele. O pouco que eu vi dela com Carlile, não me indicou nada. Ela age com ele da mesma forma que age comigo ou você... claro, eu não tive muito tempo para observar..."

"A Srta. Elizabeth age de forma parecida com todo mundo, mas eu concordo que se intensifica quando se trata de Darcy. Parece que ela adora provocar ele. Quando elas se hospedaram aqui há algumas semanas, as discussões entre os dois silenciavam a sala. Ela o encara de igual para igual e eu posso dizer que ele se delicia com isso, Richard, mas ela não vai obedecer a ninguém. Você a viu hoje, ela não é uma mulher de se submeter a um marido. Você acha que Darcy está preparado para isso?" Por mais que Bingley desejasse a felicidade do amigo, ele sabia que também tinha que pensar na felicidade de sua futura cunhada. Ele estava em dúvida sobre quem seria mais compatível com Elizabeth. Darcy parecia adorá-la, mas ele sabia que a adoração poderia ir embora a qualquer momento e Darcy era muito adepto das regras de conduta... Carlile tinha uma mente liberal e Bingley sabia que se ele ficasse contrariado com alguma atitude da esposa, não seria hostil com ela. Talvez ele fosse o par para Elizabeth.

"Eu acho, sinceramente, que não existe ninguém mais preparado para ela do que Darcy, Bingley. E eu acredito que ela é exatamente o que ele precisa." Richard via em Elizabeth uma chance de Darcy se tornar mais relaxado e feliz. Com tantas responsabilidades e tragédias em sua vida, ele merecia.

"E quanto a Carlile?" Bingley ainda tinha um sentimento de culpa incômodo quando pensava em seu outro amigo.

"Quantas vezes você viu Carlile apaixonado?" Richard perguntou lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que Carlile se encantou com uma mulher.

"Perdi as contas, mas nunca dessa forma. Ele está sinceramente afetado por ela. E ele respeita e se interessa pelas opiniões dela, Richard. Eu o conheço, talvez não tão bem quanto vocês, mas eu o conheço... ele é sério sobre ela."

"E quantas vezes você viu Darcy apaixonado antes?"

"Nunca."

"E você acha que pode ser passageiro?"

Bingley olhou para baixo pensando em seu amigo mais complicado e fechou os olhos. "Pelo que conheço de Darcy, não. Não é passageiro." Bingley levantou as mãos para rosto e esfregou algumas vezes. "Se Darcy não a conquistar, o sofrimento será eterno. E se Carlile se casar com ela, tudo vai ser muito pior para ele. Ter que conviver com a mulher que ama sabendo que ela é de outro... eu não suportaria e acredito que seria muito pior para Darcy... ele não se recuperaria."

"Eu concordo com você, mas ao mesmo tempo, não acho que devemos interferir." Richard declarou com convicção. Ele estava ciente de que se intrometer naquela história só acarretaria em mais problemas. Eles não poderiam fazer nada para influenciar e Richard estava convencido de que a decisão estava nas mãos de Elizabeth.

"Você tem razão." Bingley sacudiu sua cabeça parecendo bastante cansado. "Se ele pelo menos tivesse se declarado quando eu falei, nada disso estaria acontecendo." Bingley comentou exasperado e um pouco aborrecido com a teimosia de Darcy.

"Agora não adianta lamentar o passado, Bingley." Richard apontou o óbvio.

Na manhã seguinte, Bingley e Darcy receberam um expresso de Carlile informando que Harry estava bem, e que mais alguns dias ele poderia voltar para Netherfield. Na nota enviada para Bingley, ele perguntou se Elizabeth estava ciente do motivo de sua ausência.

Bingley resolveu responder o expresso, e como prometido, escreveu o que Elizabeth solicitou. Darcy também escreveu para Carlile, incluindo mensagens de Richard e Georgiana. Ele assegurou para Carlile que estava disposto a ajudar no que fosse necessário e no final da carta, apontou que precisava conversar com ele sobre um assunto delicado, mas que poderia aguardar até que ele chegasse.

Na propriedade de Harry, Carlile lia a resposta dos amigos sentado ao lado da cama do irmão. Ao terminar de ler a carta de Bingley, Carlile tinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

"Que notícia feliz contém esta carta, John? Estou na necessidade de um pouco de alegria também." Harry disse sorrindo, já desconfiado do que era.

Carlile olhou para o irmão que estava sentado na cama com travesseiros apoiando as costas e o braço imobilizado. "Bingley escreveu. Ele manda votos de recuperação para você, e disse que a Srta. Elizabeth pediu para que ele me transmitisse que você está nas orações dela e de sua família... e um elogio para minha heroica atitude de vir ao socorro de meu irmão querido incluindo que eu faço falta no bairro." Ele terminou de falar balançando as sobrancelhas e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Harry gargalhou. "Ah, certo, a fada cantora, ou ninfa da floresta que você não para de falar. Que bom que Charles comunicou o motivo de sua saída. E eu peço desculpas novamente irmão. Sei que você estava aproveitando sua estadia com os amigos... e com a sua dama... eu não queria tirar você da sua diversão."

"Você é mais importante e a Srta. Elizabeth não vai a qualquer lugar. Quando eu voltar, ela estará lá para mim." Carlile respondeu enquanto lia a carta de Darcy e franziu a testa.

"O que foi, John? Notícias ruins dessa vez?" Harry perguntou preocupado com o que viu no semblante do irmão.

Carlile deu de ombros. "Não sei ainda. Darcy transmite desejos de melhoras para você, assim como Richard e Georgiana. Mas no final da carta ele diz que precisa conversar a sério comigo sobre um assunto delicado."

"Um assunto delicado? Vocês tiveram algum problema?" Harry conhecia Darcy o suficiente para saber o quanto ele levava tudo a sério, e o quanto o seu irmão tinha tendência de não levar.

"Não. Claro que não. Mas talvez Darcy esteja preocupado com meu interesse na Srta. Elizabeth e queira me lembrar de toda aquela história de responsabilidade, decoro e etc. Eu já lhe falei que ela não é do nosso círculo, Harry, e você sabe como Darcy acha importante seguir com as regras sociais. Bem, se for isso, ele vai falar à toa. Eu não dou a mínima."

Harry riu se deleitando com a determinação do irmão. "Eu sei bem que você não dá a mínima. E faz muito bem. Aposto que se você se casar com uma mulher como ela e sofrer um acidente, ela estará do seu lado o tempo inteiro."

Carlile olhou para Harry com uma expressão consternada. "Eu sinto muito Harry. Ela deveria estar aqui." Ele se sentia furioso por sua cunhada preferir continuar aproveitando dos prazeres da sociedade ao invés de garantir a saúde do marido. Ele concordava com Harry de que Elizabeth estaria diligentemente ao lado de sua cama. Ele escutou o conto de como ela caminhou de Longbourn até Netherfield apenas para se certificar que a irmã estava bem.

"Eu acho até melhor que não esteja. Ela iria atrapalhar mais do que ajudar." Ele respondeu amargurado e desejou mudar de assunto para outro mais feliz. "E então, você tem mesmo intenção de propor?" Harry não tinha interesse em estender o assunto sobre sua esposa.

"Quando eu voltar para Hertfortshire vou restabelecer o contato com ela e tentar descobrir se ela sente algo por mim. Mesmo se for uma pequena inclinação de afeição, Harry, eu vou propor. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu tenho certeza que meus sentimentos são imutáveis. Ela é a mulher para mim. Eu penso no meu futuro com ela ao meu lado e só prevejo felicidade." Carlile respondeu resoluto.

De volta a Netherfield, novamente Bingley solicitou a presença das irmãs Bennet, o que foi atendido. Durante o almoço a conversa era liderada principalmente por Georgiana e Elizabeth.

"Eu não consigo nem imaginar como é ter tantas irmãs, Lizzie. Deve ser tão divertido."

"Jane e eu somos muito mais próximas do que nossas irmãs mais novas, Georgie. Tem seus lados positivos e negativos." Elizabeth quase estremecia ao se lembrar dos lados negativos de suas irmãs mais jovens.

"E vocês são muito próximas em idade, certo? Por falar nisso, sem querer ser indiscreta, quantos anos você tem, Lizzie?" Georgiana queria saber tudo sobre a mulher que por todos os sinais se tornaria sua irmã.

"Não tenho o menor problema em revelar Georgie, eu ainda não fiz vinte e um. E você?" Elizabeth adorava conversar com Georgiana. Ela adorava a forma tímida e ao mesmo tempo curiosa da menina.

Darcy sorriu para Georgiana, segurou a mão dela e respondeu. "Georgiana faz dezessete anos amanhã."

Todos os rostos da mesa se voltaram para a menina corada. A primeira a falar foi Elizabeth, que estava ao lado dela. "Isso quer dizer que temos que comemorar de alguma forma. Você pensou em algo, Sr. Darcy?"

Darcy olhou para Elizabeth um pouco constrangido. "Na verdade, não. Eu e Georgie não somos muito fãs de sermos o centro das atenções. Geralmente no aniversário de Georgie, ou no meu, nós almoçamos nossos pratos preferidos e trocamos presentes. Geralmente nesta época do ano nós dois estamos sozinhos em Pemberley."

"Por favor, Sr. Darcy, me informe qual é o prato preferido da querida Georgiana que amanhã o teremos. Eu vou garantir isso." Caroline estava radiante com a possibilidade de mostrar sua falsa amabilidade para Georgiana.

"Eu informarei, Srta. Bingley." Darcy respondeu, já cansado das bajulações da mulher.

Elizabeth segurava a mão de Georgiana, não querendo permitir que a data passasse em branco. "O que você acha de fazermos um novo piquenique se o tempo continuar como está agora? Mudar um pouco o costume de sempre? Você pareceu gostar tanto do último..."

Georgiana olhou para Darcy brilhando de alegria. "O que você acha irmão?"

"Tudo para agradar você querida. Mas eu acho uma maravilhosa sugestão." Darcy olhava para Elizabeth com gratidão. Caroline estava mais uma vez ressentida.

"Faremos um novo piquenique! E será ótimo!" Bingley como sempre alegre, pediu para que Caroline providenciasse o necessário. Eles continuaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos.

Na manhã seguinte, Georgiana estava tomando o café da manhã animada para o piquenique de aniversário. Todos os anos, nesta data, ela estaria em Pemberley. Ela e o irmão almoçariam juntos e ele lhe daria um presente, que como sempre seria maravilhoso. Depois, eles sentariam na sala de música e ela tocaria enquanto ele a assistia. Mas este ano, Georgiana estaria com amigos. Ela sentia falta de contato com mais pessoas. Sempre foi ela, Darcy, Richard e sua companheira, a Sra. Anesley, que estava aproveitando o tempo que Georgiana estava em Netherfield para visitar parentes. _Esse ano vai ser diferente... _Ela pensou.

Darcy estava em seu quarto olhando para o presente de Georgiana. A data sempre foi agridoce para ele. Embora amasse muito a irmã, sempre lembrava que no dia seguinte ao nascimento dela, sua mãe partiu para sempre. Olhando para o presente, ele se lembrava ainda mais dela. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele se recompôs antes de descer as escadas.

Ele chegou a mesa do café e felizmente encontrou somente Georgiana. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a abraçou, depositando um beijo em cada bochecha.

"Feliz aniversário, minha maravilhosa irmã. Está animada com seu dia?"

"Obrigada Willam. Sim, estou muito animada. Lizzie foi maravilhosa tendo esta ideia, você não acha?"

Darcy sentiu seu corpo se aquecer com a lembrança dela. "Sim, eu acho. A Srta. Elizabeth é mesmo maravilhosa."

Georgiana sorriu e colocou uma mão no rosto do irmão. "Eu vou adorar chama-la de irmã, William." Darcy se sobressaltou. Ele nem desconfiava de que a irmã suspeitava de seus sentimentos. "Não fique assim, William. Eu já sabia antes de vir para cá. Suas cartas denunciaram. Eu só queria assegurar que você não se impedisse de viver isso devido a detalhes insignificantes. Eu estava preocupada."

Darcy se emocionou. Onde estava sua irmã que dias atrás era apenas uma criança? "Obrigado, Georgie. Você sempre foi uma benção em minha vida."

"E você na minha, irmão." Georgiana se inclinou e beijou o irmão no rosto com carinho.

Eles foram interrompidos com os parabéns barulhentos do Coronel. Ele puxou Georgiana nos braços e a girou. Georgiana ria da brincadeira. Richard era sempre uma alegria para ela. Darcy era amoroso, mas muito sério e superprotetor. Richard era alegre, divertido... ele também a protegia quando precisava, mas era muito mais tranquilo e relaxado do que Darcy.

Até o final do café da manhã, todos foram, um por um, aparecendo para dar os parabéns para a aniversariante. Georgiana estava contando as horas para a chegada de Elizabeth e Jane. Nos últimos dias, sua afeição por elas tinha crescido, principalmente por Elizabeth.

No meio da manhã, Jane e Elizabeth chegaram. Elizabeth estava tentando deixar o mau humor causado pelo Sr. Collins para trás. Ele estava a indagando continuamente sobre Darcy em cada visita que ela fazia a Netherfield. Ela também tinha reparado que ele estava com um semblante reprovador no rosto, como se ela estivesse fazendo algo errado e aquilo a irritava e incomodava. Sem contar que algo lhe dizia que o primo estava com alguma má intenção, ela ainda não entendia o que era.

Como sempre, Bingley se dirigiu diretamente para Jane e a ajudou a descer, mas quando foi ajudar Elizabeth, sentiu um aperto em seu braço. Darcy o segurou e tomou seu lugar. Oferecendo a mão para Elizabeth. Ela pegou sem resistência e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Darcy permaneceu segurando sua mão um pouco mais do que o necessário e Elizabeth corou, mas não achou desagradável. Antes de soltá-la, ele fez uma ligeira carícia nas costas de sua mão. Elizabeth o olhou surpresa com a atitude inesperada, mas sorriu.

Esta troca não passou despercebida, mas ninguém falou nada. Jane e Elizabeth abraçaram Georgiana e desejaram toda a felicidade para ela. Todos entraram na sala e foram servidos refrescos. Dessa vez, eles resolveram sair ainda mais cedo para o piquenique. O dia, mais uma vez, estava colaborando. As cestas foram preparadas com todas as guloseimas que Georgiana gostava e pela primeira vez, ela agradeceu sinceramente à Srta. Bingley.

Quando terminaram de comer, passaram aos presentes. O primeiro a presentear Georgiana, foi seu irmão. Darcy lhe estendeu uma caixa de veludo verde. Quando Georgiana abriu, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ela reconhecia o conjunto de colar e brincos de um retrato da galeria de Pemberley. Eram lindas safiras.

"Esses eram o preferido de mamãe, Georgie. Ela deixou no cofre com um bilhete dizendo que se tivesse uma filha, este teria que ser o presente de dezessete anos. Isso quer dizer que é um presente da nossa mãe, e não meu." Georgiana abraçou o irmão, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

"O meu presente está neste momento em Pemberley, na frente das grandes janelas com vista para o seu jardim preferido." Darcy sorria e a olhava com um olhar significativo. Georgiana então arregalou os olhos.

"Você não fez isso irmão!" Darcy ria e balançava a cabeça. Georgiana deu um grito de alegria e se atirou novamente nos braços dele.

"Estamos todos curiosos. Que presente deixou a Srta. Georgiana tão animada?" Bingley perguntava curioso.

"No ano passado, eu e William estávamos andando pelo comercio de Londres e entramos em uma loja de música. Eu fiquei deslumbrada com um piano branco que estava em exposição e comentei com William que ficaria lindo na sala que ele mencionou. Eu nunca imaginei que William o compraria para mim." Ela olhava para o irmão com carinho, assim como ele olhava para ela.

Elizabeth admirava ainda mais Darcy. Era um lado carinhoso dele que ela não esperava. Sua vontade era de tocar seu rosto e lhe dizer o quanto suas atitudes eram nobres. Ela ficou corada com o pensamento e olhou para as próprias mãos.

Richard entregou para Georgiana um grande envelope. "Esses são para complementar o presente de William, Georgie." Dentro dos envelopes, continham partituras.

"Como você sabia que eu queria essas, Richard?"

Richard beijou o rosto de Georgiana. "Darcy não é o único que presta atenção."

Bingley, tomou uma das mãos de Georgiana. "Srta. Darcy, seu presente está em nossa biblioteca. É meu e de Caroline. Trata-se de uma coleção de poesias. Lembro certa vez que Darcy comentou que você adora. Espero que seja de seu agrado."

Georgiana sorriu. "Eu amo poesias, Sr. Bingley. Tenho certeza que vou adorar. Ficarão junto aos meus livros preferidos."

Jane levantou uma pequena caixa que estava ao seu lado. "Georgie, me desculpe a simplicidade do presente, mas não tivemos muito tempo entre a notícia de seu aniversário e a comemoração. Eu espero que você goste." Georgiana abriu a caixa que continha alguns lenços bordados com suas iniciais e várias flores coloridas.

"Oh, Jane, você deve ter ficado horas para fazer este trabalho maravilhoso. São os lenços mais bonitos que eu tenho. Muito obrigada pelo seu esforço." Georgiana estava realmente impressionada com a qualidade do bordado. E o fato de ter sido feito de um dia para o outro era comovente.

"Valeu a pena." Jane respondeu com carinho, certa de que todo o trabalho tinha sido recompensado com o sorriso no rosto de Georgiana.

Todos pararam para elogiar o trabalho de Jane. Era de fato, muito bonito. Até mesmo Caroline teve que admitir. Elizabeth, então, chamou a atenção do grupo para ela.

"Georgie. Eu não tenho o talento para bordar que Jane tem, e eu vou lhe dar a mesma desculpa que ela deu da falta de tempo para não lhe presentear com algo mais apropriado. Então, o que lhe darei agora, não é nada que você possa ver, mais espero que você entenda o significado."

Todos olhavam para Elizabeth com curiosidade. Se Georgiana não poderia ver, então o que seria? Elizabeth continuou a explicar.

"Às vezes eu componho algumas canções. No dia em que fomos apresentadas, eu estava inspirada, e compus uma. Eu não dei um nome para ela até ontem. Se me permitirem, vou cantá-la para vocês. A canção se chama Doce Georgiana." O discurso foi tímido e Elizabeth estava realmente envergonhada por não ter nada palpável para entregar a sua nova amiga... entretanto, ela sabia que dividia um amor muito grande pela música com Georgiana e esperava que aquilo fosse apreciado.

Todos ficaram em expectativa novamente. Como da última vez, Elizabeth fechou os olhos. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e ela começou a cantar.

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram impressionados com a voz e afinação de Elizabeth. A canção era belíssima. Descrevia tardes de primavera, canto de pássaros, e a alegria de ter amigos por perto. Falava das pessoas que amamos e como a vida valia a pena. Não contava uma história. Para quem estava escutando, uma sucessão de imagens agradáveis passava pela mente. Era um lindo poema de amizade cantado.

Elizabeth terminou a canção e lentamente abriu os olhos. Todos sorriam. Georgina tinha lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Elizabeth. "Você estava errada, Lizzie. Não tinha como este presente ser mais apropriado."

Elizabeth retirou um pergaminho do bolso e entregou a Georgiana. "Aqui está a letra, Georgie. Fico feliz que você gostou."

Georgiana apertou o pergaminho no peito e sorriu. "Eu nunca pensei que um dia uma canção seria dedicada a mim. Obrigada, Lizzie, de coração."

Elizabeth recebeu vários elogios. A canção tinha dado uma leveza ao dia. Deixou tudo ainda mais agradável. Darcy se aproximou dela, pegou ambas as mãos e as levou aos lábios. "Significa muito para mim Georgiana ser tratada com tanto carinho. Nossos pais estariam emocionados com tão doce e singela homenagem. Você não poderia ter lhe dado nada mais bonito"

Elizabeth olhava nos olhos de Darcy, que naquele momento estavam ainda mais claros. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que o Coronel limpou a garganta. Ambos ficaram corados e se afastaram. Caroline estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos. Jane olhou para Bingley com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Bingley sem saber o que fazer, olhou para o chão. Georgiana sorria para a cena.

"Obrigada pelas palavras, Sr. Darcy. Georgiana merecia algo muito mais bonito. Mas no momento é tudo o que eu posso oferecer."

"Você me deu o produto de seu dom, Lizzie. Eu não poderia me orgulhar mais de ser a destinatária de tal presente." Georgiana respondeu com sinceridade.

Eles retornaram para assuntos mais neutros, mas Darcy sentou-se ao lado de Elizabeth, e passou a conversar com ela, para desgosto de Caroline.

Quando chegou a hora das irmãs partirem, Bingley ofereceu o braço para escoltar Jane e Darcy fez o mesmo com Elizabeth. Ambos tiveram uma despedida relativamente privada com seu parceiro. Darcy, discretamente, pegou na mão de Elizabeth. "Espero que possamos nos ver em breve, Srta. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth corou e abaixou os olhos. "Eu espero que sim, Sr. Darcy."

Darcy olhou para Jane e Bingley. Ambos estavam tão envolvidos um como outro que não percebiam nada ao redor. Darcy, aproveitando, pegou a mão de Elizabeth e beijou. Em seguida, notando que Bingley ajudava Jane a entrar na carruagem, fez o mesmo com Elizabeth. O dia tinha sido muito melhor do que ele imaginava. Finalmente ele estava com o coração cheio de esperança.


	12. Terceiro Encontro Acidental

Jane olhava para Elizabeth com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e um semblante especulativo. Ela ficou dessa forma por alguns minutos enquanto Elizabeth tentava, sem sucesso, ignorá-la.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus Jane. Fala logo o que você está pensando." Elizabeth jogou as mãos para o alto, desistindo da pretensão.

"Eu preciso realmente falar, Lizzie?" Jane não era a irmã com tendências a provocar, mas era raro encontrar Elizabeth em uma situação propícia para a prática desta atividade.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos. "Está bem, admito que sinto algo pelo Sr. Darcy. Satisfeita?"

"E ele por você." Jane estava satisfeita com os acontecimentos do dia. Ela prestou atenção nas interações entre a irmã e Darcy querendo determinar se havia algo acontecendo entre eles e tinha concluído que ambos estavam atraídos um pelo outro.

Elizabeth sorriu e corou. "Eu acho que sim, Jane. Eu acredito que ele tenha algum sentimento por mim...eu vou contar algo para você, mas por favor, não reaja exageradamente com o que eu vou falar."

Jane simplesmente aguardou em expectativa.

"Quando a gente disputou a corrida e ele me salvou... nós quase nos beijamos." Elizabeth finalmente disse em voz alta o que não ousava nem mesmo pensar.

Jane arregalou os olhos e olhou espantada para a irmã por alguns segundos. "Ele se declarou para você, Elizabeth?"

Os olhos de Elizabeth se entristeceram. "Não Jane, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso."

Jane se preocupou. Por mais que ela tivesse uma forte suspeita sobre os sentimentos de Darcy, ela não queria ver sua irmã com um coração partido. "Lizzie, tome cuidado. Eu não quero vê-la ferida."

"Eu sei, Jane. Eu sei que um homem na posição dele nunca vai se declarar. Mas eu não consigo resistir a ele, Jane. Eu queria tanto conseguir detestá-lo, mas é cada vez mais difícil. Mesmo quando eu não gostava dele, eu acho que era porque eu já gostava e estava irritada comigo por nutrir esse sentimento. Oh, Jane, eu estou tão confusa..." Elizabeth fechou os olhos com força. Tanto temendo as palavras da irmã quanto ansiando por consolo.

Jane pegou a mão de Elizabeth e apertou. "O que quer que aconteça, Lizzie, eu estou aqui para você."

Elizabeth olhou com amor para a irmã. "Eu sei que eu sempre posso contar com você, Jane, e eu agradeço."

Em Netherfield, Richard e Georgiana conversavam com Darcy. Durante o dia ficou claro para eles que Elizabeth tinha algum sentimento por ele.

"Feliz irmão?" Georgiana estava radiante. Não só devido seu aniversário, que tinha sido muito mais feliz do que qualquer ano anterior... ela estava contente pelo irmão.

"Confesso que estou, Georgie. Feliz como há muito tempo não estava." Darcy suspirou e sorriu largamente para ela.

Georgiana sentou-se ao lado do irmão e segurou sua mão. "Eu estou tão animada!"

"Você é um homem de sorte, Darcy." Richard também estava alegre com os acontecimentos do dia.

"Eu ainda não posso comemorar, Richard. Eu preciso do consentimento dela e antes de tudo, eu preciso conversar com Carlile." Darcy estava plenamente consciente de tudo que implicaria seu envolvimento com Elizabeth. Por mais que soubesse que nem tudo seria fácil, somente a situação com Carlile o deixava triste.

"Você acha que ele sente algo por ela, irmão?" Georgiana perguntava apreensiva.

"Infelizmente sim, Georgie. E é por isso que eu preciso conversar com ele antes de tomar qualquer atitude. John é meu amigo e merece saber. Eu não posso conversar com ela antes disso. Não seria certo e nem justo me aproveitar da distância dele para conquistar a mulher que nós dois amamos. Eu já me sinto muito culpado pelos progressos que eu tive com ele longe..." Darcy tinha medo da reação de Carlile, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia um prazer culpado por não o ter por perto desviando a atenção de Elizabeth.

Georgiana apertou a mão do irmão. "Vai dar tudo certo, William. Eu sei que vai. "

Darcy acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Por mais que o dia anterior tenha sido um dos mais felizes que ele teve em anos, ele não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco triste. Ele saiu antes de qualquer pessoa acordar. Geralmente, este dia em especial, ele passava em Pemberley.

Ele cavalgou durante algum tempo e acabou, sem perceber, na clareira de Elizabeth. Ainda era muito cedo e ele se sentou na rocha onde tinha encontrado ela chorando. Ele entendia o motivo dela visitar tanto aquele local e porque ela o usava como um refúgio: a vista era incrível. Ele abaixou a cabeça até que encostasse nos joelhos, se lembrando de sua mãe, do carinho que ela tinha com ele e da falta que ela fazia. Ele fechou os olhos e fez uma oração fervorosa pedindo que tudo desse certo. De repente, escutou um barulho e levantou a cabeça assustado. O que viu colocou um sorriso em seus lábios.

Elizabeth dormiu pouco durante a noite. Ela tinha passado um dia delicioso ao lado dos amigos, e principalmente, ao lado de Darcy, mas estava preocupada. Ela estava apaixonada por ele e não acreditava que algo pudesse acontecer entre eles. Darcy era um homem importante e rico. Ele deve se casar com alguém igual a ele, era esse o costume. Ela não tinha chance e isso a entristecia muito.

Lentamente, ela caminhou em direção à sua clareira. O lugar a acalmava. Ela precisava pensar e ficar um pouco sozinha. Ela estava convencida de que não podia deixar seus sentimentos por Darcy crescerem ainda mais e estava determinada a evitá-lo.

Assim que chegou na clareira, Elizabeth não acreditava em seus olhos. A cena mostrava Darcy triste, sentado com a cabeça baixa. Ela andou em sua direção e ele, que assustado, levantou os olhos, e vendo ela, sorriu, mas seu semblante continuou triste.

Ela continuou caminhando na direção dele e parou quando estava em frente ao homem que ela sabia que amava. "Sr. Darcy, um dia o senhor fez a gentileza de me acalmar em um momento de tristeza. Espero que me permita fazer o mesmo por você."

"Você é muito gentil, Srta. Elizabeth." Ele tinha que se controlar. Se ele se permitisse, não resistiria a ela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem com Georgiana ou com o Coronel?" Elizabeth se sentiu alarmada ao ter esses pensamentos. Ela já considerava ambos pessoas queridas.

"Eles estão muito bem, obrigado. Não é nada que tenha acontecido agora. É só uma melancolia que esta data me traz. Logo eu estarei melhor." Ele não queria preocupá-la, mas se sentia aquecido com a aflição na voz dela.

Elizabeth se aproximou um pouco mais. Ela estava realmente preocupada com ele. "Eu não quero me intrometer em um momento privado, Sr. Darcy, mas se quiser conversar, eu sou uma boa ouvinte."

Darcy sorriu e se sentou novamente na rocha, convidando Elizabeth para sentar ao seu lado. Darcy olhou alguns momentos para a paisagem em frente a eles, suspirou e contou sua história.

"Eu era muito apegado à minha mãe. Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa. A devoção dela para meu pai, e dele para ela é o fato mais marcante da minha infância. Eu tinha dez anos quando minha mãe engravidou de Georgiana. Ela tinha engravidado várias vezes antes, mas sempre perdia o bebê. Quando a gravidez estava nos estágios finais, ela estava radiante de felicidade, contudo também estava muito, muito fraca."

Darcy parou por um momento para respirar fundo. "Um mês antes do previsto, ela sentiu as dores do parto. Foram muitas horas até que Georgiana finalmente nascesse. Tanto ela, quanto nossa mãe estavam debilitadas e no dia seguinte ao parto... infelizmente... minha mãe não resistiu. Foi um dia muito triste para mim. Eu não falei com ninguém por um mês inteiro."

Elizabeth sentia seu coração doer em cada palavra que ele pronunciava. "Depois da morte dela, meu pai não era mais o mesmo. Ele era apenas a sombra do homem que tinha sido. Eu quase não o via. Ele se trancava por horas no escritório cuidando dos negócios da propriedade. Georgiana cresceu aos cuidados da Sra. Reynolds, governanta de Pemberley. Meu pai raramente ia até ela. Com pena, eu me tornei muito próximo da minha irmã." Ele sorriu um pouco, se lembrando de Georgiana se arrastando atrás dele quando criança.

"Todos pensam que eu assumi os negócios quando eu tinha vinte e três anos, após a morte do meu pai. A verdade é que eu assumi quando eu tinha vinte anos, assim que terminei meus estudos. Quando meu pai viu que eu estava preparado, simplesmente desistiu da vida e passou tudo aos meus cuidados. Foi muito difícil. Algum tempo depois, ele foi encontrado morto no escritório de nossa casa na cidade."

Seu tom de voz ficou um pouco mais baixo e mais sombrio. "Ninguém sabe disso, mas junto ao corpo, foi encontrado uma garrafa de láudano quase vazia. Somente eu e o mordomo que encontrou o corpo sabemos. Naquele dia eu entendi. Meu pai estava apenas esperando que eu fosse capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinho para ele partir. Ele nunca se recuperou da morte da minha mãe. Então eu vejo o dia da morte dela como o dia da morte do meu pai também. Ele estava aqui somente em corpo, pois o espirito dele tinha partido com ela."

Elizabeth tinha lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. O homem diante dela teve uma vida marcada por tragédias. Ela pegou a mão de Darcy e fez uma carícia. "Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu sinto por você. Você é um homem admirável, Sr. Darcy. Apesar de ter vivido tão terrível tragédia, teve força de caráter para criar uma menina maravilhosa com tão pouca idade. Eu tenho certeza que seus pais estão orgulhosos. E eu prometo não repetir nenhuma palavra que foi falada aqui para ninguém."

Darcy olhava para as mãos dele e de Elizabeth entrelaçadas. Parecia tão certo. Ele ergueu a outra mão e tocou o rosto dela, limpando suas lágrimas silenciosas. Em seguida, deixou sua palma descansar no rosto de Elizabeth enquanto a acariciava.

Elizabeth ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele. O mesmo olhar que a fazia estremecer a fitava. Ela sabia que tinha que se levantar e se colocar o mais longe possível dele, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Naquele momento, Darcy queria se declarar para ela. Queria dizer que encontrar com ela tinha mudado sua vida e o quanto ele desejava um futuro ao lado dela. Mas ele sempre foi um amigo leal, e Carlile merecia saber. Levou toda a sua força para retirar a mão e se afastar, e quando fez isso, viu no rosto dela a decepção, e seu coração se apertou.

Um turbilhão de emoções corria pelo corpo de Elizabeth. Compaixão pelo sofrimento do homem a sua frente, amor por seu caráter e honra, e tristeza por não poder tê-lo. Ela levantou-se, e com a cabeça baixa, passou a se despedir. "Creio que eu tenha que ir, Sr. Darcy. Espero que, logo, o senhor se sinta melhor."

"Eu já me sinto melhor, Srta. Elizabeth. Somente sua presença fez meu dia mais bonito. Eu agradeço sua gentileza em me escutar e espero que em breve possamos conversar novamente."

Elizabeth sabia que não deveria. Ela tinha que evitá-lo, mas não conseguia dizer isso a ele. "Claro, Sr. Darcy. Com o noivado de Jane e o Sr. Bingley, acredito que não faltarão oportunidades."

Darcy a viu ir embora e fechou os olhos. Ele queria de todas as formas deixar claro para ela que ele a amava, que queria ela ao seu lado para o resto da vida, mas seu senso de lealdade não permitia. Ele estava decidido: se Carlile não voltasse nos próximos dias, ele iria até Carlile para falar sobre suas intenções, e depois, pediria Elizabeth para se casar com ele. Seus sentimentos não poderiam mais ser reprimidos. Ele precisava dela, e nem sua família, nem a sociedade e nem mesmo o amor que Carlile poderia ter por ela o impediriam.

Elizabeth não poderia voltar para sua casa sentindo todas aquelas emoções. A dor por não poder ter o homem que amava a inundava. Ela caminhou até um riacho próximo a Longbourn, sentou-se em suas margens e permitiu-se chorar por um longo tempo. Quando não tinha mais lágrimas, voltou para sua casa decidida a não pensar mais no que não poderia ter. Ela teria que se ocupar com várias atividades. Ela ficou determinada a acordar todos os dias cedo e cavalgar com Cérbero, visitar os inquilinos e principalmente, evitar acompanhar Jane a Netherfield.

Ao mesmo tempo, Carlile estava muito feliz pois o irmão estava se recuperando rapidamente. Ele planejou partir no outro dia para Norfolk, verificar sua propriedade e buscar a aliança que pertenceu a sua mãe. Ele esperava estar de volta a Netherfield em quatro dias e enviou um expresso com a notícia, endereçada a Bingley e Darcy.

"Darcy, você pretende conversar com Carlile assim que ele voltar?" Bingley queria que tudo fosse resolvido da melhor forma e o mais rápido possível. Ele não estava mais aguentando ficar no meio daquela situação, simplesmente detestando aquela tensão.

Darcy suspirou e passou as mãos no rosto. "Sim, Bingley. Quanto mais cedo melhor. Pela data da carta, Carlile chegará aqui em dois dias. Amanhã vou até Londres para resolver um assunto e tentarei chegar no mesmo dia, assim poderei estar aqui quando ele voltar e conversar com ele."

"Eu não te invejo, Darcy. Essa conversa não vai ser fácil." Bingley declarou de forma sombria. Ele realmente não gostaria de estar na pele de Darcy.

"Eu sei, Bingley. Mas é necessária. E a culpa é minha por não ter me resolvido antes. Eu vou aceitar qualquer consequência. A culpa é minha." Ele disse com pesar, se odiando por ter lutado contra seus sentimentos. Ele poderia ter resolvido tudo aquilo há muito mais tempo se agisse como deveria desde o início.

"Você chegou a falar algo com a Srta. Elizabeth?"

"Não. Há dias não a vejo. A última vez nos separamos de uma forma estranha. Eu acho que ela esperava que eu fosse dizer algo, mas eu não podia. Ela foi embora decepcionada. Provavelmente por isso ela não acompanhou a irmã quando a Srta. Bennet veio visitar."

"Hoje eu vou a Longbourn, você vai me acompanhar?"

"Eu não posso, Bingley. Se eu me encontrar com Elizabeth novamente, eu não vou resistir... vou me declarar e Carlile nunca vai me perdoar. _Se _ele me perdoar..." Darcy deixou seus olhos vagarem sem focar em nada. Ele tinha sentimentos estranhos naquele momento... parecia que tudo estava se dirigindo para uma conclusão, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que as coisas estavam desmoronando ao seu redor.

Bingley chegou a Longbourn logo após o almoço. Ele não poderia ficar nem um dia sem ver Jane e infelizmente, não poderia solicitar a visita dela todos os dias. Neste dia, em especial, ele queria ver Elizabeth também e tentar decifrar sua ausência. Bingley ficou até próximo da hora do jantar e não viu Elizabeth sequer uma vez. Antes de ir, ele questionou Jane.

"Jane, nós não vimos a Srta. Elizabeth durante alguns dias e todos em Netherfield sentiram a ausência dela. Ela está bem?" Ele perguntou com preocupação.

Jane corou e olhou para o chão, o que não passou despercebido por Bingley. "Ela está bem, Charles. Lizzie, às vezes, necessita de um pouco de solidão. Mas ela tem a natureza resiliente. Tenho certeza que em pouco tempo teremos a mesma Lizzie de sempre."

"Eu fico feliz. Ela já é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas." Bingley estava sendo sincero.

Jane sorriu satisfeita. Ela sempre gostava quando alguém elogiava a irmã. "Fico contente que você se dê bem com ela, Charles. De toda minha família, Lizzie é a pessoa que eu sou mais próxima. Sei que com nosso casamento, minha prioridade passará a ser você, mas eu não gostaria de me afastar dela."

Bingley tocou o rosto de Jane com carinho. "Eu nunca afastaria você das pessoas que você ama, Jane. Principalmente alguém que já é tão caro para mim como sua irmã." Com um rápido olhar em direção a casa ele notou que ninguém prestava atenção nos dois e aproveitou a oportunidade para roubar um beijo de Jane, que ficou extremamente corada, mas sorriu para seu noivo. Com um enorme sorriso, Bingley montou seu cavalo e voltou para sua casa.


	13. A Volta de Carlile

Como planejado, Darcy partiu para Londres nas primeiras horas do dia prometendo voltar até o anoitecer. Georgiana acordou para se despedir do irmão, assim como Richard. Eles queriam saber qual era a urgência de Darcy para ir a cidade, mas ele disse que era um assunto particular.

Ele chegou em Londres um pouco depois da hora do almoço e foi direto para sua casa, não querendo correr o risco de se encontrar com ninguém. Ao entrar, o mordomo e a governanta ficaram surpresos, Darcy sempre avisava quando estava chegando para ter a casa preparada.

"Senhor, nós não esperávamos sua chegada. Seja bem-vindo."

"Obrigado Evans. Minha visita será muito breve. Eu preciso somente recuperar algo que está em meu escritório." Darcy disse rapidamente, não querendo ser um problema para sua equipe e não querendo dar explicações.

A governanta se aproximou de Darcy preocupada. Ela trabalhava com a família há muitos anos e gostava dos irmãos. "Bem-vindo, Sr. Darcy. Espero que esteja tudo bem com a Srta. Darcy."

Darcy sorriu para a preocupação no rosto da senhora. "Georgiana está ótima, Sra. Morgan. O campo está fazendo bem a ela. Ela fez novas amizades e está se divertindo como há muito tempo não se divertia."

A Sra. Morgan sorriu satisfeita com a resposta. "O senhor ficará para a noite?"

"Não. Vou descansar por poucas horas antes de retornar para Hertfortshire. Quero estar lá até o anoitecer." Ele sabia que seu comportamento era sem precedentes.

"Eu vou preparar algo para o senhor comer." Ela não deu chances de Darcy protestar, e ele sabia que ela não escutaria qualquer argumento.

"Eu agradeço, Sra. Morgan. Muito obrigado."

Darcy foi até o escritório e trancou a porta. Pegou uma chave que sempre levava consigo e abriu um cofre embutido na mesa. Dentre documentos, dinheiro e várias joias de família, Darcy achou o que buscava. Uma pequena caixa de veludo branca estava envolvida por um lenço florido. Era a aliança que passou por várias gerações da família Darcy e que estava destinada a ser de sua esposa. Ele abriu a caixa e viu, pela primeira vez desde a morte da mãe, o aro de ouro com vários diamantes.

Ele lembrava de ver o pai retirando esta mesma aliança do dedo de sua mãe no dia seguinte ao nascimento de Georgiana. Seu pai olhou para ele e com a voz embargada, disse: "Um dia William, você vai oferecer esta aliança para sua futura esposa. Eu espero que você escolha uma mulher como sua mãe." Darcy acreditava que o pai estava dizendo que ele teria que se casar com uma mulher de família conhecida, talvez com um título, mas com certeza com conexões e fortuna, exatamente como sua mãe.

Somente naquele momento, segurando a aliança, ele percebeu o que o pai realmente queria dizer. Darcy deveria escolher por esposa a mulher que ele amava, exatamente como seu pai tinha amado sua mãe. Aquela aliança só deveria ser oferecida para Elizabeth. Ele sabia que não amaria ninguém mais. Sua escolha era digna. Ele estava feliz e em paz.

Ele colocou a caixa no bolso e voltou para a sala, onde um almoço improvisado o estava aguardando. Ele comeu rapidamente e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Quando entrou, olhou para a porta que ligava seu quarto com o quarto ao lado, entrou e sorriu. Ele esperava que muito em breve, aquele quarto teria uma nova senhora, assim como o restante da casa e Pemberley.

Carlile chegou a Netherfield, novamente, um dia antes do previsto, ao anoitecer. Desta vez foi recebido pelo próprio mestre provisório.

"Bem-vindo, John. Você está fazendo um hábito chegar um dia antes?" Bingley ria de seu comentário. Sabia que Carlile não ficaria ofendido.

"Você sabe como eu gosto de surpresas, Charles. E onde estão todos? Darcy está aqui? Ele disse que queria conversar comigo."

Bingley não conseguiu deixar de se sentir mal. "Darcy precisou ir a Londres, mas já deve estar a caminho. Richard e Georgiana estão dando um passeio no jardim e Caroline está reorganizando alguma decoração da casa."

"E como vai a sua Srta. Jane? Diga-me, Charles, o Sr. Bennet foi muito difícil? Me dê algumas dicas." Carlile estava completamente alegre. Finalmente estava onde queria e prestes a se tornar o mais feliz dos homens.

Bingley, mais uma vez estava em uma situação difícil. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era que Darcy deveria estar ali para acabar de vez com aquilo. Para seu alívio, antes que pudesse responder, uma voz alegre veio da porta de entrada.

"Sr. Carlile! Como foi sua viagem? Como está Harry? Ele está com você?" Georgiana estava muito feliz em ver Carlile, pois isso significava que o irmão dele estava bem.

Carlile ria para a animação da jovem. "Se acalme, Georgie. Uma pergunta de cada vez. A viagem foi tranquila. Harry está muito bem, mas não está aqui. Ele ainda está com o braço imobilizado, mas não precisa mais de ninguém tomando conta dele a cada hora do dia." Ele pegou a mão de Georgiana e depositou um beijo.

"Fico aliviado, John. Todos nós estávamos preocupados com Harry." Richard apertou a mão de Carlile firmemente.

"Eu também estava. A carta dava a impressão de que a situação era bem pior do que a realidade. Quando eu cheguei lá, Harry estava com muita dor e tinha ficado pelo menos dois dias inteiro semiconsciente, mas assim que ele recobrou completamente a consciência, podemos perceber que os danos foram mínimos. Poderia ser bem pior." Ele respondeu aliviado.

"Estamos felizes em ouvir isso. Ele esteve nas orações de todos nós." Georgiana sentou-se ao lado do primo e de frente para Carlile e Bingley.

"Mas digam-me, algo interessante aconteceu durante minha ausência?" Carlile perguntou curioso. Ele não queria questionar diretamente o que mais desejava.

Bingley abriu um enorme sorriso e olhou para Richard, que revirou os olhos. "Bingley, você prometeu que não contaria a ninguém." Bingley passou a gargalhar.

"O Sr. Bingley pode ter prometido primo, mas eu não. E eu não posso passar a oportunidade."

Carlile estava cada vez mais curioso. "Ora, digam-me de uma vez. O que aconteceu?"

Georgiana olhou para Richard rindo, colocou uma das mãos em seu braço e apertou como se fosse para dar conforto. "Lizzie desafiou Richard para uma disputa de tiros."

Carlile olhou para Richard incrédulo. "Georgie não está falando sério, está Richard? A Srta. Elizabeth não pode ter desafiado você."

Richard balançou a cabeça e riu. "Temo que é verdade, John. A Srta. Elizabeth não só me desafiou, como ganhou."

Carlile engasgou com o chá que estava bebendo. "Ela ganhou? Ganhou de você, Richard? Como? Você deve ter deixado ela ganhar..."

Richard ainda ria, mas Bingley respondeu. "Richard, esta seria uma boa desculpa, dizer que você deixou ela ganhar..." Em seguida gargalhou novamente. "Sério John, nunca vi alguém atirar como ela."

Carlile estava gargalhando. "Meu Deus, a Srta. Elizabeth é mesmo surpreendente."

Então foi a vez de Richard continuar a história. "Não foi só isso, Carlile. No mesmo dia ela desafiou Darcy para uma pequena competição a cavalo. Combinaram de correr no outro dia ao amanhecer."

Os olhos de Carlile estavam arregalados. Ele não conhecia ninguém superior à Darcy. "Ela não pode ter ganhado de Darcy, Richard."

Richard sorriu. "Eles resolveram concordar em um empate, embora a Srta. Elizabeth teria ganhado se não ocorresse um pequeno acidente que obrigou Darcy a salvá-la. "

Carlile não sabia se ria ou se preocupava. Darcy perdendo para uma mulher. E uma que ele considerava tão inferior. Era uma pena que ele não estava ali para dar sua visão da história. "Espero que a Srta. Elizabeth não tenha se machucado."

"Não... ela está ótima. Enquanto eles estavam correndo, uma carroça atravessou o caminho assustando o cavalo. Quando ela ia cair para trás, Darcy a segurou e a puxou para si. Em seguida ela já estava rindo e brincando com a Srta. Jane, que tinha ficado muito mais abalada com o acontecido do que a própria Srta. Elizabeth." Richard respondeu.

Carlile ria com vontade. "E Darcy? Como ele se sentiu com tudo isso."

Georgiana, em sua inocência, respondeu sem pensar. "Oh, William estava tão contente por estar na companhia dela que nem se importou."

Carlile franziu o cenho para essa informação, mas Richard logo emendou. "Depois que eu perdi minha disputa de tiros, ele já desconfiava que ela não estava de brincadeira. Ele só estava feliz de encontrar alguém que gosta de cavalgar tanto quanto ele."

A resposta de Richard o acalmou um pouco. Mas ele ainda sentia um certo desconforto quando pensava em Elizabeth perto de Darcy. Ele estava começando a entender que se tratava de ciúmes.

A conversa se voltou para o aniversário de Georgiana e todos os presentes que ela ganhou, incluindo a canção de Elizabeth. Ele percebeu que os acontecimentos mais alegres do período de sua ausência a envolviam. Isso o deixou com ainda mais vontade de vê-la. E com inveja de não estar presente em todos esses momentos.

Caroline se juntou a eles e recebeu Carlile com toda a cordialidade. Quando percebeu que a conversa girava frequentemente em torno das irmãs Bennet, ela ficou irritada. Não conseguia entender como elas poderiam despertar tanto interesse. Principalmente Elizabeth. Ela não era ninguém. Era selvagem, impertinente, sem classe, dote e atributos. Era incompreensivo. Se lembrando que ela não aparecia há dias, resolveu levantar essa questão.

"Diga, Charles, aconteceu algo para a Srta. Eliza não aparecer por aqui por alguns dias? Ela nem mesmo acompanhou Jane da última vez. Será que finalmente aquele primo pároco fez a proposta à ela, como a mãe dela tanto anunciou?"

Carlile se voltou para Bingley aterrorizado. "Charles, sua irmã não pode estar falando sério. Aquele homem não pode ter feito um pedido."

Charles estava envergonhado. Jane tinha lhe contato sobre a proposta desastrosa do Sr. Collins, mas não era um assunto para conversar com muitas pessoas. Ele não sabia se diria a verdade ou simplesmente negaria. Decidiu pela verdade. "Há vários dias ele propôs para Srta. Elizabeth." Carlile ofegou e Caroline sorriu. "Mas ela recusou. Isso criou um grande desconforto entre ela e a mãe, por isso, eu peço que vocês não comentem o caso fora daqui."

Imediatamente Carlile ficou aliviado. Ela negou. Ele não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Ele queria saber de tudo, e resolveu perguntar para Bingley em um momento mais privado posteriormente. Até de longe, Elizabeth o surpreendia.


	14. Visita ao Amanhecer

O Sr. Collins não tinha ficado feliz ao ser rejeitado por sua prima. Ele se considerava um ótimo partido. Em sua opinião, ele era agradável, inteligente e de um carisma sem igual.

Foi só quando ele a viu com o Sr. Darcy, que ele se convenceu do motivo da recusa. Para ele, a prima queria a fortuna do cavalheiro, e como um fiel pároco da tia do dito cavalheiro, ele tinha que fazer algo para impedir os planos sórdidos de Elizabeth.

Escreveu, então, para Lady Catherine informando sobre suas desconfianças. Afirmou que como um grande conhecedor do caráter humano, acreditava que Elizabeth estava se encontrando continuamente com o Sr. Darcy a fim de comprometê-lo de alguma forma e força-lo a se casar com ela. Ele tinha certeza que se tratava disso. Por qual outro motivo uma mulher o recusaria?

Ao receber a carta do Sr. Collins, Lady Catherine não perdeu tempo e foi diretamente para Longbourn. Ela faria qualquer coisa para afastar essa mulher de seu sobrinho. Ele estava destinado à sua filha e ninguém ficaria no caminho, principalmente uma mulher tão baixa quanto esta.

Darcy estava a caminho de Netherfield quando uma chuva o obrigou a parar em uma hospedaria a poucas milhas de seu destino. Ele queria chegar um dia antes de Carlile para poder conversar com ele de forma mais tranquila. Ele também queria preparar o que falaria para seu amigo. Como explicar que eles amavam a mesma mulher e que ele não abriria mão dela? O pensamento o entristecia. Carlile era um bom homem, Darcy não queria ofendê-lo. Mal sabia Darcy que Carlile já estava em Netherfield e que ele teria mais de uma surpresa ao chegar em Hertfordshire.

Lady Catherine chegou em Longbourn ao amanhecer. Com sua maneira impetuosa, entrou na casa e exigiu a presença de Elizabeth. Como sempre, ela já estava acordada, diferente do restante da família. A Sra. Hill, governanta de Longbourn, chamou Elizabeth e anunciou a visita de Lady Catherine.

"Bom dia, Lady Catherine, bem-vinda a Longbourn. É uma grande surpresa recebe-la. O Sr. Collins deve estar dormindo ainda, mas posso pedir para alguém acordá-lo." Elizabeth a recebeu acreditando que a senhora estava atrás de seu pároco. Por qual outro motivo ela apareceria daquela forma?

"Não é necessário. Eu vim aqui para ver você, e não ele." Ela respondeu de forma direta e sem nenhuma gentileza em seu tom.

Elizabeth estava confusa, pois realmente não tinha ideia do que Lady Catherine poderia querer com ela. "Em que posso ajuda-la, Milady?"

"Recebi notícias das mais preocupantes. Fui informada que você tem se encontrado com meu sobrinho, Sr. Darcy, de maneiras comprometedoras." O olhar no rosto da exaltada senhora era de desdém e nojo.

Elizabeth empalideceu._ Será que ela sabe dos encontros na clareira?_ "Não sei do que a senhora está falando."

Lady Catherine sentiu sua raiva aflorar. "Não brinque comigo garota insolente. A fonte da informação é das mais confiáveis. Eu sei muito bem que você só quer a fortuna dele. Fique sabendo que nada nunca vai acontecer entre você e meu sobrinho. Nossa família não vai permitir. Diga, qual é seu preço para se afastar completamente dele?"

Elizabeth olhava para a senhora a sua frente incrédula e furiosa. "Como ousa me ofender dessa forma senhora? Como se atreve a vir até minha casa, sem ser convidada e despejar insultos?"

Lady Catherine não era uma mulher acostumada a ser afrontada. "Seus pais não lhe ensinaram a nunca elevar a voz para um superior? Posso ver que a informação estava correta. Você é uma mulher desprezível, Srta. Bennet. Mas eu sou uma boa pessoa e estou aqui para tentar salvar sua reputação. Meu sobrinho está noivo de Anne, minha filha. Se por algum motivo ele lhe fez alguma promessa, tenha certeza que foi somente para iludi-la. Agora diga-me de uma vez por todas, ele lhe fez uma proposta?"

Elizabeth se sentia derrotada. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela respondeu. "Não, ele não fez."

Lady Catherine pareceu satisfeita. "Fico aliviada. Não teremos muitos problemas, Srta. Bennet. Sabendo do noivado do meu sobrinho, acredito que você interromperá sua perseguição."

Elizabeth se sentia humilhada. "Eu nunca persegui ninguém, senhora. Nem mesmo seu sobrinho. Eu só não entendo por que a senhora se incomodou em sair de Kent e vir até Hertfordshire para garantir isso."

"É claro que você não entende. Está tão fora da sociedade que não liga a mínima para as aparências. Darcy tem sua reputação perfeita. Ele nunca se envolveu em escândalos. Eu não vou permitir que uma ninguém de lugar nenhum manche a imagem dele, e tenha certeza que o restante da família pensa da mesma forma."

Ao ver que Elizabeth não dizia nada, ela continuou. "Eu quero que você entenda de uma vez por todas, Srta. Bennet. Não há lugar para você nesta família. Mesmo se você comprometer meu sobrinho, nunca seria recebida. Você é uma indesejável. Agora, com tudo esclarecido, quero que você prometa nunca mais se encontrar com meu sobrinho."

Elizabeth tinha chegado no limite de sua paciência e controle.

"Eu não lhe prometerei nada, minha senhora. Eu fui insultada de todas as formas possíveis. A sociedade, da qual a senhora tanto se orgulha, não significa nada para mim. Sua família, se for somente um pouco parecida com a senhora, não me interessa. Você é a pessoa mais desagradável que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer e eu espero sinceramente nunca mais estar em sua presença. É uma esnobe, mal-educada e acha que é superior a todos ao seu redor, mas não passa de uma mulher respeitada apenas por seu dinheiro. Eu tenho certeza que longe de seus ouvidos, os mais cruéis insultos e críticas lhe são dirigidos. Minha família pode não ter sua fortuna e nem suas conexões, mas nós somos superiores no que mais importa: nós temos caráter e honra. Agora eu quero que a senhora pegue sua carruagem, seus criados e desapareça da propriedade da minha família. Nunca mais ouse colocar os pés aqui."

Ninguém nunca tinha falado assim com Lady Catherine. Por um momento ela ficou paralisada e sem fala. Quando abriu a boca para responder, foi cortada novamente por Elizabeth mandando que ela fosse embora. As vozes exaltadas chamaram a atenção da família. O Sr. Bennet foi o primeiro a chegar próximo de Elizabeth.

"Lizzie... por Deus criança, o que está acontecendo?" Ele estava preocupado e assustado. Ele nunca tinha visto Elizabeth tão fora de controle como naquele momento.

"Esta senhora está de saída papai. Ela não vale seu tempo, confie em mim." A voz de Elizabeth era fria e seu semblante neutro.

O Sr. Bennet, conhecendo sua filha e confiando no julgamento dela, ficou ao seu lado enquanto uma Lady Catherine furiosa entrava em sua carruagem elegante e se dirigia a Netherfield. Ela tinha certeza que quando contasse a forma que foi tratada para seu sobrinho, ele correria de Hertfordshire diretamente para Kent e firmaria seu compromisso com Anne.

Elizabeth nunca tinha se sentido pior do que naquele momento. Ela tinha sido humilhada e insultada pela tia do homem que ela amava, sua família estava inteira olhando para ela e ela não tinha estrutura emocional para lidar com aquilo tudo. Ela queria a solidão. Ela queria sua clareira, seu refúgio. Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse questioná-la, ela olhou de forma suplicante para o pai. "Papai, por favor, não me peça nada agora. Eu preciso de tempo. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Prometo que vou esclarecer tudo depois."

O Sr. Bennet amava demais Elizabeth para negar algo. "Tudo bem Lizzie, mas quando voltar, quero ver você diretamente na biblioteca. Eu estarei esperando."

Antes de sair, Elizabeth lançou um olhar em direção a sua casa, e de uma das janelas, viu o Sr. Collins parecendo bastante presunçoso. De imediato Elizabeth entendeu qual era a fonte de Lady Catherine. Ela andou com passos largos em direção à clareira querendo colocar a maior distância possível entre ela e o primo.

Darcy demorou a dormir na hospedaria. O outro dia seria difícil. Ele conversaria com Carlile e tentariam chegar a um acordo. Mas o que seria? Ele sabia que não desistiria de Elizabeth, mas e Carlile? Se os sentimentos dele fossem metade do seu, ele sabia que Carlile também não desistiria. A decisão seria de Elizabeth. Por mais que ela lhe deu sinais de que devolvia seus sentimentos, o último contato entre eles não tinha sido conforme ele gostaria. Ela ficou decepcionada com ele e ele conseguiu perceber.

Quando Darcy acordou, era um pouco mais tarde do que ele pretendia. Decidiu não tomar o café da manhã e montou seu cavalo diretamente para Netherfield. Com sorte, chegaria cedo o suficiente para tomar o café com sua irmã e pensar no que falaria para Carlile.

Ao avistar a propriedade de seu amigo, percebeu uma carruagem conhecida se aproximando da porta. "O que minha tia Catherine está fazendo aqui?" Com receio, ele incitou o cavalo para correr ainda mais, e chegou no momento que a tia estava exigindo sua presença sem ao menos cumprimentar o proprietário da casa e seus convidados.

"Chame Darcy agora. Eu exijo falar com ele e eu não quero ficar esperando."

Bingley estava sem palavras. Ele conhecia a tia de Darcy e sabia que era uma mulher desagradável, mas nunca pensou que ela seria capaz de tal comportamento. Quando Bingley ia responder que Darcy ainda não tinha voltado de uma viagem à cidade, Darcy desmontou e correu ao encontro deles.

"Eu estou aqui, tia Catherine. Eu posso saber por que a senhora está impondo sua presença na casa do meu amigo com tão pouca cortesia?" Darcy estava constrangido. Ele sabia que a tia agia como bem entendia sem levar ninguém em conta, mas não estava acostumado a vê-la tão grosseira.

Lady Catherine olhou para seu sobrinho aliviada de sua presença. "Nós precisamos conversar, Darcy. Eu preciso esclarecer um assunto dos mais importantes com você. E tem que ser agora."

Darcy se virou para Bingley envergonhado. "Bingley, me desculpe este incômodo. Você permitiria o uso de seu escritório para que eu possa conversar com minha tia?"

Bingley ainda estava abalado com a atitude da senhora a sua frente. "Claro Darcy. Eu espero que você cuide disso."

Ao entrar na casa, Darcy se deparou com seu primo, sua irmã e Carlile na sala, somente Caroline estava ausente. Carlile era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver. Tudo o que ele queria era que sua tia não falasse com ele sobre o absurdo noivado entre ele e Anne. Muitas vezes Darcy tentou deixar claro para ela que não tinha intenção de casar com Anne, mas não teve sucesso. Rejeitar novamente Anne para Lady Catherine e confessar seu amor por Elizabeth para Carlile no mesmo dia não era algo para o que ele tinha se preparado.

Ele cumprimentou rapidamente todos que estavam na sala e abraçou Georgiana, aproveitando para tranquiliza-la dizendo que resolveria o que quer que fosse.

O grupo de Netherfield ficou na sala aguardando o desfecho de tão estranha reunião. Darcy levou sua tia para o escritório de Bingley e pediu que ela se sentasse.

"Eu prefiro ficar em pé, pois o que eu tenho que lhe falar não vai levar muito tempo."

"Tia Catherine, diga de uma vez o que é e volte para Rosings Park. A senhora já me envergonhou muito para uma única manhã." Darcy raramente deixava claro o seu descontentamento com as maneiras de sua tia.

"Eu lhe envergonhei Darcy? E quanto as suas atitudes? Esqueceu suas responsabilidades com a família? Com a sua irmã?" Ela sabia que a melhor forma de o convencer era lembra-lo de tudo o que ele acreditava ser importante. E responsabilidade, dever e principalmente, Georgiana, sempre foram pontos importantes para Darcy.

Darcy olhava para a tia em confusão. "Do que a senhora está falando? Eu sempre levei minhas responsabilidades a sério. Principalmente com Georgiana."

"E quanto a Anne?"

Ele se sentia esgotado apenas em escutar essa demanda específica de sua tia. "Tia, eu já lhe falei várias vezes que eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de me casar com Anne. Ela é minha prima e eu gosto muito dela, mas nunca acontecerá um casamento entre nós dois."

"Pense Darcy, apenas por um minuto. Imagine a junção das fortunas de Pemberley e de Rosings Park. Pense na herança que seu filho receberia. Nós seríamos uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas da Inglaterra. Uma das mais ricas do mundo, Darcy."

Darcy balançou a cabeça e olhou para sua tia irritado e cansado. "Eu tenho mais do que o suficiente para prover Georgiana, uma esposa de minha escolha e meus futuros filhos. Eu não posso me casar com Anne. Eu não a amo."

Lady Cartherine, ao escutar Darcy falar de amor, passou a gritar com o sobrinho a ponto de todos que estavam na sala a espera de um desfecho para aquela visita ouvi-los.

"O que tem amor a ver com isso Darcy? Nós estamos falando de dever, de compromisso. Você não pode jogar um futuro brilhante por causa de uma mulher qualquer."

Darcy, assim como sua tia, perdeu a cabeça e elevou sua voz. "Eu não amo Anne. Eu não vou me casar com ela. Eu vou me casar com a mulher que eu amo e eu já fiz minha escolha."

Na sala, todos ouviram o último diálogo, mas dos presentes, apenas um ficou surpreso e chocado com o que ouviu. Carlile olhou para Richard e Bingley com uma expressão de espanto. "Darcy está apaixonado?" Todos olharam para o chão e não encararam Carlile.

"Se você está falando daquela menina impertinente que você conheceu aqui nesse fim de mundo, eu já fui falar com ela. Eu sinto em lhe dizer que é a pior espécie de pessoa. Ela está interessada apenas em sua fortuna. Meu pároco me esclareceu que tipo de mulher ela é. Ela me insultou e me expulsou quando eu fui exigir que ela se afastasse de você. O que você diz, Darcy? Se unir com uma mulher que insultou o membro mais importante de sua família?" Ela realmente acreditava que com aquelas palavras convenceria seu sobrinho a fazer a sua vontade.

Darcy nunca tinha se sentido tão furioso. Com os punhos cerrados ele deu um passo em direção a sua tia, a ponto de faze-la recuar. Com uma voz perigosa, ele perguntou: "O que você falou para ela? O que você fez com ela?"

Assustada com a reação dele, Lady Catherine falou com a voz mais composta, mas não recuou. "Eu lembrei da inferioridade dela. Disse que ela nunca seria recebida na família. E disse que você estava noivo de Anne e que qualquer proposta que poderia ter feito a ela era apenas ilusão e deveria ser desconsiderada."

Darcy estava encolerizado. "A senhora passou de todos os limites." Ele abriu a porta do escritório e saiu em direção a sala, com sua tia o seguindo de perto.

"Aonde você vai Darcy? Nós ainda não terminamos." Ela tentou agarrar o braço dele, mas ele puxou com toda a força.

Com todos assistindo o confronto, Darcy se virou de frente para sua tia. "Pelo contrário, Milady. Nós terminamos e eu acredito que definitivamente. Eu nunca mais quero lhe ver. Nunca mais dirija qualquer palavra para mim ou sobre mim. De agora em diante, eu não sou mais seu sobrinho para todos os efeitos."

"Você vai renegar sua própria família por aquela mulher? Elizabeth Bennet não é digna do nome Darcy." Ela gritou.

"Elizabeth Bennet é digna do nome Darcy, de Pemberley e principalmente, Elizabeth Bennet é digna de mim. E se ela me quiser, ela será minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos e companheira para a vida inteira. Ela será a senhora de Pemberley, e se alguém da família não a receber com toda a educação e cortesia que ela merece, será tão ignorado por mim quanto a senhora será daqui para frente." Ele respondeu com uma voz irritada, mas muito mais controlada do que a tia. Finalmente ele conseguiu perceber que algumas vezes ele tinha que deixar sua educação cavalheiresca de lado e seguir seu coração.

Carlile olhou para Darcy perplexo. Uma parte dele dizia que Darcy sentia algo por Elizabeth, mas ele não queria acreditar. Preferia pensar que Darcy só sentia desprezo pela inferioridade dela. Naquele momento sentiu-se traído e pensou em Elizabeth. Ele escutou Lady Catherine dizendo que foi mais cedo insulta-la na própria casa. Ele queria vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria tirar satisfações com Darcy.

Lady Catherine não tinha mais o que dizer e olhou para o sobrinho ressentida. "Eu ainda tenho esperanças que você retome sua razão antes de fazer uma besteira. Anne estará esperando em Rosings." Ela saiu da sala sem dirigir qualquer palavra para outra pessoa, seja de desculpas, agradecimento ou despedida.

Darcy estava tremendo. Mesmo Wickham no ano anterior não tinha deixado ele em tal estado. Ele estava passando as mãos no rosto quando sentiu alguém se aproximando. Quando se virou para ver quem era, recebeu um soco forte no queixo. Georgiana correu em direção ao irmão, mas Richard a segurou e falou baixinho em seu ouvido. "Deixem eles resolverem, Georgie."

"O que você fez Darcy? Você sabe o que eu sinto por ela. O que eu sinto por ela desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei os olhos nela. Como você pode? Pelas minhas costas... eu nunca pensei que você seria capaz de tal traição." Carlile não estava apenas furioso. Ele estava decepcionado e magoado.

Darcy tinha um pequeno ferimento no queixo, mas não ligava. Era hora da verdade. Ele precisava resolver tudo com Carlile e correr para Elizabeth. Ele estava preocupado com o que ela estava sentindo e com medo de que com as ofensas de sua tia, ela passasse a odiá-lo. "Eu sabia, Carlile. Mas você não sabia o que eu sentia por ela desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei os olhos nela muito antes de você encontrá-la. " Ele respondeu rezando para que o amigo entendesse.

"O que você está querendo dizer? Que fica com ela quem viu primeiro? Você tem noção do absurdo?" Carlile estava furioso. De repente, todas as atitudes de Darcy em relação a Elizabeth estavam fazendo muito mais sentido.

"Não. Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quero que você tenha conhecimento que eu não me apaixonei por ela para confrontar ou ofender você. Simplesmente aconteceu... eu não consegui evitar." Darcy se sentia péssimo. Não era dessa forma que ele queria que essa conversa ocorresse.

"Então, por que você não fez nada a respeito desse sentimento antes? Você esteve aqui em Hertfordshire por semanas antes de mim, por que não se declarou para ela, ou disse para mim o que sentia por ela?"

"Porque eu estava muito sufocado com todo o falso senso de dever que me foi empurrado desde muito cedo. Porque eu era arrogante demais para admitir que uma mulher como ela tinha me conquistado tão inteiramente. Eu a amo tanto, Carlile. Eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ela. Eu sinto muito, eu sempre vou me sentir assim." Darcy tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

Carlile andava de um lado para o outro da sala alheio as pessoas que presenciavam a cena. Darcy era seu melhor amigo. Era a pessoa mais próxima dele além do próprio irmão. Infelizmente o destino tinha sido cruel demais colocando a mesma mulher como o amor da vida de ambos.

"Eu não posso dizer que eu vou esquecer isso tão cedo, Darcy. Elizabeth é a mulher da minha vida. Eu entendo que você não vai desistir dela, mas eu também não vou. Assim como você, eu também a amo. Mais do que eu pensei ser capaz. Você sabe que eu serei melhor para ela do que você. Eu não tenho família para insultá-la e eu não ligo para o que a sociedade pensa. Desde que ela esteja ao meu lado, eu serei um homem feliz." Ele declarou com a certeza de que ele era a melhor escolha.

"Você está enganado, John. Eu nunca desonraria minha esposa colocando-a sob o escárnio da sociedade ou da minha família. O que eu falei para Lady Catherine foi sério. Qualquer pessoa que não a tratar como ela merece, será completamente ignorado por mim. Eu vou dedicar cada minuto da minha vida para faze-la feliz."

Carlile passou as mãos no cabelo várias vezes antes de olhar para Darcy com um rosto pálido. "Parece que nossa felicidade está nas mãos dela."

"Assim parece, John." Darcy respondeu, resignado.

Sem olhar para mais ninguém, Carlile saiu da sala em direção aos estábulos. Ele precisava falar com Elizabeth. Georgiana correu para o irmão e olhou seu ferimento. A menina tinha ficado tão assustada, que não conseguia nem chorar.

"William, vamos limpar este corte. Você precisa descansar."

"Não Georgie, me desculpe. Eu só preciso de Elizabeth. Eu preciso pedir desculpas por tudo que Lady Catherine disse e desmentir sobre o noivado com Anne." Ele estava desesperado para estar na presença dela.

Quando Darcy se virou, viu Carlile disparado com seu cavalo saindo de Netherfield. Ele tinha uma boa ideia do local para onde Carlile estava indo. Com um olhar apenas para Georgiana, ele se apressou para fora. Seu cavalo já estava selado próximo da entrada. Ele foi para a clareira.


	15. Rejeição e Aceitação

Por algum motivo, Carlile sabia que encontraria Elizabeth na clareira. Ele correu até lá o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ao entrar no local, viu Elizabeth sentada não sobre a rocha, mas no chão, encostada em uma árvore. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração calma. Os olhos estavam um pouco inchados e seu rosto corado e com marcas de lágrimas já secas. Elizabeth tinha chorado até dormir.

Carlile olhava para a mulher diante dele com amor e compaixão. Ele queria levantar ela em seu colo e dizer palavras de amor em seu ouvido até tirar sua dor completamente. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e acariciou seu rosto delicadamente.

Elizabeth acordou sobressaltada. "Sr. Carlile. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim lhe ver, Elizabeth. Lady Catherine passou por Netherfield. Eu estava preocupado."

Os olhos de Elizabeth se encheram de lágrimas novamente. "O senhor não precisa se preocupar comigo, Sr. Carlile. As ofensas da senhora em questão foram todas falsas e não me atingiram. Eu sei que não tenho a mesma importância das mulheres da alta sociedade e isso não me incomoda. Nunca me incomodou. O que me incomodou foi a violência como fui tratada apenas por ser quem eu sou. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do olhar de repulsa que foi dirigido a mim e à minha família."

Carlile ainda tinha a mão no rosto de Elizabeth e uma das mãos dela na sua. Neste exato momento, Darcy estava chegando na clareira e viu a cena. Ele ficou em dúvida por um momento se deveria interromper o que estava acontecendo, mas algo o impediu e ele acabou decidindo fazer o que nunca achou que faria na vida. Ele se escondeu e passou a observar Carlile com Elizabeth.

"A senhorita está enganada. Ninguém é mais importante só porque faz parte da sociedade. Eu nunca conheci nenhuma mulher tão adorável e inteligente como você, Srta. Elizabeth. Desde a primeira vez que a vi eu sabia que meu coração estava perdido para sempre. Por favor, acabe com minha agonia e aceite ser minha esposa. Eu lhe prometo que nunca vou permitir um tratamento assim contra você novamente."

Elizabeth olhava para o cavalheiro a sua frente com surpresa. Por mais que ela desconfiasse que Carlile nutria sentimentos por ela, nunca pensou que ele agiria sobre eles. Sua razão lhe dizia que ela deveria aceitar. Seria um casamento vantajoso para ela e sua família. Ela conseguia se enxergar casada com Carlile. Ele era amável, inteligente e educado. Desde a primeira vez, ele a tratou com respeito. Aos olhos dela, Carlile não tinha nenhuma falha. Ele seria o marido perfeito. _Exceto por um detalhe_, ela pensou, _ele não é o Sr. Darcy._

Elizabeth pegou a mão que Carlile ainda tinha em seu rosto e levou aos lábios, colocando um leve beijo. Depois olhou nos olhos dele, que estavam cheios de esperança e expectativa. "Eu sinto muito, Sr. Carlile. Eu não posso aceitar sua proposta. Não seria justo com o senhor. Se eu pudesse mandar em meus sentimentos, eu escolheria você para compartilhar minha vida. Minha razão diz que não existe marido melhor para mim. Infelizmente, eu sempre fui guiada pelas minhas emoções, e meu coração não está de acordo com minha razão."

Carlile tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. "E seu coração deseja outro, Srta. Elizabeth?"

"Isso não importa, Sr. Carlile. Não era para ser." Ela respondeu resignada.

"Você está apaixonada por Darcy." Não era uma pergunta.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos. Ela sabia que Lady Catherine tinha ido a Netherfield, mas ela não tinha ideia que Carlile concluiu que ela amava Darcy desta visita.

Darcy prendeu a respiração esperando Elizabeth falar. As próximas palavras dela poderiam fazer dele um homem feliz ou um homem miserável.

Elizabeth passou a derramar mais lágrimas. "Eu não deveria falar com o senhor sobre isso. Eu não gostaria de lhe causar ainda mais dor."

Carlile tinha que ser forte por ela. "Elizabeth, eu te amo tanto, que tudo o que eu quero é ver você feliz. Eu quero falar sobre isso com você."

Elizabeth olhava para ele com o coração partido. Ela queria ama-lo. Queria muito. Tudo seria mais simples. Seu coração estava partido por ele e ela chorou ainda mais.

"Eu o amo. Profundamente. E eu me odeio por ter esse sentimento. Ele nunca se rebaixaria a uma mulher como eu. Ele está noivo da prima, e eu... eu entendo. Eu sei como as pessoas ricas se comportam sempre querendo mais dinheiro, mais influência e mais poder. Eu não levaria nada para um casamento além da minha impertinência, meu mau comportamento e minha impulsividade."

Carlile pensava que ela levaria para o casamento tudo o que ele mais queria e seu coração se partia sabendo que ela não seria dele. Mas ele ainda podia faze-la feliz. "Elizabeth, você está enganada em relação a Darcy. Ele não é como as outras pessoas. Ele não se importa com o que você vai levar para o casamento, desde que você esteja com ele." Foi doloroso dizer aquelas palavras.

Darcy não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Carlile estava defendendo ele para Elizabeth. Ele se sentia ainda pior. Carlile era um homem muito melhor do que ele. Ele se perguntou se faria o mesmo caso estivesse na posição do amigo, mas não soube responder.

Elizabeth olhava para Carlile em dúvida. Sentindo a descrença no semblante de Elizabeth, Carlile continuou. "Antes de sair de Netherfield, eu e ele tivemos uma conversa. Ele ama você. A ponto de romper seu relacionamento com a própria tia. Ele disse que qualquer parente que tratasse você com menos do que educação e cortesia, seriam ignorados e renegados por ele. Acredite, para Darcy fazer isso, ele ama você profundamente. E quanto ao suposto noivado dele com a prima, nunca passou de uma vontade de Lady Catherine que Darcy sempre negou."

Elizabeth não sabia o que dizer. As palavras de Carlile encheram seu coração de esperança. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha medo de se entregar a Darcy. Ela olhava para Carlile e pensava que ele era um homem tão bom colocando os sentimentos dela acima dos seus próprios. Como ela queria que seu coração mudasse! _Meu coração não me pertence mais._ Ela concluiu.

Vendo o conflito que Elizabeth estava enfrentando, Carlile pegou as mãos dela nas suas e deu um último olhar para o rosto que ele sabia que amaria para sempre. "Eu vou deixar você com seus pensamentos e suas decisões, Srta. Elizabeth. Desejo de coração que você encontre a felicidade. Deus te abençoe."

Carlile, não resistindo a um último impulso, se inclinou e beijou a testa de Elizabeth demoradamente. _Agora já chega_, ele pensou antes de virar as costas e voltar para Netherfield, onde arrumaria suas malas para partir.

Elizabeth ainda estava recostada na árvore com os olhos molhados de lágrimas. _Seria verdade? Ele me ama?_ Ela pensava. Mas mesmo se ele a amasse, ela não poderia ficar com ele. Ela não poderia obrigá-lo a renegar toda sua família por ela.

Darcy viu Carlile partir com grande tristeza. O rosto do amigo estava como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois olhou para Elizabeth, que estava sentada com as mãos no rosto. Seus ombros tremiam levemente. Ele não podia mais suportar o sofrimento dela e andou em sua direção.

Elizabeth escutou o barulho de passos e pensou que era Carlile voltando, mas quando tirou as mãos do rosto, viu Darcy. Ela se levantou com o susto e ao mesmo tempo ele deu três grandes passos em sua direção e a abraçou com força. Uma mão estava em suas costas e a outra em sua cabeça a segurando firmemente contra ele. Elizabeth tinha o rosto enterrado no peito dele. Ela sentia sua fragrância cítrica e aquilo a acalmava. Ela colocou os braços em volta da cintura dele e chorou durante alguns minutos. Durante todo o tempo, Darcy acariciava seus cabelos e sussurrava palavras carinhosas, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Elizabeth se sentiu mais calma, se afastou. Darcy pegou em suas mãos e levou aos lábios, depositando beijos. Depois, segurou-as uma em cada lado do próprio rosto. Com os olhos fechados, ele sentiu o calor nas mãos de Elizabeth contra sua pele. A sensação o acalmava enquanto ele procurava as palavras certas.

Ele abriu os olhos e descobriu que ela o fitava fixamente. "Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer você passar por qualquer sofrimento, Elizabeth. Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz. Por favor, me perdoe por não estar perto quando Lady Catherine foi até Longbourn. Isso jamais acontecerá novamente."

Elizabeth continuou olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. As mãos ainda em seu rosto enquanto Darcy as segurava no lugar. "Quando eu entrei na assembleia de Meriton, há tantas semanas, eu estava irritado por ter sido arrastado para um lugar onde eu não queria estar. Eu queria o mínimo de contato com estranhos possível porque eu tinha acabado de passar por uma situação de família delicada. Então eu te vi no meio da multidão, rindo e conversando com tanta alegria. No mesmo instante, eu fui impactado por seus olhos. Nunca sentindo isso antes, eu tentei evitar você, mas cada vez que eu te via, sentia que não era mais senhor de mim mesmo."

Darcy passou a acariciar o rosto dela com uma das mãos. "Eu fui tão infeliz tentando reprimir o que eu sentia por você. Cada vez que eu te via meu coração se acelerava. Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos para dormir, você protagonizava meus sonhos. Eu fico triste em confessar que eu lutei contra esses sentimentos, mas quanto eu mais tentava reprimi-los, mais meu corpo e minha alma ansiavam por você. Elizabeth, minha felicidade está em suas mãos. Por favor, diga que será minha e eu prometo que estaremos sempre juntos."

Elizabeth queria abraça-lo e garantir que ela sentia o mesmo. Mas as palavras de Lady Catherine apareceram em sua mente e o medo, pela primeira vez a dominou, a fazendo se afastar dele. "Eu não posso. Sua família nunca vai me aceitar e eu não vou permitir que você vire as costas para eles. Sr. Darcy, pode parecer uma opção tentadora agora, mas o que dizer daqui alguns anos? O senhor com certeza vai se arrepender, se ressentir e ambos seremos infelizes."

Darcy estava em desespero e se aproximou ainda mais de Elizabeth. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do rosto dela. "Ser seu marido me trará tantos motivos de felicidade e será um privilégio tão grande que eu não terei razão para me arrepender." Fechando a pouca distância entre eles, Darcy beijou os lábios dela delicadamente. Abaixando as mãos para sua cintura, a puxou para que o corpo dela estivesse completamente encostado no dele.

Elizabeth estava em uma nuvem de êxtase. Foi o primeiro contato mais íntimo com um homem e ela se sentia completa. Não resistindo, uma de suas mãos circularam o pescoço de Darcy enquanto a outra se emaranhava nos cabelos dele. Darcy sabia que estava prestes a perder seu controle, mas não conseguia se impedir. Com a língua, ele forçou os lábios de Elizabeth a se separarem dando espaço para ele aprofundar o beijo. Sentindo mais do que ouvindo um gemido de prazer dela, ele os abaixou até o chão. Suas mãos, que estavam seguras nas costas dela, como se tivessem vida própria passaram a acariciar seu quadril, sua cintura e quando estava chegando próximo aos seios, ele percebeu o quão longe tinha se permitido ir.

Com esforço sobre-humano, Darcy quebrou o beijo e rolou para o lado de Elizabeth. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade. Ele se apoiou em um dos braços para poder olhar e acariciar o rosto dela. "Você não percebe, minha linda Elizabeth? Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Nada mais importa."

Elizabeth olhava para o rosto de Darcy e sabia: somente com ele, ela seria feliz. Lembrou-se do que tinha falado para Jane no dia de sua disputa com Darcy: _se você não aceitar correr riscos, a vida não vai valer a pena._ Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça até que seus lábios encontraram com os dele novamente. Darcy colocou a mão na cintura de Elizabeth e a puxou para ele, mas ainda precisava de uma resposta. Com a boca sobre a dela ele ofegava e falava ao mesmo tempo. "Diga, Elizabeth. Diga que se casará comigo. Diga que será minha. Deus, eu te quero tanto. Você é dona do meu corpo e da minha alma. Case comigo, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth se afastou e com os olhos ainda mais escuros de desejo ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Eu nunca quis nada tanto quanto eu quero você. Por favor, beije-me novamente."

Darcy riu. Sua felicidade estava completa. "Você ainda não disse minha Elizabeth. Diga que vai se casar comigo."

Elizabeth aproximou ainda mais seu rosto. "Eu vou me casar com você, meu William."

Escutar Elizabeth chama-lo de William trouxe uma nova onda de desejo. O som parecia tão íntimo e ao mesmo tempo tão certo, que Darcy só queria ouvir novamente. Ele a puxou para que ela deitasse sobre ele, a beijando tão apaixonadamente quanto podia. Seus dedos fizeram o caminho para os cabelos dela, perturbando os prendedores e os soltando em uma cascata escura.

Darcy se afastou um pouco para olhar sua noiva. O rosto vermelho, a respiração curta, os lábios inchados, os cabelos soltos. Era a visão mais sensual que ele já tivera na vida. "Fale meu nome novamente, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sorriu. Uma pequena parte de sua razão gritava com ela para o quão impróprio era aquilo, mas ela nunca escutava sua razão. Sua emoção estava correndo solta e desimpedida, como sempre. Naquele momento ela não se importava. "Eu te amo, William."

Era tudo o que Darcy precisava ouvir. Ele a virou novamente de costas para a grama e capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Sua língua explorava cada parte da boca dela e era delicioso. Ele precisava provar a pele do pescoço dela e não se impediu. Quebrando o beijo, ele acariciou com os lábios e a língua sua mandíbula até chegar ao pescoço. Com leves mordidas, ele chegou a sua clavícula e respirou profundamente o cheiro floral de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nunca imaginou que poderia se sentir daquela forma. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Sentir os lábios de Darcy sobre ela a fez desejar algo que ela nem mesmo entendia. Suas mãos estavam agarradas com força nos ombros dele. Ela sabia que se estivesse em pé, não conseguiria se sustentar sozinha.

Com a respiração ofegante de Elizabeth, Darcy não pode deixar de contemplar que os seios dela subiam e desciam da forma mais tentadora. Na posição que eles estavam, o corpete do vestido mal os continham. Darcy estava prestes a enterrar o rosto entre os seios dela quando um movimento de Elizabeth o trouxe de volta a realidade. Elizabeth arqueou o corpo, pressionando sua parte inferior nele. Na mesma hora, Darcy se virou e colocou as mãos no rosto. Com a respiração curta, ele ficou assim por alguns momentos para se acalmar antes de voltar a olhar para Elizabeth, que não estava em uma situação melhor.

Darcy levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Elizabeth a fazer o mesmo. Em silêncio, ela arrumou os cabelos e o vestido enquanto Darcy fazia o mesmo com as próprias roupas. Ela estava de costas para ele, e ele notou que um pouco de grama estava presa nos cabelos dela. Ele se aproximou e retirou qualquer vestígio das atividades recentes.

"Perdoe-me, Elizabeth. Eu passei dos limites. Nem por um momento eu quis desrespeitar você." Darcy continuava a ajudar Elizabeth a se arrumar. Mas aquele cheiro floral que ele sentia dela o distraia.

"Eu não lembro de ter reclamado, senhor. Parece que seu autocontrole é mais forte que o meu." Elizabeth se virou para encarar Darcy com um sorriso atrevido.

"Elizabeth, por favor, se você continuar me olhando assim e com esse sorriso, eu não vou ser capaz de sair daqui como o cavalheiro que você merece." Ele a alertou.

Elizabeth, não perdendo a oportunidade de provoca-lo, e descobrindo que esta forma de provocação era mais prazerosa, continuou a olhar para ele com os olhos cheios de desejo. "Talvez eu não queira o cavalheiro agora. Talvez eu queira o oposto." Darcy sentiu-se aquecer como nunca. Sem pensar e sem conseguir se impedir, ele a beijou de forma feroz, quase violenta. As mãos fizeram o caminho para a saia do vestido e as puxou até acima do joelho, onde ele pode sentir a pele nua de Elizabeth. Subindo as mãos por sua coxa, ele as posicionou nas nádegas dela e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que Elizabeth circulasse as pernas em sua cintura. Ele pressionou as costas dela contra o tronco da árvore e passou a explorar o pescoço e a carne acima dos seios de Elizabeth, que estava gemendo de prazer.

Contudo, Darcy era um cavalheiro. Ele afastou a boca de Elizabeth e descansou sua testa na dela. Ambos respirando com dificuldade. "Elizabeth, você será a minha perdição. Creio que o melhor é irmos até seu pai para que eu possa pedir a benção dele e convencê-lo a realizar um casamento muito, muito em breve."

Elizabeth, sentindo que estava puxando Darcy para seu limite e percebendo o perigo em que se encontrava, sorriu e colocou a mão no rosto dele, o acariciando. "Você está certo, William. Um noivado curto é exatamente o que precisamos. Eu não tenho forças para resistir a você."

"Sua paixão me enlouquece, Elizabeth." Com mais um abraço forte, Darcy pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo suas curvas. Ele a colocou de volta no chão e continuou a ajudá-la a se recompor. Quando ambos estavam satisfeitos com suas aparências, fizeram o caminho para Longbourn com os braços entrelaçados.

**Notas Finais**

Aproximadamente mais 6 capítulos para terminarmos a história, mas estamos basicamente no fim. Gosto de ler críticas e saber o que você está pensando... se tiver um tempinho, deixe um recadinho!


	16. Conversa com o Sr Bennet

O Sr. Bennet estava sentado em sua amada biblioteca com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. Elizabeth o preocupava. Ele era um pai negligente com as filhas, mas quando se tratava de sua preferida, ele era tudo, menos relapso. Ele sentia que Elizabeth não era a mesma nas últimas semanas, e isso tinha intensificado nos últimos dias. Ele desconfiava que era algo relacionado com os amigos de Bingley, só não sabia ainda se era Carlile ou Darcy.

Intimamente, o Sr. Bennet desejava que, se estivesse certo, o responsável pela distração de sua filha fosse Carlile. Ele conversou pouco com o cavalheiro, mas tinha apreciado imensamente sua companhia. Ele era um rapaz agradável e educado com todos. Suas maneiras eram fáceis e ele olhava para Elizabeth com carinho.

O Sr. Bennet também percebeu os olhares do Sr. Darcy para sua segunda filha. Ele tinha conversado com ele também, e embora não fosse tão agradável quanto seus amigos, e suas maneiras beiravam muitas vezes à grosseria, descobriu um homem muito inteligente. De alguma forma, ele lembrava um pouco sua Lizzie. Percebia-se um temperamento forte e confiante, um traço de teimosia e a vontade de que tudo fosse feito conforme seu desejo. O Sr. Bennet não sabia se ele era perfeito para Elizabeth, ou se a união dos dois seria a colisão trágica de dois mundos.

Uma batida na porta o retirou de seus devaneios. Desejando que fosse Elizabeth e se preparando para arrancar dela algumas respostas, autorizou a entrada. Instantaneamente suas dúvidas foram respondidas. Ao lado de Elizabeth, estava o Sr. Darcy.

"Lizzie, eu acredito que você tem mais explicações para me dar do que eu pensei." Ele os recebeu com um semblante quase irônico.

"Sr. Bennet, desculpe minha imposição, mas eu tenho algo a pedir ao senhor." A mão de Darcy sobre a de Elizabeth não passou despercebida pelo Sr. Bennet.

"E eu sei bem o que é, Sr. Darcy. Mas antes vou querer algumas respostas. Por favor, sentem-se." Ele não seria tão fácil.

Darcy e Elizabeth sentaram-se de frente para o Sr. Bennet. Ambos nervosos. Elizabeth seria questionada sobre seus sentimentos. Ela se arrependia de repudiar Darcy tão eloquentemente para sua família. Darcy nunca imaginou que estaria naquela posição ao pedir o consentimento de um pai. No lugar do Sr. Bennet, ele teria sérias objeções em conceder a mão de uma pessoa tão querida a alguém que tinha se comportado tão mal.

"Vamos começar com a visita de Lady Catherine. Lizzie, por que ela veio?" Ele fitou sua filha favorita com um olhar sério, demonstrando que não aceitara em hipótese nenhuma meias verdades.

"Uma carta foi enviada para ela dizendo que eu e o Sr. Darcy estávamos nos encontrando. Ela veio para tirar satisfações e exigir que eu me afaste dele." Elizabeth não conseguia olhar para o próprio pai. Ela sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado, mesmo assim, as lembranças de seus encontros na clareira a enchiam de constrangimento.

"E esta carta tem algum fundo de verdade?" Os olhos do Sr. Bennet fixaram-se em Darcy. Ele e Elizabeth se olharam, mas antes de Elizabeth, Darcy respondeu.

"Não da forma que a carta dava a entender, Sr. Bennet. Eu e sua filha nos encontramos por acaso, sem nenhuma premeditação. Garanto que nada impróprio aconteceu." Darcy se encolheu ligeiramente ao pronunciar sua última franse. Eles tinham acabado de desfrutar atividades muito impróprias... embora já estivessem noivos.

O Sr. Bennet não estava satisfeito com a resposta. "Você percebe, Sr. Darcy, que esta resposta seria o suficiente para qualquer pai tomar uma atitude?"

"Eu entendo, senhor." Ele respondeu com a cabeça erguida. Se o Sr. Bennet dissesse que ele teria que se casar com Elizabeth por tê-la comprometido, ele temia começar a rir.

"Papai, eu garanto que nada aconteceu. William sempre agiu como um perfeito cavalheiro." Elizabeth se apressou a defender seu amado.

"WILLIAM?" O Sr. Bennet tinha o rosto vermelho ao se deparar com a filha se referindo ao cavalheiro com tanta familiaridade.

Elizabeth corou todos os tons de vermelho possíveis. Ela tinha armado uma armadilha para ela mesma e tinha caído. Darcy tentou com todas as forças, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para o quão fácil Elizabeth o tinha chamado de forma tão íntima.

"Parece que o senhor está muito satisfeito, Sr. Darcy." O Sr. Bennet voltou os olhos para Darcy descontente para o quão despreocupado ele tinha se tornado no decorrer da conversa.

"Eu não vou negar, Sr. Bennet. Eu estou feliz, mas minha felicidade só será completa com sua ajuda." Ele respondeu, querendo chegar logo no cerne daquela questão. Ele queria a autorização para fazer de Elizabeth sua esposa.

O Sr. Bennet voltou-se para a filha que nesse momento olhava para Darcy em adoração. Ele suspirou e se forçou a não revirar os olhos. Naquele momento ele entendeu que tinha perdido sua Lizzie. Não tinha razão para questioná-la sobre seus sentimentos. Mesmo que ele não aprovasse, Elizabeth faria o que bem entendesse. Sempre foi assim.

"Lizzie, minha filha, deixe-me conversar com o Sr. Darcy a sós." Ele pediu com uma voz baixa e sem nenhuma emoção.

"Mas papai..."

"Por favor, Lizzie." Ele a cortou. "Eu estou pedindo." Dessa vez ele olhou para ela com um rosto sério como poucas vezes tinha usado com esta filha em particular.

"Está tudo bem, Elizabeth." Darcy a acalmou. Ele escutaria qualquer coisa se fosse para conseguir a permissão para se casar com ela.

Elizabeth saiu da biblioteca, mas sentou-se no corredor. Ela não poderia ir muito longe e ela sabia como o pai poderia ser difícil às vezes.

Dentro da biblioteca, os senhores se encaravam. Darcy foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Sua calma desapareceu assim que Elizabeth fechou a porta atrás de si. "Sr. Bennet, eu sei que eu nunca fiz nada para me recomendar. Mas eu prometo que eu nunca faria mal à Elizabeth. Eu amo sua filha e se o senhor der a sua benção, farei ela feliz. Isso é uma promessa."

O Sr. Bennet olhava para o jovem com curiosidade. Ele sempre se mostrou tão orgulhoso e confiante, e naquele momento, estava diante dele visivelmente nervoso e inseguro. Depois de tantos anos, Lizzie ainda o surpreendia.

"Sr. Darcy, antes de lhe dar o consentimento ou a recusa, temo que devo alertá-lo." Darcy ficou ainda mais rígido e acenou para que o Sr. Bennet continuasse.

"Eu amo Lizzie, de todo o coração, ela não é minha preferida à toa. Mas Lizzie é uma pessoa singular. Eu sei que um homem na sua posição deseja uma mulher obediente, calma, gentil e passiva. Elizabeth não é assim. Ela nunca será subjugada. Ela é teimosa, impulsiva, impertinente e destemida. Se o senhor tem ilusões de que um dia a terá sob controle, não passará disso, ilusões. Será que você está preparado para dividir sua vida com alguém assim?"

"Com todo o respeito, Sr. Bennet, preparado não é a palavra correta. Eu estou ansioso para dividir minha vida com a teimosia, impulsividade, impertinência e o destemor de Elizabeth. O que o senhor lista como qualidades que eu rejeitaria em uma esposa, são exatamente as qualidades que fizeram me apaixonar por sua filha."

O Sr. Bennet balançava a cabeça. _Talvez eu tenha compreendido mal o rapaz_. "E quanto a sua família, Sr. Darcy? Elizabeth não tem dote, não tem título, fortuna nem conexões. Ela é a filha de um cavalheiro simples com conexões no comercio. O que sua família dirá sobre isso? E o que mais me interessa, como sua família receberá minha Lizzie?"

"Se eu quisesse me casar com alguém com fortuna, títulos e conexões, eu já estaria casado há muito tempo com uma das senhoras que se atiram sobre minha fortuna e minha propriedade toda vez que eu estou em Londres. Quanto a minha família, somente duas opiniões importam para mim, que são minha irmã Georgiana, e Richard, meu primo, que já amam Elizabeth como se fosse da família. Entretanto, eu acredito que mesmo sem a aprovação deles ainda me casaria com ela. Não seria tão feliz, mas não deixaria de tê-la por causa disso."

"E quanto sua tia, Lady Catherine? Meu primo diz que ela tem muita influência sobre o senhor."

"Perdoe-me senhor, mas seu primo é um tolo por achar que alguém tem influência sobre mim, principalmente Lady Catherine. As opiniões absurdas dela e a mania de dar conselhos sempre me irritaram. Eu a respeitava simplesmente porque ela é irmã da minha amada mãe. Mas desde o momento que eu soube que ela veio afrontar Elizabeth, eu cortei relações com ela e cortarei com qualquer pessoa que ousar fazer o mesmo, família ou não. Entenda, Sr. Bennet, eu sou senhor de mim mesmo e não respondo a ninguém. É Elizabeth que eu quero e por um milagre de Deus, ela me quer também. Tudo que nós precisamos é sua benção." No decorrer daquela conversa, Darcy se sentia mais e mais confiante. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ter o desejo de seu coração atendido.

O Sr. Bennet suspirou. Ele nunca imaginou, mas encontrou alguém que apreciava Elizabeth como ela merecia. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e olhou para o jovem a sua frente como se estivesse o estudando. Finalmente, ele ofereceu sua mão para um aperto. Darcy levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto e tomou a mão de seu futuro sogro. "Obrigado Sr. Bennet. Eu juro que o senhor não vai se arrepender. Elizabeth será a mulher mais feliz do seu conhecimento."

"Eu espero que sim, meu rapaz. Na verdade, eu vou me divertir assistindo ela fazer o que quiser de você. Uma vez que alguém ama Elizabeth, não consegue resistir a ela. Será um bom passatempo para mim."

Darcy riu com o senhor na frente dele. "Ela faz isso comigo desde o primeiro momento, senhor. E eu garanto que isso é o que mais me atrai nela."

Com um suspiro, o Sr. Bennet falou um pouco mais alto: "Entre Elizabeth. Eu sei que você está prestes a arrombar a porta."

Elizabeth entrou sorrindo e correu para o lado de seu noivo que estava com um enorme sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ele pegou as mãos dela e as beijou. Virando-se para o Sr. Bennet, ele pediu: "Senhor, eu não quero abusar de sua confiança, mas será que eu e Elizabeth podemos ter um momento à sós? Com a porta aberta, certamente."

O Sr. Bennet balançou a cabeça e resmungou. "Expulso da própria biblioteca pelo futuro genro... Boa sorte, Elizabeth. Vocês têm cinco minutos e nada mais."

Darcy assistiu em diversão o Sr. Bennet sair. Em seguida, ele tirou a caixa de veludo branca do bolso e ofereceu a Elizabeth. Ela pegou a caixa com cuidado e abriu. Quando viu seu conteúdo ofegou. "William, eu estou sem palavras. É o anel mais bonito que eu já vi."

"Pertenceu à todas as senhoras de Pemberley. Eu não sei muito bem quanto tempo está na família, mas agora é seu, Elizabeth." Ele pegou a aliança e deslizou no dedo dela.

Ela estava emocionada. Durante toda sua vida se sentiu deslocada, como se algo faltava. Naquele momento ela entendeu o que era. Ela buscava sua metade. E ela finalmente tinha encontrado na figura de um homem sério, tímido e orgulhoso que ela tanto amava.

"Obrigado, William, você está me fazendo a mais feliz das mulheres."

"E eu prometo que eu vou me esforçar para ser sempre assim. Eu já sou o mais feliz dos homens."

O beijo trocado foi delicado. Ambos estavam inundados em uma aura de amor e carinho. Elizabeth tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos e Darcy as beijou. Eles ficaram se olhando até que o Sr. Bennet, cumprindo com o aviso, voltou para a biblioteca.

"Cinco minutos se passaram. Você ficará para o almoço Sr. Darcy?"

"Eu gostaria muito de ficar mais tempo com Elizabeth, Sr. Bennet, mas eu preciso informar a novidade à minha família e amigos, e tentar resolver uma situação delicada que surgiu com isso."

O Sr. Bennet franziu o cenho. "Há algo mais que vocês não me contaram?"

Elizabeth e Darcy trocaram olhares. Elizabeth achou melhor dizer a verdade. O pai perceberia de toda a forma. "O Sr. Carlile, amigo de infância de William, também me pediu em casamento hoje, e eu recusei. Acredito que William quer tentar conversar com ele antes que ele se vá." Elizabeth confessou em voz baixa e tímida.

O Sr. Bennet suspirou. "Por que eu não estou surpreso? Bem, Lizzie, para alguém cuja mãe dizia que nunca receberia uma proposta de casamento na vida, receber três em tão curto período é uma surpresa não?" Ele terminou de falar e piscou para ela.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça em descrença. Somente o pai faria piada com uma situação delicada como aquela. Darcy pediu licença e se despediu de Elizabeth, prometendo que a veria no outro dia.


	17. Reações

Próximo de Netherfield, Darcy tinha sentimentos mistos. É claro que ele estava feliz com a aceitação de Elizabeth e a benção do Sr. Bennet, mas sua felicidade tinha custado a felicidade de um amigo muito querido.

A carruagem de Carlile estava parada em frente à grande casa e os empregados estavam carregando as bagagens. Darcy entrou na sala e viu somente Georgiana, andando de um lado para o outro e parecendo bastante preocupada. Quando ela percebeu a entrada do irmão, ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

"William, eu estava tão preocupada. Onde você estava?" Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dele, com medo do que ele falaria.

"Em Longbourn. Pedindo a benção do Sr. Bennet." Ele respondeu parecendo um pouco presunçoso.

O rosto de Georgiana se iluminou e ela se afastou dele apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Ela aceitou!"

"Sim, Georgie. Em breve você terá uma nova irmã que faz do seu irmão o mais feliz de todos os homens." Ele ainda estava emocionado com este fato.

"Oh, William, eu estou tão feliz por você." Georgiana se jogou nos braços dele novamente, satisfeita pelo desfecho que ela buscou desde que saiu de Londres ao encontro do irmão.

"Eu também estou, Georgie. Mas eu preciso falar com Carlile. Onde ele está?" Toda a alegria que estava gravada no rosto de Darcy desapareceu com a menção do amigo. Seria muito triste a conversa que teriam que ter.

O semblante de Georgiana se entristeceu um pouco. "Eu acredito que ele está no quarto. Richard e o Sr. Bingley estavam com ele. Ele falou com ela, William?" Ela tinha medo de saber a verdade.

"Sim, Georgie. Ele falou." Darcy se lembrou das palavras de Carlile para Elizabeth na clareira e sentiu um profundo sentimento de gratidão. Naquele momento, ele não se achava digno nem da amizade de Carlile e nem do amor de Elizabeth.

"Então, eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele agora enquanto ainda há tempo. Creio que em breve ele partirá." Georgiana abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Como era difícil sentir felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo!

Darcy beijou sua irmã na bochecha e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Carlile. Seu coração batia incerto com o que estava por vir. Ele odiava ter escondido seus crescentes afetos por Elizabeth no tempo da chegada de Carlile na cidade e dirigiu a culpa exclusivamente para si. A porta estava entreaberta e antes de entrar ele conseguiu ver Carlile sentado em uma cadeira com os braços apoiados no joelho e as mãos no rosto parecendo bastante devastado. Bingley estava ao seu lado, com uma mão em seu ombro, e Richard em pé, perto da porta. Darcy, então, fez uma pequena prece e entrou no quarto.

"Eu poderia falar à sós com John?" Sua voz era baixa, como se não quisesse perturbar o silencio anterior.

Bingley e Richard saíram do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ambos os homens sentiram o ambiente ao redor pesado. Um momento de silêncio desconfortável se passou entre os dois, até Carlile quebra-lo.

"Eu sei o que você veio me dizer, Darcy. Elizabeth aceitou sua proposta." Carlile continuava na mesma posição: cotovelos nos joelhos e a mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"Sim, John. Ela aceitou. Eu sei que é muito cedo, mas eu gostaria de agradecer a você. Eu sei que você me defendeu para ela." Darcy odiava o fato de que nos momentos mais importantes e quando suas emoções estavam mais proeminentes, seu vocabulário ficava subitamente escasso.

Carlile soltou uma risada triste, quase de escárnio. "Tem razão, Darcy. É muito, muito cedo. Mas você não me deve nenhum agradecimento. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi por ela, foi pela felicidade dela. Eu não fiz isso por você."

Darcy não se importava, e se fosse possível, ficou ainda mais agradecido. "Mesmo assim, eu agradeço. Você é meu amigo mais antigo, John. Um irmão para mim. Me machuca nos separarmos dessa forma. Eu espero, sinceramente, que um dia possamos ser amigos como antes."

"Sua amizade é preciosa para mim, Darcy." Carlile olhou para o amigo pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou no quarto. Ele não tinha vergonha de seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e seus olhos inchados. Não era hora de esconder sentimentos e ele simplesmente não conseguia se impedir de mostra-los. "Mas você entende que eu vou precisar de um tempo distante de tudo? Principalmente de vocês? Não é porque você a ganhou que eu deixei de sentir por ela o que sinto, como mágica. Ela é o amor da minha vida, eu não menti quando eu disse isso." A voz dele falhou levemente ao se referir aos seus sentimentos. "Você também vai precisar de tempo. Você vai conseguir conviver com alguém que é apaixonado por sua esposa? Que vai olhar para ela e pensar em tudo o que poderia ter sido?"

Darcy ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, compreendendo completamente as palavras do amigo, em seguida fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele tentou se colocar no lugar de Carlile, tentou imaginar o que estaria sentindo, mais era doloroso demais. Elizabeth já fazia parte de sua vida e apenas imaginar seu futuro sem ela fazia seu corpo repelir a ideia física e emocionalmente. "A vida é complicada, velho amigo. Tudo parece muito difícil agora, mas eu acredito que um dia vai melhorar. Que um dia nós poderemos estar juntos novamente, como amigos que sempre fomos, e olhar para trás sem arrependimentos, sem mágoas..."

"Assim eu espero, Darcy." Carlile respondeu resignado. "Eu não tenho mais nada para desejar..."

Um dos criados bateu na porta do quarto e abriu uma fresta, apenas para que fosse ouvido com mais clareza. "Senhor, está tudo pronto para sua partida."

Carlile acenou com a cabeça e se levantou vagarosamente. Ele foi até Darcy e colocou uma mão no ombro dele, apertando para passar a seriedade do que estava prestes a falar. Seu rosto estava sério, apesar dos olhos refletirem a dor que sentia. "Eu desisti dela contando que você vai fazê-la feliz, Darcy. Diferente de você eu não dou a mínima para decoro, regras sociais e todo esse lixo. Se um dia eu souber que ela é infeliz, com ou sem escândalo, eu vou oferecer minha proteção a ela. Eu não vou hesitar nenhum momento em oferecer tudo o que eu tenho para ela." Ele fitou os olhos de Darcy um momento a mais antes de acrescentar: "Não deixe ninguém quebrar o espírito de Elizabeth e não tente molda-la para o que você precisa e acha que é certo. Ela é perfeita do jeito que é. Perfeita."

Carlile saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Ele tinha decidido partir para Norfolk cuidar de tudo que fosse necessário antes de viajar pelo continente por no mínimo um ano. Com sorte, ele conheceria alguém que poderia empalidecer a lembrança de Elizabeth.

Darcy ficou alguns minutos parado no quarto de Carlile escutando o som dos passos do amigo se desvanecer. Ele sabia que transcorreria um bom tempo antes de vê-lo novamente. Darcy passou as mãos pelo rosto várias vezes. "Se eu tivesse coragem de assumir meus sentimentos desde o início, isso não estaria acontecendo. Eu nunca mais vou reprimir o que eu sinto novamente." Ele prometeu a si mesmo. Dor e felicidade guerreando em seu interior, disputando a precedência em suas emoções.

Algum tempo depois, ele desceu as escadas em direção à sala. De uma das janelas, ele conseguia ver uma carruagem distante, quase desaparecendo no horizonte, e se perguntava se a amizade cultivada durante toda sua vida também estava se dissipando como aquela imagem. O que era brilhante e concreto um dia, estava se tornando um ponto que se afastava, talvez para nunca mais retornar. Georgiana, Richard e Bingley estavam aguardando seu retorno. Quando Darcy apareceu, ele estava com um rosto cansado, suas emoções ainda confusas, entretanto, ele não poderia negar o quanto o pensamento de que Elizabeth disse sim a ele o fazia feliz. Bingley foi o primeiro a cumprimenta-lo.

"Georgiana nos contou, Darcy. Meus parabéns. Eu fico feliz que você superou todas as objeções e deu preferência à sua felicidade. Em breve seremos irmãos." Bingley foi em direção a ele com a intenção de apertar sua mão.

Darcy deu um sorriso cansado ao amigo, e ignorando a mão estendida, o abraçou. "Desculpa Bingley. Eu deveria ter ouvido você antes. Eu deveria ter sua coragem e seguir meu coração. Esse momento seria completamente diferente se eu tivesse seguido o seu conselho."

Bingley riu. "Bem, meu amigo, parece que invertemos mesmo os papéis. Agora sou eu o amigo experiente que oferece conselhos." Bingley estufou o peito de forma bastante presunçosa.

Darcy bufou. "Não exagera, Bingley."

Todos eles riram, fazendo o ambiente finalmente ficar mais leve para combinar com o fato de que dois noivados estavam em andamento. Os acontecimentos daquele dia foram turbulentos e estressantes, contudo, dois casais felizes estavam formados.

Richard foi até seu primo. Sua vivência no exército o ensinou a valorizar momentos de alegria. "Parabéns Darcy. Você será invejado aonde quer que vá." E quando o abraçou, completou. "Boa sorte, a Srta. Elizabeth vai dar trabalho."

Darcy riu e se permitiu sentir a alegria de um homem aceito pela mulher que ama. "Eu estou contando com isso, Richard. O pai dela me deu um aviso parecido. Disse que vai se divertir vendo Elizabeth fazer o que quiser comigo."

Agora toda a sala estava gargalhando. Eles ficaram assim o restante do dia. Embora todos estavam felizes, uma pequena parte de cada um deles sentia por Carlile. Ninguém mais do que Darcy.

Em Longbourn, a novidade já tinha se espalhado. Jane abraçou a irmã com carinho. "Eu falei para você, Lizzie. Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Estou tão feliz que nossos futuros maridos sejam tão amigos." Ela se afastou apenas para olhar no rosto da irmã preferida com olhos marejados.

"Eu também, Jane. Isso quer dizer que ainda seremos próximas. Oh, Jane, eu estou tão feliz." Elizabeth abraçou novamente a irmã, sem conseguir conter a felicidade que estava sentindo.

A Sra. Bennet se juntou à comemoração das filhas da forma barulhenta de sempre. "Oh, Lizzie, quão rica você será! Vestidos, carruagens, viagens... Oh, Deus, meus nervos não aguentarão tanto luxo e elegância. Agora, minha querida filha, você tem que se comportar. Nada de rebeldia. Você deve obedecer seu noivo para que ele não desista antes do casamento. Chega de passeios ao amanhecer, Lizzie. Tudo o que seu noivo disser, você deve concordar. Agora que você finalmente conseguiu a atenção de um homem, e ainda mais um de tamanha importância, eu vou fazer com que você o segure."

O Sr. Bennet aguardou sua esposa terminar seu discurso tolo para argumentar. "Será mesmo uma pena para o Sr. Darcy, minha cara. Ele disse que se interessou por Elizabeth justamente por tudo o que você acaba de proibi-la. Imagino se ele vai querer continuar com o noivado quando minha Lizzie se parecer com qualquer outra mulher que já se ofereceu para ele."

"Oh, Sr. Bennet, como você gosta de brincar com meus nervos. Sempre incentivando Lizzie a rebeldia e selvageria. É um milagre o Sr. Darcy se interessar por ela. Eu me pergunto se ele passou seus afetos para Lizzie quando percebeu que o Sr. Bingley tinha se interessado por Jane primeiro. É claro que Jane seria uma esposa melhor para ele, mas não vamos reclamar da nossa boa sorte." A Sra. Bennet continuou declarando seus absurdos até ser cortada por Jane.

"Mamãe!" Jane gritou. "Jamais fale algo assim novamente. Eu percebi os olhares de admiração do Sr. Darcy para Lizzie desde a primeira vez que ele a viu."

Elizabeth apenas balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. Ela estava muito feliz para se importar com as tolices da sua mãe. Ela recebeu os parabéns de suas irmãs mais novas. Lydia e Kitty sonhando com bailes em Londres e Mary falando algum trecho de um sermão que ela estava lendo. Elizabeth não conseguia prestar atenção a nada. O dia foi surpreendente demais. Cheio de altos e baixos, mas terminou da maneira mais agradável.

Cedo, ela pediu licença para se retirar, lançando um olhar para Jane. Jane logo se juntou à irmã com a certeza de que Elizabeth queria conversar sobre algo.

"Lizzie, está tudo bem? Você quer conversar?" Ela perguntou com cuidado, percebendo a inquietação na irmã.

"Jane, querida, eu preciso contar para você tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia. Oh, Jane, aconteceu tanto que nem parece apenas um dia."

"Eu estou aqui para você, Lizzie." Jane se juntou a ela na cama e segurou uma das mãos da irmã.

Elizabeth começou contando sobre os encontros ao acaso com Darcy, assegurando à irmã que foram mesmo acidentais. Falou de suas suspeitas de que foi o Sr. Collins que enviou informações à Lady Catherine sobre ela e Darcy, e sobre os insultos que essa senhora fez a ela. Confidenciou sobre a proposta de Carlile, de como ele foi nobre em pensar somente na felicidade dela e como ela ficou triste por não poder corresponder seu amor.

Por fim, Elizabeth deu à Jane um resumo editado da proposta de Darcy. Ela admitiu para a irmã que ele a beijou, mas achou melhor não chocar a irmã com o seu comportamento.

"Pobre Sr. Carlile. Ele deve amar muito você, Lizzie. Não é qualquer homem que faria isso." Jane disse emocionada. Seu coração generoso sofria por Carlile.

"De fato, Jane, ele é um homem muito nobre. Espero do fundo do coração que ele encontre o amor em uma boa mulher. Eu ainda estou chateada por abalar uma amizade tão antiga." Elizabeth estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Jane a abraçou. Sem falar mais nada, Elizabeth caiu em um sono exausto. Jane embalou a irmã durante alguns momentos e em seguia dormiu ao lado dela. O dia seguinte seria compartilhado com seus noivos, companheirismo que seria inabalável por longas décadas futuras.


	18. Sonhos

**Sonhos**

Darcy estava na mesa de café da manhã quando foi abordado por Caroline. Ele estava se sentindo desconfortável por estar sozinho com ela. Ele nunca contou para Bingley, mas seu criado lhe informou que mais de uma vez, Caroline tentou entrar em seu quarto. Darcy tinha aversão a irmã do amigo, mas gostava demais de Bingley para cortá-la.

"Sr. Darcy, estou muito preocupada com o Sr. Carlile. Ele saiu de repente ontem e ouvi meu irmão e o Coronel Fitzwilliam dizendo que ele propôs casamento a Srta. Elizabeth. Ele perdeu o juízo?" Ela perguntava como se estivesse horrorizada com aquele fato.

Darcy estava lívido. Carlile tinha partido por volta do início da tarde do dia anterior. _Será que ninguém falou para ela que ele estava noivo de Elizabeth, e não Carlile?_

Quando ele não respondeu, Caroline entendeu como concordância e continuou. "O Sr. Carlile, um homem tão distinto... Eu não acredito que ele tenha se apaixonado por uma mulher dessas. Ele poderia ter uma esposa muito superior. Fico me perguntando se ela o comprometeu para convencê-lo a se casar com ela. Ou talvez ela o tenha seduzido. Pobre Sr. Carlile. Eu duvido que tal mulher tenha despertado o interesse dele. Eu duvido que tal mulher desperte o interesse de alguém, para falar a verdade... você não concorda, Sr. Darcy?" Caroline olhava para Darcy de uma forma que ela achava sedutora.

Darcy, não aguentava mais os insultos e respondeu sem pensar nas palavras. "Não só a Srta. Elizabeth despertou o interesse de Carlile, como o meu. Você deveria aprender a ser mais autêntica como ela, Srta. Bingley, quem sabe assim, um dia a senhorita possa chamar atenção de alguém."

Caroline engasgou. Sem se controlar, ela perguntou. "Como assim o seu interesse também, Sr. Darcy?"

"Eu estou noivo da Srta. Elizabeth, Srta. Bingley. Eu propus para ela ontem e ela me honrou com sua mão." Ele respondeu enquanto continuava sua refeição, sem dar grande importância para sua companhia.

Caroline ainda estava atordoada. "Mas... e o Sr. Carlile? Eu ouvi meu irmão dizendo que ele propôs para ela ontem."

"E foi o que aconteceu. Elizabeth fez uma escolha."

Caroline não suportava mais ficar ali escutando tantos absurdos. Como poderia uma mulher que não valia nada ter dois dos mais importantes e ricos cavalheiros do reino oferecendo tudo para ela? _Eu só posso estar sonhando, ou o Sr. Darcy está fazendo uma piada_. Caroline pensou e decidiu que era exatamente isso: uma piada. "O senhor não pode estar falando sério, Sr. Darcy. Você, noivo de Eliza Bennet? Eu entendo que meu irmão tenha caído nas garras de Jane, ele sempre foi ingênuo, mas não o senhor. Você não me engana, Sr. Darcy." Caroline falava rindo, acreditando que estava entrando em uma brincadeira com seu convidado.

Darcy olhava para a mulher em frente a ele incrédulo. Antes de formular qualquer resposta, Bingley entrou na sala. "Bom dia, Darcy. Bom dia, Caroline. E então Darcy, que tal tomarmos o café e irmos para Longbourn visitar nossas noivas? Podemos convencê-las a voltar conosco e ficarem até o jantar. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho uma ideia encantadora, Bingley. Tenho certeza que Richard e Georgiana querem dar os parabéns para Elizabeth pessoalmente." Darcy sentiu seu humor restaurar só com o pensamento de passar o dia com sua noiva.

Caroline levantou-se da mesa tão rápido que derrubou sua cadeira e sua xícara de café. Ela correu para seu quarto e pediu para as empregadas arrumarem suas bagagens. Ela não ficaria nem um minuto a mais naquela casa e escreveu um expresso para sua irmã dizendo que estava chegando.

Bingley ficou espantado. "Eu falei alguma coisa errada, Darcy?

Darcy balançou a cabeça. "Será que ninguém informou à sua irmã que eu estou noivo de Elizabeth? Como isso é possível?"

Bingley deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, Darcy. Ontem aconteceu tantas coisas que eu nem pensei nisso. Ela tinha ficado a manhã inteira ausente cuidando da casa e na parte da tarde eu achei melhor deixar você relaxar com sua família, sem ela incomodando. Acho que acabei esquecendo."

Darcy revirou os olhos. Às vezes Bingley era muito obtuso, então, resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Você e a Srta. Bennet já pensaram em uma data Bingley?"

Bingley ficou pensativo por um momento. "Não chegamos a falar em datas, mas eu gostaria que fosse em breve. Não vejo a hora de ter Jane ao meu lado."

"Compartilho sua vontade, meu amigo. Ontem eu estava pensando... o que você acha de um casamento duplo? De preferência daqui um mês, no máximo."

Bingley contemplou a ideia por um segundo antes de concordar com entusiasmo. "Eu adoraria, Darcy. Vamos conversar com nossas noivas hoje, mas as conhecendo, acredito que elas concordarão."

Darcy estava certo que sim. Ele esperou um pouco por Georgiana e quando ela apareceu, comunicou que iria a Longbourn convencer o Sr. Bennet a permitir que Elizabeth e Jane visitassem. Georgiana disse que ficaria esperando ansiosamente para ter um tempo com sua futura irmã.

Não demorou muito quando os casais chegaram. Georgiana correu direto para Elizabeth. "Lizzie, eu sabia desde o momento que eu li as cartas de William que eu chamaria você de irmã."

Elizabeth estava confusa e olhou para Darcy com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Darcy corou e todos riram. "Georgiana, acho que nós deveríamos conversar um pouco sobre essas cartas..." Elizabeth estava se divertindo deixado seu noivo embaraçado.

"Aqui está minha nova prima!" Richard, sempre barulhento, pegou a mão de Elizabeth e levou aos lábios. "Meus parabéns, minha senhora. Espero que eu veja meu primo sendo provocado constantemente para o meu deleite absoluto."

Darcy revirou os olhos, o que fez Elizabeth se divertir ainda mais. "Creio que seu desejo será realizado Coronel. Mas eu tenho certeza que, embora William negue, ele gosta de ser provocado."

"Depende de quem me provoca, minha senhora."

Elizabeth apenas olhou para Darcy e piscou, o deixando ainda mais corado para a alegria de Richard. Após conversar com Georgiana e Jane sobre os enxovais e entrar em uma conversa animada com o Coronel, Elizabeth sugeriu a Darcy um passeio. Ela queria perguntar sobre Carlile.

Quando estavam no jardim, Elizabeth tomou o fôlego para questionar sobre o amigo, mas Darcy foi mais rápido. "Eu sei que você está preocupada com John, Elizabeth. Eu também estou." Ele disse em uma voz baixa cheia de tristeza.

"Você conseguiu conversar com ele ontem, William?" Elizabeth tinha medo da resposta. Ela odiava ser a causa de ruptura em uma amizade tão antiga.

"Sim. Eu tive uma breve conversa com ele. Eu tinha que agradecê-lo... John é um homem decente. Eu sinto tanto ser a causa de sua infelicidade..." Darcy respondeu em voz baixa e sombria.

Elizabeth virou o rosto para que Darcy não visse suas lágrimas, mas ele percebeu. Por mais que soubesse que Elizabeth o tinha escolhido, não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúme e insegurança. Ele lembrou que no dia anterior, quando ela conversava com Carlile, disse que se seguisse sua razão, escolheria ele.

"Elizabeth, você ainda está indecisa?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa sem saber como reagiria em caso de uma resposta afirmativa.

Elizabeth virou o rosto para ele assustada. "De onde você tirou tal ideia, William?"

"Desculpe... mas ontem eu escutei você falar para John que se pudesse escolher, diria sim para ele. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que você, de alguma forma, considerou ele ao invés de mim." Darcy olhava para os pés. Eles estavam parados em uma parte do jardim longe da casa.

Elizabeth pegou em suas mãos e apertou em conforto. "Não pense nisso, meu querido. Eu não posso negar, naquele momento, se eu pudesse escolher por quem me apaixonar, eu escolheria ele." Darcy fechou os olhos com força e Elizabeth percebeu que ele estava se torturando.

"Pense da minha perspectiva, William. Você demonstrava praticamente uma aversão a mim no início do nosso relacionamento estranho, quando passou a demonstrar sua afeição era sempre alternada por atitudes incompreensíveis. Você teve a perfeita oportunidade de se declarar, mas se afastou. Sua tia me disse que você estava noivo de sua prima e que eu não era bem-vinda em sua família. Se eu não fosse tão fiel ao meu sentimento por você, se eu não te amasse tanto, eu teria aceitado o Sr. Carlile. Você não percebe, William? Escolher você é a maior prova de amor que eu poderia lhe dar."

Darcy escutou tudo com absoluta atenção. Elizabeth estava certa, como sempre. Ele teria que se acostumar com isso. Ele fixou seu olhar nela. "Obrigado, Elizabeth, por confiar em mim quando eu não lhe dei nenhuma razão para isso. Desculpe minha insegurança."

Elizabeth tocou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios carinhosamente. Darcy passou os braços pela cintura dela e a puxou em um abraço apertado. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo até Darcy se afastar para olhar o rosto dela, querendo fixar em sua mente ainda mais as feições dela. "Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi, Elizabeth. Seu rosto é perfeito. Eu poderia olhar para você para sempre."

Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou com o brilho nos olhos que ele tanto gostava. "Admita então, William, que eu sou bonita o suficiente para tentar você."

Darcy a fitou com desejo evidente nos olhos. "Oh, Lizzie, você me tenta. Você me tenta todos os momentos com seu sorriso atrevido, suas provocações e seus olhares. Você me tenta quando passa por mim e eu sinto o seu cheiro floral. Você me tenta quando passa as mãos nos cabelos para retirar uma mecha que insiste em cair em seu rosto. Quando me toca, mesmo que da forma mais sutil. Você me tenta quando eu deito em minha cama e penso no quanto eu queria que você já estivesse ao meu lado." Darcy se aproximou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você me tenta nos meus sonhos, quando já é minha e eu posso te amar das formas mais deliciosas. Você me tenta Lizzie, de formas que eu só vou poder te mostrar quando estivermos casados."

Elizabeth sentiu seu corpo estremecer com aquela declaração. Sem pensar, ela levantou a mão e tocou nos lábios dele, olhando cada detalhe de seu rosto com paixão. Darcy, que ainda estava com os braços ao redor dela, gemeu antes de puxá-la para um beijo profundo, sem se importar se alguém os flagraria. Eles se afastaram em busca de ar, mas Darcy encostou sua testa na dela. "Lizzie, nós precisamos marcar a data do nosso casamento. Está cada vez mais difícil ficar ao seu lado e continuar sendo o cavalheiro que você merece." Sentindo-se mais no controle de seu corpo, ele afastou-se dela ligeiramente, mas continuou a olhando nos olhos. "Conversei com Bingley hoje sobre a possibilidade de um casamento duplo... O que você acha?"

Elizabeth abriu um sorriso brilhante. "Eu amei a ideia... Seria perfeito casar no mesmo dia da minha irmã mais amada."

"Vamos procurar sua irmã e Bingley para discutir a ideia?" Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Vamos... Mas primeiro, beije-me, William."

"Com prazer, minha querida." E ele a beijou longamente, querendo demonstrar a ela todo o amor e desejo que sentia.

Não foi necessário nenhum tipo de persuasão, pois Bingley e Jane também estavam encantados com a ideia do casamento duplo, e exatamente um mês depois, os dois casais trocaram votos de amor, respeito e devoção eterna.

A Sra. Bennet estava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão impressionada com os convidados nobres por parte da família de Darcy que se comportou surpreendentemente bem. Antes da chegada das famílias de Bingley e Darcy, Elizabeth e Jane tiveram uma longa conversa com as irmãs mais novas, dizendo que o comportamento delas deveria ser exemplar, do contrário, a família de seus noivos poderiam não as receber no futuro, e isso significava não serem convidadas para bailes e temporadas na cidade. O aviso funcionou perfeitamente e o comportamento de suas irmãs, embora não poderia ser chamado de exemplar, era bom o suficiente para não envergonhar a família.

Contrariando todas as palavras de Lady Catherine, a família de Darcy recebeu Elizabeth muito bem, embora a princípio com um pouco de desconfiança, logo eles perceberam a personalidade alegre, a inteligência e principalmente, a maneira que ela fazia Darcy feliz. Seus tios e primos declararam que nunca viram Darcy sorrir tanto e estavam perfeitamente satisfeitos com sua escolha.

Após o casamento, o Sr. e a Sra. Darcy foram diretamente para Londres. Eles teriam sua primeira noite como marido e mulher na casa de Darcy. Georgiana ficaria com seus tios por dois meses, assim, o novo casal teria tempo de se acostumarem com a nova vida.

Elizabeth estava encantada com sua nova casa e foi recebida com bastante cortesia por seus funcionários. Darcy tinha preparado uma cesta com alimentos e bebidas na carruagem e eles estavam bastante satisfeitos quando chegaram na cidade.

"Bem-vinda a sua nova casa, Sra. Darcy." Darcy disse enquanto beijava a mão de Elizabeth e a olhava em adoração na frente de seus funcionários, que ficaram satisfeitos por finalmente ver o mestre feliz. Eles perceberam a intimidade da situação e discretamente, se retiraram, dando aos noivos privacidade.

Elizabeth respirou fundo. "Obrigada, William. Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você."

Darcy chegou mais perto dela, tocando seu rosto. "Você quer jantar, Elizabeth? Eu tenho certeza que nossa equipe preparou algo."

Elizabeth sentiu seu rosto corar. Jantar era a última coisa em sua mente. "William, eu não tenho fome, mas se você quiser nós podemos jantar."

Ele chegou ainda mais próximo a ela. "Eu também não tenho fome... pelo menos, não de comida. Você precisa de algum momento sozinha?"

Se enchendo de coragem, Elizabeth o olhou nos olhos. "Eu só preciso de você, William." Ela colocou os lábios próximos da orelha dele para sussurrar suas próximas palavras. "Faça de mim sua esposa."

Darcy a olhou com os olhos escuros de desejo. Percebendo que não tinha ninguém presenciando sua interação com a esposa, ele deu um sorriso travesso e a pegou no colo, a fazendo gritar e rir. Ele a carregou diretamente para seus quartos. Ele teria tempo de sobra para mostrar toda a casa para Elizabeth nos próximos dias. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era se tornar apenas um com ela, e foi o que ele fez.

Elizabeth acordou no dia seguinte muito mais tarde do que seu costume. Sua noite de núpcias foi tudo o que ela esperava. Ela tinha certeza que tinha se casado com o homem mais carinhoso do mundo. Ela abriu os olhos apenas para se deparar com Darcy debruçado sobre ela, a olhando atentamente. Assim que ele percebeu que ela estava acordada, ele sorriu alegremente.

"Bom dia, William. Você está acordado há muito tempo?" Elizabeth limpou a garganta para melhorar sua voz, que estava rouca de sono.

"Um pouco, meu amor." Ele respondeu antes de lhe dar um beijo leve nos lábios e depois riu. "Eu estava muito entretido olhando para minha esposa... Elizabeth, eu já sabia que você era agitada, mas eu nunca pensei que você seria assim até dormindo..."

Elizabeth sentiu seu rosto corar. "Eu atrapalhei seu sono, William? Eu posso dormir no meu quarto..."

Darcy a cortou antes que ela continuasse. "Não. Não, Lizzie... Meu desejo é que nunca dormiremos separados. E para falar a verdade, é bastante encantador... Você murmura enquanto dorme... não é claro o suficiente para entender tudo o que você fala, mas eu escutei meu nome." Ele se aproximou dela. "Eu fico feliz que você sonhe comigo, assim como eu sonho com você."

Ele assistiu ao rosto de Elizabeth ficar corado e imediatamente sua curiosidade foi aguçada. Passando o dedo na vermelhidão de suas bochechas, ele a questionou sobre o motivo de seu embaraço. "Qual é o motivo deste rosto corado, meu amor?" Elizabeth ficou ainda mais corada e fechou os olhos envergonhada. "Vamos, Lizzie... Você não pode guardar segredos do seu marido." Darcy completou sorrindo. Ele estava se divertindo imensamente com aquela situação. Não era todos os dias que ele conseguia ver Elizabeth constrangida.

Elizabeth respirou fundo antes de responder. "Meus sonhos com você ocorrem há muito tempo..."

Darcy estava se sentindo uma criança na manhã de natal. "Oh, Lizzie, você vai ter que me contar..."

Elizabeth se sentou, e lembrando de sua falta de vestimentas, puxou o lençol para cobrir os seios sob o olhar faminto do marido. Ela percebeu onde ele a fitava e corou novamente. "William! Se você quiser que eu lhe conte, vai ter que olhar em meu rosto."

Darcy relutantemente levantou os olhos, mas não estava envergonhado por encarar. "Sinto muito Lizzie, mas você me distrai." Ele disse enquanto corria a ponta dos dedos pelos braços dela, a fazendo arrepiar. Percebendo que ele também estava distraindo ela, parou todos os movimentos. "Vamos, Sra. Darcy. Você tem uma confissão a fazer."

Elizabeth soltou um riso nervoso. "Meus sonhos com você acontecem há muito tempo."

Darcy estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Desde quando exatamente?"

Elizabeth desviou os olhos do rosto dele antes de continuar. "Desde... desde quando eu cuidei de Jane em Netherfield."

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela já havia perturbado sua mente desde o primeiro dia e ele sonhava com ela constantemente, mas quando ela ficou em Netherfield ele percebeu que estava apaixonado, e saber que de alguma forma ele havia mexido com ela desde então, era pura felicidade.

"O que você sonhava? O que você sonhou a primeira vez?" Ele perguntou apressadamente.

"Seus olhares... Eu sonhei com seus olhares me perseguindo aonde quer que eu fosse. Eu andava pela sala, e você estava me observando. Eu passeava pelo jardim e seus olhos me seguiam... Eu acordei tão irritada... eu pensava que você só olhava para mim para encontrar mais defeitos." Ela terminou o olhando nos olhos de uma forma quase desafiadora.

"Dificilmente, minha querida. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me impedir. Você era a visão mais impressionante que eu já tinha visto e observar você se tornou uma segunda natureza para mim. Todos os dias eu precisava beber de sua imagem, Elizabeth, como um viciado. E os dias em que eu ficava privado disso, era um tormento." Ele terminou em um sussurro enquanto aspirava o cheiro de seu pescoço. "Você me atormentou, Elizabeth. Eu lutei contra isso, mas eu já deveria saber que sairia derrotado. Felizmente derrotado. E na minha derrota, eu ganhei minha maior felicidade." Ele parou abruptamente. "Mas você disse sonhos, no plural. O que mais você sonhou?"

Elizabeth ainda estava um pouco envergonhada. "A segunda vez que eu sonhei com você, nós estávamos discutindo, como era nosso costume. Eu e Jane estávamos de volta em Longbourn há alguns dias. Eu achava que odiava nossas discussões, mas depois desse sonho, eu percebi que sentia falta. Você, senhor, é um ótimo adversário, e nos momentos em que travamos nossas batalhas eu me sentia viva."

Quando ela terminou, Darcy estava sorrindo novamente. "Você sabe, Elizabeth, você tem que saber, aqueles momentos ficarão gravados em minha mente para sempre. Eu nunca tinha me sentido daquela forma antes. Lembro de pensar que eu preferia discutir com você do que receber elogios de qualquer outra mulher. Foi quando eu percebi o perigo de ficar em sua presença. Eu estava enfeitiçado, corpo e alma. E quanto mais nós discutíamos, mais perdido eu estava."

Elizabeth riu. "Você é um homem singular, William. Quem diria que para chamar a atenção do grande mestre de Pemberley tudo o que era necessário era contrariá-lo repetidamente, entrar em discussões acaloradas e provocá-lo sempre que aparecia a oportunidade..."

"Você se esquece, minha querida, que minha adversária nessas batalhas mentais é a mulher com mais vivacidade, inteligência e impertinência do meu conhecimento. Não é qualquer mulher que conseguiria minha atenção, Elizabeth, apenas uma mulher estava destinada a mim, e Deus foi bom o suficiente para me dar a oportunidade de conquistá-la." Darcy pegou uma das mãos de Elizabeth e colocou um beijo no pulso, sentindo o coração dela acelerar.

"Eu desconfio que não foi somente essas duas vezes que você sonhou comigo, Elizabeth..." Darcy continuou a falar entre seus beijos e novamente teve o prazer de vê-la corar. Seu sorriso se alargou. "Vamos, minha querida, não há necessidade de se envergonhar. Nós podemos compartilhar tudo."

"Temo que meu terceiro sonho com você era muito impróprio para uma donzela, William." Ela disse olhando em qualquer lugar, menos para ele.

Darcy pegou em seu rosto para fazê-la olhar para ele. "Conte para mim, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth fechou os olhos, sem coragem de encará-lo enquanto relatava o sonho. "Foi logo depois do nosso primeiro encontro acidental... eu sonhei que nós dois estávamos sozinhos na biblioteca de Netherfield. Eu estava irritada porque você não tinha nem mesmo me cumprimentado e..." Elizabeth colocou as mãos no rosto. Sua vergonha superando sua coragem.

Darcy se apressou em tirar as mãos do rosto dela. Ele a inclinou para que se deitasse novamente e pairou sobre ela, achando tudo muito excitante. "E o que, Elizabeth?"

"Eu... eu me sentei em seu colo para chamar sua atenção." Ela disse mortificada.

"E depois? O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Você levantou sua mão, e seus longos dedos traçaram meus lábios delicadamente. Eu acordei com minha respiração acelerada e meu corpo queimava, como nunca antes. Depois disso eu não conseguia olhar para suas mãos sem corar."

Darcy traçou os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos exatamente como ela tinha descrito e a sentiu estremecer. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão seduzido antes. "Você teve mais algum sonho comigo, Lizzie?" Ele sussurrou.

Elizabeth tinha a respiração acelerada. "Sim..."

"Abra seus lindos olhos, Elizabeth, e conte para mim." Ele implorou.

"Aconteceu depois da nossa disputa. No sonho, você me salvava exatamente como me salvou aquele dia, mas nós não fomos interrompidos por Richard. Você fechou o espaço entre nós dois e me beijou... E não foi um beijo casto. Suas mãos não acariciavam meus lábios, mas o meu corpo. Quando eu acordei, eu quase podia sentir suas mãos sobre mim, William. E eu senti... desejo por você... suas mãos... seus lábios."

Ela terminou de falar e Darcy a olhava intensamente, superado por sua confissão. "Eu não achei que eu poderia me apaixonar mais por você, Elizabeth, mas eu estava enganado." Ele sussurrou enquanto corria as mãos pelo corpo dela a sentindo se contorcer e gemer de prazer. Ele a cobriu com seu corpo enquanto a beijava profundamente, se deliciando em como suas formas se encaixavam, e naquele momento, ele tinha certeza de que ela nasceu para ele, e ele para ela. Finalmente... finalmente ele se sentia completo e feliz, como ele nunca imaginou que poderia se sentir.


	19. Retorno Agridoce

Carlile andava pela rua mais movimentada de Londres olhando com saudade todos os pontos que ele conhecia. Até aquele momento, ele tinha entrado em três livrarias diferentes, mas ainda não tinha encontrado o que procurava. Depois de três anos no continente, ele sentia falta de estantes repletas de livros ingleses.

Ele tinha voltado para a Inglaterra há apenas três meses e depois de poucas semanas em Norfolk e uma breve visita a seu irmão, ele foi para Londres aproveitar a temporada. Ele tinha conhecido muitas belezas em suas andanças pela Europa, mas nenhuma que se comparava em seu coração para aquela de Hertfordshire.

Ele virou a esquina e uma forma conhecida de cabelos escuros chamou sua atenção entrando em uma das muitas lojas. Sem pensar em seus atos, ele fez o caminho por essa rua vagarosamente, com o olhar atento ao seu redor. Então, ele viu Darcy ao lado de sua carruagem, sorridente como ele nunca tinha visto antes e segurando duas crianças nos braços. Seu velho amigo se virou de repente e olhou diretamente para ele.

Por alguns segundos, nenhum deles teve reação, então, respirando fundo, Carlile andou determinado em direção a Darcy. Por mais que o último encontro não tenha terminado bem, Darcy ainda era como um irmão e Carlile sentiu falta dele.

"Darcy... você parece bem, meu amigo." Carlile disse de forma conciliatória. Ele olhou para as crianças nos braços de Darcy com curiosidade. Eram uma menina e um menino que aparentavam ter a mesma idade, e a menina imediatamente chamou sua atenção. Os olhos eram aqueles que o atormentavam constantemente. Eram os olhos de Elizabeth.

"É um grande prazer revê-lo, John. Eu senti sua falta." Darcy falava com sinceridade ainda que com um pouco de receio. Foram mais de três anos afastados e sem nenhum tipo de comunicação. Darcy não sabia qual seria o comportamento do amigo que um dia conheceu tão bem.

A menina no colo de Darcy sorriu e acenou alegremente para o recém-chegado enquanto o menino se encolheu no colo do pai, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

"São lindas crianças... É evidente que cada um saiu como um de seus pais." Ele disse as olhando com carinho que surpreendeu ele mesmo.

Darcy estava nitidamente orgulhoso naquele momento. Ele simplesmente amava mostrar seus filhos. "Esta é a Srta. Jane Anne Darcy e este é o Sr. Charles Richard Darcy, meus gêmeos de um ano e meio."

Carlile sorriu para as crianças e novamente o menino se encolheu, mas a menina olhava o novo conhecido com interesse e um grande sorriso no rosto. "Sua filha... ela é idêntica à mãe. São exatamente os mesmos olhos."

"Sim... Jane, embora tenha o nome da tia, é inteiramente como a mãe. Lizzie diz que está pagando todos os pecados cometidos contra a mãe dela." Darcy riu e Carlile riu junto com ele.

"Charles Richard... É uma homenagem a Bingley e ao Coronel?" Carlile perguntou com curiosidade.

Ele viu uma sombra passar rapidamente pelos olhos de Darcy. "Sim... Meus filhos são dois milagres, John. E se não fosse por Bingley, Richard e Jane, eles não estariam aqui e talvez nem minha esposa. A gravidez de Elizabeth era de apenas sete meses quando eles nasceram. Ela estava no meio do caminho entre a propriedade de Bingley e Pemberley, longe uma da outra por apenas quinze milhas. Jane e ela estavam sendo escoltadas por Richard e Bingley quando tudo aconteceu. Richard, por ter treinamento militar e estar acostumado com situações extremas ficou para ajudar no parto, e Bingley correu todo o caminho a cavalo para me avisar e buscar um médico. Graças a Deus tudo deu certo, mas eu nunca senti tanto medo na vida." Darcy fechou os olhos por um momento. "Eu estava apavorado..." Ele sussurrou antes de continuar a história. "Jane, Bingley e Richard não salvaram apenas a vida da minha família naquele dia, mas a minha também. Eu morreria sem eles." Darcy terminou o relato segurando seus filhos ainda mais próximos de seu corpo.

"Eu fico muito feliz por você, meu amigo. Foi realmente um milagre." Carlile quase podia sentir os sentimentos intensos que Darcy ainda sentia por esse acontecimento.

A pequena Jane gritou e apontou para um ponto atrás de Carlile e o Pequeno Charles sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Carlile o viu. Instintivamente, ele sabia que ela estava atrás dele e se virou. Quando a viu pela primeira vez depois de três anos, seu coração vibrou no peito. Elizabeth ainda era a mulher mais bonita que ele tinha visto. Seus cabelos estavam em um estilo mais elegante, suas joias eram mais valiosas e seu vestido mais fino, mas isso não importava, o que ele não conseguia parar de admirar era seu ar de felicidade, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e seu sorriso devastador. Levou apenas um momento para Elizabeth reparar no homem próximo de seu marido, mas o sorriso dela não vacilou e ela olhou para Carlile com afeto. Infelizmente não era o tipo afeto que Carlile desejava.

"Sr. Carlile, que surpresa! Como o senhor tem passado? Como foi sua viagem?" Ela perguntou tudo de uma vez, e embora ela ainda agia como a mulher vivaz que ele admirava, ele notou uma pitada de timidez em sua voz.

"Eu estou muito bem, Sra. Darcy. Eu vi muitas coisas nas minhas viagens, mas estava com saudade de casa. É bom estar de volta." Ele olhou novamente para as crianças no colo de Darcy que se esticavam em direção a mãe. "Seus filhos são lindos. Olhar para sua filha é como olhar para uma versão infantil de você." Ele disse com um sorriso afetuoso para a menina.

Elizabeth esticou os braços e o pequeno Charles praticamente pulou no colo de sua mãe e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. "Como você pode perceber, esse pequeno senhor é idêntico ao pai... na aparência e na timidez."

"E no apego a uma certa senhora." Darcy completou olhando amorosamente para a esposa que sorriu para ele.

Carlile de repente se sentiu um intruso, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz por Darcy ter cumprido o prometido e a feito feliz. Antes que ele pudesse se despedir, Darcy chamou sua atenção.

"John, no sábado teremos um jantar em nossa casa. Richard, Bingley e Jane, meus tios, Georgiana e Mary, a irmã de Elizabeth, e os tios dela, os Gardiner, estarão presentes. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você comparecesse. Eu tenho certeza que Richard e Bingley ficariam felizes em reencontrar você. Se Harry estiver aqui, leve-o também. Eu sinto falta dele, assim como Georgiana. Nós nos vimos poucas vezes em Londres."

Carlile olhou para Elizabeth para verificar sua reação ao convite. Ele não queria incomodá-la, mas ela estava sorridente, praticamente o incentivando com os olhos a aceitar. Ele concordou com prazer. Estava na hora de se acostumar com o sentimento de perda... e quem sabe superá-lo... Eles se despediram com alegria enquanto Darcy entregava as crianças para a babá. Carlile estava se afastando, mas não resistiu e olhou para trás. Darcy estava segurando a mão de Elizabeth e depositando um beijo persistente, em seguida ele a ajudou a entrar na carruagem e a seguiu para dentro. Era o retrato de uma família feliz e ele se sentia bem com isso, embora um pouco melancólico.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Darcy entrou em seu quarto depois de passar pelo berçário e dar um beijo de boa noite em cada um de seus filhos. Ele encontrou Elizabeth escovando os cabelos em frente ao espelho com um olhar pensativo no rosto.

"Você também percebeu, não é meu amor?" Darcy disse, se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

"Sim... eu fico triste por ele. Um homem tão bom deveria ter encontrado a felicidade. Mas ele pareceu reagir bem..."

"Sim... Carlile sempre foi um homem superior." Darcy colocou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Elizabeth e a envolveu com seus braços. "No lugar dele, eu estaria destruído, Elizabeth. Eu não poderia viver sem você. Acho que eu simplesmente desistiria de viver... E isso quase aconteceu..." Ela sentiu o corpo dele estremecer e esfregou suas costas para acalmá-lo.

"Mas não aconteceu. Eu estou aqui, William. E eu não vou a lugar nenhum, meu amor." Ela o forçou a olhá-la nos olhos. "William, eu sinto que fomos destinados um ao outro. Eu sinto uma grande tristeza pela dor causada ao Sr. Carlile, mas se eu não pudesse ficar com você, eu nunca me casaria com ninguém. Só você, meu amor, tocou meu coração."

Darcy se ergueu entre as pernas de Elizabeth e a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele. Ele a beijou lentamente, passando as mãos por seu quadril e cintura. "Prometa para mim, Elizabeth. Prometa que ficará comigo para sempre."

"Para sempre, meu amor. Eu não existo sem você." Elizabeth disse antes de ser levada para a cama.

Mais tarde, deitada com a cabeça no peito do marido, Elizabeth pensava que a vida nem sempre era justa e que a felicidade não era o destino de todas as pessoas, mesmo aquelas que mais mereciam. Ela pensou em todo seu relacionamento com Darcy, no quão próximos eles estiveram de nunca chegarem a um entendimento. Seja por orgulho, mal-entendidos, preconceitos... sempre existia um obstáculo entre os dois. Talvez por isso sua união fosse tão celebrada e apreciada.

Elizabeth fez uma oração silenciosa agradecendo pela chance de ser feliz e pedindo que outros que foram negados esse tipo de felicidade tivessem mais oportunidades. Oportunidades eram importantes, ela pensou, só Deus sabia quantas oportunidades foram necessárias para que ela e Darcy finalmente se unissem.

Ela sentiu um beijo em seus cabelos e sorriu. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto sonolento de Darcy a observando. "Sem sono, minha querida?"

"Pensando..." Ela respondeu.

"E o que se passa dentro dessa linda cabecinha?" Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

"Apenas agradecendo, William..." Elizabeth o beijou no peito e sentiu o coração dele batendo contra os lábios. Aquilo sempre a fez se sentir bem.

"E eu posso saber por que você está agradecendo?" Ele apertou os braços ao redor dela, a querendo o mais perto possível de seu corpo.

"A vida que nós temos, o amor que compartilhamos, nossos filhos... e as oportunidades." Ela sentia o próprio corpo praticamente moldá-lo com a proximidade.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo. Ele também estava agradecido.


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

O tempo cura tudo. E se não cura, atenua a dor. Foi o que aconteceu com Carlile. Em sua segunda temporada depois que voltou do continente, ele conheceu uma jovem viúva. A perda da pessoa amada os aproximou e da amizade, nasceu o amor. Nenhum dos dois sentia aquele amor arrebatador, quase desesperado um pelo outro, mas um amor confortável e companheiro.

Amélia, sua esposa, tinha se casado pela primeira vez aos dezessete anos, e aos vinte ficou viúva. Seu falecido marido era o grande amor de sua vida e até conhecer Carlile, ela achou que nunca mais se casaria.

Depois de casado, a amizade de Carlile e Darcy voltou a ser como antes. Os casais se visitavam constantemente, e Elizabeth formou uma grande amizade com Amélia. Darcy, Carlile, Bingley e Richard estavam frequentemente juntos, assim como Elizabeth, Jane e Amélia. As crianças brincavam juntas e cresceram juntas devido a proximidade dos pais.

Anos mais tarde, Darcy e Carlile estavam conversando, ambos com algumas marcas de experiência no rosto e alguns fios grisalhos na cabeça. Eles estavam sentados na biblioteca de Pemberley com uma taça de vinho nas mãos aproveitando uma tarde preguiçosa.

"Você se lembra quando eu lhe agradeci por ter me defendido para Elizabeth no dia em que nós a pedimos em casamento?" Darcy perguntou com cuidado. Aquele era um assunto que ele sempre quis tocar, mas nunca teve coragem.

Carlile sorriu. Um sorriso triste. "Sim... Eu me lembro desse dia como se fosse hoje."

"Você disse que era muito cedo para agradecer... eu gostaria de fazer isso agora. Obrigado, John, por me dar a oportunidade de ser feliz. Por colocar a felicidade de Lizzie à frente da sua. Eu sempre quis dizer isso a você." Darcy queria que o amigo soubesse que sua atitude, tantos anos atrás, era admirada. Queria que ele soubesse que sua gratidão era eterna.

"Tudo o que eu queria era que ela fosse feliz, Darcy, e você conseguiu isso. Você não a mudou e a defendeu. Talvez melhor do que eu mesmo defenderia. Eu aceito seus agradecimentos e o parabenizo."

Eles ainda estavam sob o efeito da emoção daquele diálogo quando Elizabeth entrou na biblioteca encarando Darcy com o rosto furioso. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, eu não acredito que você está bebendo vinho. O Dr. Jones o proibiu por uma semana inteira, Fitzwilliam. Uma semana inteira... Você está sob medicação..."

Darcy estava com um rosto completamente inocente. "Se acalme, Elizabeth. Amanhã completa uma semana... O que são algumas horas?" Ele deu de ombros.

"Você vai parar agora mesmo, Fitzwilliam." Ela exigiu com as duas mãos na cintura, sua pose habitual de quando estava irritada.

"Eu não vou, Elizabeth. São apenas algumas horas... Qual é o problema?" E para ilustrar, ele tomou um grande gole de seu vinho, seu olhar a provocando a responde-lo.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos furiosos para ele. Ele quase sorriu, ela ainda era a mulher mais impressionante que ele conhecia e vê-la irritada era uma de suas alegrias. Principalmente quando ele era o responsável. Elizabeth saiu da biblioteca com passos rápidos e firmes.

Darcy escutou Carlile rindo ao seu lado. "Vocês dois ainda são como cães e gatos... Eu nunca vi duas pessoas que tem tanto prazer em brigar nessa vida."

Darcy apenas sorriu. Só ele e Elizabeth sabiam o motivo... as pazes eram sempre a melhor parte de suas brigas. "Ela vai se acalmar em alguns minutos quando perceber que estava exagerando..."

Carlile balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, Darcy. Ela parecia bastante irritada. Você sabe como ela se preocupa com a sua saúde..."

O sorriso de Darcy ficou ainda maior. "Eu sei... mas estou me sentindo forte como um touro. Ela vai se acalmar mais tarde."

Eles continuaram desfrutando de seu vinho do porto quando Jane Anne entrou na biblioteca rindo histericamente. "Pai, eu não sei o que você fez, mas dessa vez você conseguiu irritar minha mãe."

Darcy sentou-se alerta, todo seu corpo tenso com as possibilidades de retaliação que Elizabeth era capaz. "O que Lizzie está aprontando agora?"

Jane continuou rindo. "Ela pegou as quatro garrafas mais valiosas da adega e disse que fazia muito tempo que não treinava a mira." Como se fosse tudo combinado, eles escutaram um tiro exatamente quando Jane terminou de falar.

Darcy pulou de sua poltrona quando escutou o barulho do tiro. "Sua mãe ainda vai me matar... Aquelas garrafas custaram uma fortuna e são para o dia do casamento de cada um de vocês. Essa mulher ainda vai me enlouquecer..." Ele dizia enquanto corria para fora.

Jane sentou-se parecendo bastante satisfeita e Carlile a olhou com um sorriso de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. "Você e sua mãe são tão parecidas que as vezes dá medo, Jane. Você não precisava assustar seu pai assim... Eu sei muito bem que sua mãe não está fazendo o que você disse."

Jane olhou para Carlile com um sorriso persistente no rosto. "E como você tem tanta certeza, Tio John?"

"Se Elizabeth estivesse fazendo isso, você estaria ao lado dela fazendo a mesma coisa." Ele declarou.

Jane gargalhou. "Você nos conhece bem demais, Tio John... mas ele mereceu. O médico disse até amanhã. Nem uma hora a menos... o que custava aguardar mais algumas horas?"

Amélia entrou na biblioteca seguida pelo jovem Charles. "Jane... você e mamãe são terríveis." Ele disse tentando conter a risada.

"Onde eles estão?" Jane perguntou, mas tinha quase certeza que já sabia a resposta.

"Onde você acha? Eles subiram as escadas discutindo um com o outro. Eu tenho certeza que só os veremos no jantar." Olhando para Carlile, ele continuou. "Tio John, que tal um passeio a cavalo? O dia está lindo demais para ficar dentro de casa."

Carlile olhou para o menino que era a réplica do pai e sorriu. "Ótima ideia, Charles." Ele olhou para Amélia, sentada em uma das poltronas enquanto folheava um livro. "Vejo você mais tarde, querida."

Amélia sorriu e desejou um bom passeio. Em seguida, pediu para que Jane a acompanhasse para a sala de música e cantasse sua última composição. Jane era mesmo exatamente igual a Elizabeth.

No andar de cima, no quarto dos mestres de Pemberley, mais uma batalha era travada.

"Você foi irresponsável e inconsequente, Fitzwilliam. Você não pensou por um minuto na minha preocupação todos aqueles dias cuidando de você a cada segundo? Você não é indestrutível. Não é porque é o grande mestre de Pemberley que pode fazer o que quiser. Meus nervos não suportam isso."

"Nervos? Oh, meu Deus... eu me casei com a minha sogra..." Assim que pronunciou as palavras ele percebeu que era a coisa errada a dizer.

Elizabeth estava enfurecida. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos uma escuridão profunda. "Retire o que você disse agora mesmo." Ela praticamente sibilou.

Darcy, apesar de saber que tinha passado dos limites, não recuou. "Você e sua filha se dizem tão preocupadas com minha saúde, mas vocês duas serão a causa da minha morte."

"Será que você não consegue perceber que nós duas nos importamos com você? Você mereceu o susto, Fitzwilliam. Você não se lembra como nós ficamos assustadas quando você se sentiu mal na semana passada? Você não é mais o jovem forte de antes." Ela disse quase aos gritos.

Darcy a fitou com olhos estreitos. "Eu vou mostrar para você que eu ainda sou tão forte quanto antes, Elizabeth." Darcy a pegou no colo, a jogou na cama e cobriu o corpo dela com o dele. Elizabeth respirava superficialmente e tentou se soltar, mas Darcy segurou seus braços, os prendendo acima de sua cabeça.

"Arrogante." Elizabeth o acusou com raiva enquanto se debatia.

"Impertinente." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Orgulhoso, inconsequente." Ela continuou.

"Teimosa, insolente." Ele disse antes de beijá-la com força até perderem o fôlego. Ele afastou seu rosto para poder olhar os olhos escuros que amava. "Você é a mulher mais enlouquecedora, desafiadora e frustrante que eu já conheci, Elizabeth, e eu sou completamente e perdidamente apaixonado por você." Ele voltou seus lábios nos dela, que os recebeu com entusiasmo.

O jovem Charles Richard estava certo, eles só foram vistos novamente no jantar. Ambos com sorrisos idênticos no rosto. E para diversão de quem presenciou a briga anterior, o mestre de Pemberley tomou apenas água durante a refeição.

A vida era boa. Muito, muito boa.

FIM


End file.
